The Stars Shine For You
by Klaine Hummel-Anderson Warbler
Summary: Après avoir eu une angoisse par rapport à leur futur ensemble, Kurt décide d'inviter Blaine à passer cinq jours loin de chez eux, en amoureux, pour se retrouver et en savoir plus sur leur futur à deux.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes : J'ai écrit cette fanfic après « Dance With Somebody », première fanfic, ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaît !**

**Glee ne m'appartient pas. Propriété de Ryan Murphy !**

_**Chapitre 1 : Un lundi ensoleillé**_

Durant le trajet, Kurt et Blaine n'avaient cessé de passer en boucle « F*uckin' Perfect » de Pink, à discuter de leurs projet pour Broadway, de la semaine Whitney au Glee Club … Ils ne cessaient pas plus d'une minute de rire. L'endroit où ils allaient étaient à quatre heures de routes de Lima, mais le temps avaient passé si rapidement qu'aucun des deux ne s'en étaient rendus compte.

Dans le coffre, il y avait deux énormes valises appartenant à Kurt ainsi qu'une autre très grande valise appartenant à Blaine ainsi qu'un bagage à main de taille moyenne, appartenant aussi au bouclé. Les deux amoureux avaient pris une tonne d'affaires dont ils n'auraient sûrement pas besoin. Le châtain avait pris plus d'un dizaine de bouteille de laque, les sept indispensables et les trois de secours, comme Kurt le disait si bien.

C'était Kurt qui conduisait, distrait par son amant qui faisait des « choses bizarres » avec ses bras, les deux riaient à pleine voix.

« -C'est censé être quoi ça ? Demanda le conducteur, riant toujours.

-Un mouvement disco ! Pouffa l'autre

-Voilà mon chéri ! Plus que cinq minutes et on est arrivés !

-Mais … Je croyais qu'il y avait quatre heures de routes … dit Blaine, visiblement étonné.

-Et bien oui, effectivement ! On est parti ce matin à pile huit heure et il est … midi ! Dit-il regardant sa montre, lui aussi, vraiment étonné. Ça y est on tourne et on y est.

Blaine se retourna vers sa fenêtre et y aperçu une grande maison, au bord d'une côte, une plage à proximité, très proche même, il n'y avait qu'à faire deux pas en sortant de la maison et on se retrouvait sur la plage. C'était donc la maison et la plage privées de vacance de la tante Mildred de Kurt. Le plus jeune eu le souffle coupé par la beauté de la grande maison en face de lui, de l'extérieur la maison avait beaucoup de classe, elle avait de grande baies vitrées qui laissaient apparaître des meubles luxueux, les couleurs de l'extérieur de la maison tout comme celles des quelques meubles que l'on pouvaient voir par les baies, étaient principalement des couleurs chaudes. Blaine pensa : _Ouah ! Maintenant je sais d'où mon petit-copain tient son goût en matière de meubles !_

_Mon petit copain_ :Qu'est ce qu'il aimait appeler Kurt comme ça, d'ailleurs ce petit copain le réclamait et il aurait mieux fallut pour lui qu'il sorte de sa bulle.

« -Blaine ?

-Oui oui mon amour ? Dit le brun en souriant de son sourire amoureux.

-Pourrais-tu prendre tes bagages, non pas que je ne veuille pas te rendre service mais j'ai aussi les miens alors …

-Oh ! Oui, excuse-moi, j'arrive. »

Blaine ne prit pas ses bagages mais ceux de Kurt. Heureusement pour le bouclé, les bagages son amoureux étaient des valises. Il prit donc les trois valises, laissant à Kurt le gros sac, pas très lourd qui servait de second bagage à Blaine.

« Que tu es galant ! »Dit Kurt en riant, toujours d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Blaine peina un peu à monter les escaliers qui montaient à la villa avec trois valises, mais s'en sortit plutôt bien au final. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, Kurt était tout excité et sautait tout en ouvrant la porte. Il ouvrit et Blaine n'en crut pas ses yeux : parquet en bois, canapé en cuir, mur de différentes couleurs … L'intérieur était vraiment luxueux, c'était le cas de le dire. Ça avait beaucoup de classe. C'était le paradis du parfait gay.

« -Ouah ! Si je m'attendais à ça !

-Ma tante a pas mal des moyens, quand ses moyens ne passent pas en toutes sortes de boissons alcoolisés, ils passent en meubles et autres décoration d'intérieur. Je te fais visité, viens prends le sac cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui prend les valises. » Dit Kurt à toute vitesse, complètement surexcité.

Le couple se dirigea vers la cuisine que Kurt présenta rapidement, toilettes, salle de bain, bureau pour s'attarder sur la pièce qu'il aimait le plus.

« -Et voilà notre chambre … à côté on a notre salle de bain personnelle avec nos toilettes. Il fit un signe à Blaine de poser son sac là, près de l'armoire, qui serait bientôt remplis de leurs affaires. Bon, je sais pas toi mais moi je meurs de faim, ça te dit un pic-nique en amoureux sur la plage ?

-Bien évidement. » Le plus petit s'approcha pour poser un baiser délicat et tendre sur les lèvres de son homme.

Kurt ferma les yeux un instant, rêvait-il ? Il allait passer une semaine entière avec son petit ami, c'est sûr qu'il rêvait. Il s'assit sur le lit, accompagné de Blaine. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, le pris par la taille, le regarda dans les yeux et entrepris avec lui un baiser passionné qui dura bien longtemps, mais pas assez longtemps pour ses deux-là. Les deux reprirent leurs souffle et entreprirent de mettre leurs affaires dans l'armoire, chacun prit la valise de l'autre et la vidait en prenant soin de bien mettre les habits dans le placard.

« -Tu vas sûrement recevoir beaucoup d'appels d'ici toute à l'heure, demanda Blaine connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Effectivement, probablement mon père, Finn, Rachel et Mercedes. Et au fait, je compte bien profiter de toi le plus possible vu la semaine qu'on a eu, on a même pas pu avoir de moment ensemble sans devoir laisser la porte ouverte pour mon père ... »

Les deux riaient bien fort à ce souvenir de Burt Hummel, les yeux écarquillés devant la vision de son fils et son petit ami, dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Kurt se pencha et embrassa Blaine sur la joue, les deux s'envoyèrent un sourire tendre.

« -Ma tante a laisser de la nourriture dans le frigo, ce qui veut dire qu'on aura pas à faire les courses avant trois jours, tu veux manger quoi chéri ? C'est moi qui prépare, cria le plus grand en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

-Euh … Concombres et tomates en salades, c'est possible ? Demanda le bouclé, réfléchissant, continuant de ranger les caleçons de Kurt par couleur.

-OK ! Parfait ! Honey, je fait cette salade, on se change et on va à la plage. Ça te va ?

-You are perfect to me ! » Cria-t-il récitant les paroles de la chanson de Pink qu'ils adoraient chanter dans la voiture.

Kurt déboula dans la chambre, prit un de ses maillot de bain qui était dans l'armoire et alla dans la salle de bain.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Blaine à Kurt.

-Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain.

-Oui comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu … »

Cette pensée fit rougir Kurt qui alla tout de même se changer dans la salle de bain, quand il en resortit, Blaine lui était déjà habillé et avait fini de ranger l'armoire. Il s'avança vers Kurt qu'il prit dans ses bras et fit tomber avec lui sur le lit. Ils échangèrent encore un baiser, les deux auraient bien voulut que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, qu'ils restent comme ça à s'embrasser jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Kurt caressait le dos de Blaine, leur baiser terminé. La sonnerie du portable de Kurt retentit.

« Oui … Allo Papa … Non … Oui … Oui … Je suis avec Blaine, oui … Mais oui papa enfin … Ah non pas de ça avec moi papa … Mais bien sûr que oui enfin ! … Tu crois vraiment qu'on va avoir besoin de ça … Oui merci papa je sais très bien que Blaine n'a rien d'une fille … Oui bon on s'en fiche de ça … Bon OK, bisous papa … Non t'inquiète pas ... »

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête agacée de son adorable petit ami. Il prit la main de Kurt et les deux se dirigèrent vers la plage.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine étaient tout les deux assis en tailleur au bord de la plage, ils dégutaient leurs salades, concombres tomates pour Blaine et salade de riz pour Kurt. Ils discutaient et riaient tout les deux, comme à leur habitude. Soudain le téléphone du châtain sonna. Une photo de Mercedes s'affichait sur l'écran de l'IPhone blanc de Kurt. Kurt regarda Blaine avec énervement.

« -Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit … Il décrocha. Oui, allo Mercedes … Ah tu es avec Rachel … ça ferra un appel en moins … Non rien … Je peux te mettre sur haut-parleur pour Blaine … OK !

-Salut Blanc-Bec, comment tu te portes ? Ria Mercedes à travers le téléphone.

-Bonjour Blaine, dis une Rachel Berry visiblement de bonne humeur.

-Salut les filles, je vais bien merci. Quoi de neuf pour vous ?

-C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça, mes poussins … Pouffa Rachel.

-Et bien on est au bord de la plage, on pique-nique. Dit brièvement Kurt, heureux.

-Ouh … Ce que c'est romantique. Vous allez vous baignez tout-nus ? Dit Mercedes en hurlant de rire avec Rachel, elles aiment beaucoup taquinés leurs gays préférés.

-Mercedes ! Hurla Kurt à travers le téléphone portable.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? » Pensa Rachel à voix haute.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, elles n'avaient pas vraiment tort … Mais en parler comme ça quand même … Dévoilant au passage tout ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient ensemble.

« -T'as pas tort Rachel ! » Dit Blaine en faisant un clin d'œil à Kurt.

Kurt le prit mieux que Blaine le pensait. Le châtain s'avança et déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Les filles au bout du fil n'entendirent plus rien pendant plus d'une minute.

« -Et les mecs, vous êtes mort ou quoi ? Demanda Mercedes inquiète.

-Désolé mes chéries mais on va vous laissez, Blaine et moi on a quelque chose à faire, dit Kurt d'une voix paisible.

-Mais attend, on avait prévus des phrases pour vous embêtez … »Chouina Miss Rachel de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Kurt coupa la communication et tendit la main à son amant. Le brun lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui prit la main. Les amoureux couraient tout les deux dans l'eau plutôt chaude pour le mois de juin et s'amusaient, riant toujours aux éclats.

* * *

Les deux amoureux se reposaient maintenant après s'être bien amusés dans l'eau. Ils somnolaient maintenant sous le soleil de la plage, Blaine se reposait sur Kurt, tout les deux allongés sur le dos, la tête de Blaine dans le creux du cou de son petit-ami, il s'amusait à lui déposer des baisers, faisant à chaque fois rire Kurt par ses gestes pleins de tendresses. Quand le jingle de pub du frère de Blaine retentit à travers le téléphone de Kurt. Kurt grimaça prit le téléphone et vit la tête de Santana affichée dessus. Il décrocha et mis le téléphone en mode haut-parleur.

« -Santana ? Tu vas pas bien, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? S'étonna Kurt.

-Bonjour les tapettes ! Comment vous allez ? Dit la voix de Brittany plutôt enjouée.

-Brittany ? Je comprend plus rien moi … Ronchonna Kurt qui effectivement ne comprenait rien.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Brittany, pourquoi tu nous appelles ? Demanda Blaine, perdu lui aussi.

-Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de raison pour appeler nos deux poneys préférés ? Ria Santana à travers le téléphone.

-Ah, tiens donc, je me demandais où tu étais passé toi … dit Kurt un peu énervé d'être dérangés par ces filles.

-Désolé si on vous déranges en plein ébats sexuels, à vrai dire, nous ça nous fait rien, mais bon. J'aimerais parler à ton mec, Miss Hummel dit Santana apparemment tendue.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi méchante.

-Aucune méchanceté, que de l'honnêteté ! C'est son code d'honneur, cria Brittany à l'autre bout du fil.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu as Santana, demanda le jeune brun, ennuyé.

-Je veux te parler en privé alors éteint moi cet haut-parleur et pars un peu plus loin, c'est important Blaine, et je veux vraiment t'aider pour une fois, c'est mon rôle de soutenir le deuxième couple gay du glee club.

-A dire vrai c'est vous le deuxième, vu que Blaine et moi sortions ensemble avant vous. » Riposta Kurt.

Blaine prit le téléphone et s'en alla plus loin, il connaissait assez Santana pour savoir qu'elle devait être au courant de ses plans pour la semaine, et vis à vis de son futur avec Kurt.

« -Oui Santana, dit moi, dit Blaine un peu anxieux.

-Ecoute moi bien frisé, je sais exactement ce que tu compte faire à la fin de la semaine alors dit moi seulement comment tu compte t'y prendre parce que vu le caractère et les goûts du mec que tu te fais, faudra vraiment faire des efforts en matière d'organisation, je sais que tu sauras faire ça vu que tu ranges tes caleçons par couleur, ça va pas vraiment te changer.

-Euh … Mais enfin … Comment tu sais … Et mes caleçons … T'es trop forte sérieusement Santana mais sans vouloir te vexer, je sais pas du tout comment …

-Et bien le hobbit, j'ai ma manière à moi de savoir les choses. Bon comment tu vas t'y prendre parce que la première chose que je sais sur toi est que pour ce qui est du romantisme, tu te surpasse pas forcément, exemples : l'opération Jeremiah, le moment où tu as dit je t'aime à Kurt … Bon cette fois-ci va falloir frapper fort. Tes plans, l'imbécile maintenant.

-Comment tu … Bon passons … Je pensais que je pourrai lui souffler l'idée pendant la semaine pour le faire réfléchir, peut-être l'influencer, mais sans le lui demander, et autour d'un dîner en amoureux je ... »

Il se fit couper pas la belle hispanique qui ajouta :

« -Tu comptes lui chanter une chanson ?

-Probablement …

-OK, je sais à laquelle tu penses.

-Comment tu sais ? Et comment t'es sûre que c'est ça ?

-_Yellow_ ... C'est ça, non ?

-Oh … La vache, tu m'avais caché tes pouvoirs magiques …

-Très drôle, c'est le gel dans tes cheveux qui est rentré dans ton cerveau ?

-Santana, je te laisse il arrive.

-OK ! Je te rappelle plus tard joli poney !

* * *

Quand les deux retrèrent ils allèrent se coucher très rapidement après avoir mangés, cette journée les avaient complètement épuisés, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, le bras de Blaine entourant la taille de Kurt, Blaine posa la tête dans son cou et se laissa submerger par l'odeur fruité de son petit ami. Kurt était tellement bien lui aussi dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt. »

Cette nuit là, Blaine rêva …

* * *

à suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee ne m'apartient pas, c'est la propriété de Ryan Murphy.**

**Merci pour vous reviews qui font toujours très plaisir.**

_**Chapitre 2 : Plus qu'un rêve ?**_

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla sans son homme dans son lit, il en fut surpris et décida donc de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il faisait, il se leva et regarda l'heure : 7h30. Et bien, il avait toujours connu Blaine matinal, mais ils étaient en vacances tout de même, il avait le droit de se reposer un peu. Kurt avait un peu froid et en ouvrant le volet électrique de la baie vitrée, il vit qu'il pleuvait. Le châtain se décida donc à prendre le pull que Blaine portait hier quand il avait eu assez froid, il reposait plié sur le fauteuil à proximité. Il l'enfila, il sentait l'odeur de Blaine … Dieu, qu'il aimait cette odeur. Kurt retrouva son petit-ami dans la cuisine, il préparait le petit-déjeuné. Une délicieuse odeur emplit les narines de Kurt et il s'approcha de son homme.

« Bonjour monsieur, dit-il en embrassant Blaine sur les lévres.

-Bonjour, répondit Blaine concentré sur sa cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous cuisine ?

-Omelette, ça te va ?

-C'est parfait, comme d'habitude. Je mets la table.

-OK, je vois que tu aimes mon pull, dit Blaine en souriant.

-Effectivement, il sent ton odeur.

-Il sent le gel ? »

Les deux riaient mais Blaine sembla quand même préoccupé, son rêve de hier soir l'avait vraiment troublé. Grâce à lui, il avait redéfini ses priorités et cela le rassurait un peu plus par à rapport à ce qu'il comptait faire à la fin de la semaine, chose pour laquelle Santana et Brittany l'aideraient, même si il ne savait pas encore comment. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que les deux reines du lycée le soutiennent alors qu'elles n'avait pas soutenu les autres personnes qui avaient fait le même choix. Était-ce différent ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient gays ?

Sortit de ses rêveries, le brun se mit à table en face de son amant, il hésitait toujours à raconter son rêve, ayant un peu peur de la réaction de Kurt. Le châtain savait toujours lire en lui, il savait quand il n'avait pas confiance, quand il était mal ou incertain. Mais là, Blaine était certain, certain de ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec Kurt.

«-J'ai rêvé cette nuit, commença-t-il, il ne devait pas montré qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, pas maintenant.

-Oui je sais, tu m'as bavé dans le cou et puis tu murmurais des choses incompréhensibles, t'as pas arrêté de bouger, dit Kurt en riant à ce souvenir. Raconte moi donc !

-J'ai rêvé de nous.

-Ah ! Ça, ça m'intéresse, enfin tout ce que tu fais m'intéresse en général. Bon … Enfin … Raconte !

-Et bien on avait 28 ans, on vivait à New-York, tu jouais dans la nouvelle version de _Wicked_, tu jouais _Glinda _mais le rôle avait été transformé pour toi en _Guylinda._ C'était plutôt drôle ! Je jouais dans une nouvelle version de _Hair_, j'avais pas de gel dans les cheveux ! Et on vivait dans une belle villa de Broadway, décorée par tes soins, on été … mariés et on avait une petite fille, de 5 ans. Elle était très belle … »

Kurt n'en revenait pas. Est-ce-que Blaine voulait vraiment ça ? Kurt avait toujours pensé être le plus rêveur dans son couple. Il voulait vraiment ça pour plus tard, il voulait cette vie avec Blaine. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Blaine la voulait aussi avec lui. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, pourtant il avait une centaine de questions qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il ne réussit cependant qu'à en poser deux.

« -Et elle … elle ressemblait à quoi ? Elle … elle s'appelait comment ?

-Elle avait tes yeux bleus, mes cheveux bruns, ondulés mais pas non plus bouclés, elle avait un peu le mélange de nos deux bouches, de nos deux nez, de nos deux visages … Elle avait ta peau de porcelaine. Pour ce qui est du caractère … Eh bien c'était un peu des deux, elle aimait beaucoup que tu choisisses tes habits et adorait la mode, elle aimait le sport et regardait le foot avec moi, elle était courageuse, comme toi, elle avait tes manières, elle avait mon sourire, bref ... elle était parfaite. Elle s'appelait _Rio_.

-Rio ? Comme dans la chanson de Duran Duran ? Demanda Kurt en riant.

-Euh … Oui, mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

-C'était pourquoi ?

-Notre mère porteuse, sa mère donc, était né à Rio, on l'a donc appelé comme ça pour elle, j'ai pas bien compris … Et c'est vrai que ça rappelle la chanson …

-C'était … Un beau rêve ? Demanda Kurt, un peu anxieux quant à la réponse.

-Oui ! Très ! On été heureux. J'aimerais avoir toutes ces choses avec toi plus tard. »

Le cœur de Kurt battait maintenant très fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours pensé que Blaine était l'homme de sa vie, mais ne l'avait jamais avoué à Blaine, et ne se l'était pas avoué à lui même.

« -Vraiment ? Demanda Kurt, le cœur battant.

-Oui. Pourquoi … ? Pas toi … ? répondit Blaine avec beaucoup d'espoir.

-Si, au contraire, mais j'ai jamais pensé que_ toi_, tu voulais la même chose.

-Oh ! Crois moi, je le veux plus que tout. Je t'aime Kurt. Et pas qu'un peu, je pense que ça devrait être interdit d'aimer autant, parce que sans toi … sans toi je pourrais mourir, tu le sais ? Tu es _mon âme sœur,_ je le sais maintenant, plus que jamais (il prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne, le regardant dans les yeux). Je ne veux vraiment jamais être séparé de toi, je veux me réveiller la matin à tes côtés, me marié avec toi un jour, avoir des enfants avec toi, enfin plutôt élever des enfants avec toi. Je n'imagine pas une seconde ma vie sans toi. »

Kurt pleurait maintenant, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, parce qu'il venait d'assister à une belle déclaration d'amour, plus belle que dans ses comédies romantiques préférées mais aussi parce que maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire sur les sentiments de Blaine, que le cœur de ce dernier ne battait que pour lui. Il savait aussi maintenant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des rêves gigantesques pour leur couple.

Les deux se levèrent de leurs chaises, et Blaine se précipita pour enlacer Kurt. Une fois leur étreinte terminée, Blaine regarda le châtain dans ses profond yeux bleus, c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait s'y perdre parfois. Le couple était encore dans leur petit nuage d'amour quand un éclair transperça le ciel et qu'un orage retentit, faisant au passage sursauter Kurt.

«- Bon, je crois que c'est mort pour la plage cet après-midi, dit Blaine d'un air penaud.

-J'ai un plan. » Dit Kurt, illuminé par une idée.

Kurt prit la main de son amour pour l'entraîner dans la chambre, il fouilla dans une poche secrète de sa valise et sortit un DVD : _Saturday Night Fever._

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que le couple ne s'était pas blottit devant un film, et ça leur avait manqué. Ils riaient devant la façon de marcher du personnage principal. Ils avaient beau avoir travaillé une semaine sur les musiques de ce film avec le Glee Club et ainsi connaître toutes les chansons des _Bee Gees_, ils n'avaient jamais vu le film.

Dans le film, la bande de Tony, le rôle principal de ce film disco, fumaient, deux homosexuels arrivèrent vers eux et se firent bousculer et persécuter par la bande de Tony, ce qui eu pour effet sur Kurt, gay dans l'âme et grand défenseur des droits homosexuels, une réaction très inattendu puisqu'il prit la boite du DVD dans la main et la balança à travers la pièce, en faisant tomber au passage, le pot de fausses fleurs à côté de l'armoire de la chambre.

Le couple riaient encore face à cette réaction complètement surprenante autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Kurt était blottis dans les bras de son amour, il avait la tête sur le torse du brun et les bras de se dernier l'entourait et sa main gauche dessinait des formes au hasard sur les mains et les bras du châtain.

Les deux se regardaient écœurés pendant les scènes les plus osées, et Kurt dit à haute voix ce qu'il pensait.

« -Et après mon père me dit que nos pratiques sexuelles à nous les gays sont violentes … Non mais regarde moi cette pauvre fille ! Franchement sa violence, je vois pas d'où il la sort à part de _Brokeback Moutain ! _Je me souviens de beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse, de douleur dans les fesses et de difficultés pour s'asseoir pendant plus d'une semaine mais en aucun cas de violence ! Mais tu sais où il va se la foutre sa violence ? Il va se la mettre …

-OK, OK chéri, c'est bon c'est fini maintenant … »Le coupa Blaine tentant de calmer son petit-copain, ce qui marcha apparemment vu qu'il se tut et continua de regarder le film.

_La fièvre du samedi soir_ était loin de toutes les comédies romantiques qu'ils avaient put regarder ensemble blottis sous les couvertures, c'était plutôt grossier et violent à certain moment, mais il y avait les chansons des _Bee Gees_ et il fallait dire que John Travolta dansait comme un dieu avec sa partenaire. Tandis que le film terminait sur « How Deep Is Your Love » que les deux amoureux fredonnaient en effectuant une danse improvisée, Kurt pensait à l'appel de Santana hier et à cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu en privé elle et Blaine et le fait que le bouclé ne lui en ai pas reparlé. Il sentait que Blaine préparait quelque chose, Kurt le connaissait par cœur.

* * *

« Blaine ! Viens tu finiras de faire la vaisselle après, viens, faut qu'on prenne un bain on a encore plein de sable dans les cheveux ! Et j'ai pas franchement envie que mes cheveux prennent feu parce que je met de la laque et qu'il restait du sable ! Dépêche ! » Cria Kurt de la salle de bain en espérant que Blaine l'entendent depuis la cuisine.

* * *

Blaine était allongé contre Kurt dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain, ils prenaient un bain moussant à la fraise. Kurt profitait de ce moment pour toucher les cheveux de son petit-ami libéré de leurs couche de gel habituel, Blaine en faisait de même, même si Kurt n'avait pas remis de laques depuis leur après-midi à la plage et qu'il avait eu donc, plus d'occasion que Kurt de pouvoir toucher les cheveux de son petit-ami. Ils discutaient encore de_ la Fièvre du Samedi Soir _quand soudain, Blaine demanda à Kurt :

« -Kurt, si tu avais des enfants, tu les appelleraient comment ?

-Euh … Répondit Kurt perplexe.

-Franchement, depuis mon rêve, je meurs d'envie d'appeler ma fille Rio. »

Les deux rirent à cet idée, pour tout dire, Kurt savait comment il voulait appelé ses enfants depuis ses huit ans, enfin du moins, il savait quel prénom ou deuxième prénom il voulait donner à sa fille.

« -J'ai toujours rêvé que ma fille porte en premier ou deuxième prénom, le prénom de ma mère. » Répondit Kurt, un peu penaud.

Ça alors … Blaine connaissait Kurt sur le bout des doigts mais n'avez pas pensé une seconde à ça. Pourtant ça paressait tellement logique, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Blaine pouvait être idiot parfois.

« -Tu as parfaitement raison, figure toi que je n'y avais jamais pensé … J'en ai honte, dit Blaine, d'un air pas vraiment honteux.

-Je comprend à vrai dire. Mais si j'avais un garçon … Alors là je sais pas du tout … Je l'appellerai sûrement Blaine ! Pouffa le garçon, ce qui fit rire l'autre.

Explique moi un peu ton admiration soudaine pour les enfants Blaine, parce que là je ne comprends pas tout … dit Kurt avec un grand sourire en embrassant les cheveux de son boyfriend.

-Et bien … Je sais pas, c'est probablement ce rêve qui m'a rendu accroc. »

Le téléphone portable de Kurt sonna sortant les deux amoureux de leur rêverie.

« Encore ? Mais qui ça peut être ? » Se demanda Kurt.

Blaine lui le savait très bien, il se leva et sortit de la baignoire, s'entourant d'une serviette noire au passage et décrocha le téléphone.

« -Oui, Santana.

-Oui salut le cyclope gay.

-C'est pas Sebastian qui a trouvé ce surnom ?

-Non c'est lui qui me l'a volé. Bon bref, je vous interrompt pendant votre séance ploof-ploof, je ne m'en excuse en rien. Je sais que tu as parlé avec ton pingouin. Donc maintenant j'aimerais savoir la suite du plan.

-Tu caches des émetteurs partout ou quoi ?

-Bon écoute gelée gluante, si tu me donnes pas de ton plan rapidement, je débarque à tout allure dans la maison Mildred et je fais ce que toi tu n'as pas les couilles de faire, à toi de choisir.

-Bon je préfère te faire part de mon plan, le problème, c'est que je n'en ai aucun. » Répondit Blaine, un peu angoissé à l'idée de voir Santana débarqué ici.

Le bouclé entendit un rire cristallin à l'autre bout du téléphone. Blaine comprit alors que les deux amoureuses avaient tout prévu.

* * *

« T'es sûre de toi Santana ? … Et toi Brit … Oui oui t'inquiète pas … Euh … Non … Je ne crois pas qu'une partouze géante soit une très bonne idée Brit … Non certainement pas Santana … Quoi ? … Non ça risque pas ... »

Kurt entendit une heure de conversation comme ça, se demanda encore pourquoi les deux filles n'appelaient pas sur le portable de Blaine et surtout, ce que ces trois là fabriquaient.

« Non je t'en pris Santana … Comment ça des boites conserves ? … Mais non que du BIO ! … Qu'est ce que tu parles de préservatifs ? … Non pas de ballons … Pas de pancartes non plus … L'emmener faire une prise de sang ? … Oh Brittany, c'est une des plus des choses que tu ais jamais dites … Je ne crois pas que Kurt ou moi puissions tomber enceinte Brit … Comment ça ? … Ah ! Ça ! Oui ! »

Et encore … ça n'avait l'air de se terminer, Kurt regardait la scène, assit sur le lit dans son peignoir bleu, il regardait Blaine faire des aller-et-retour dans la chambre, il avait l'air horriblement stressé.

« -C'est parfait, merci beaucoup les filles, n'en parlait pas surtout. Bisous.

-Ah bah enfin ! » Hurla Kurt.

Blaine s'avança, pris son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement et rapidement.

«- Désolé chéri, elles m'aident pour quelque chose.

-Et pourquoi au juste, s'énerva Kurt.

-Pas grand chose, répondit tranquillement Blaine. Regarde il ne pleut plus, tu veux qu'on aille regarder les étoiles sur la plage ?

-Ouah … Quelle idée romantique ! Santana ou Brittany ?

-Non, j'ai trouvé l'idée tout seul. On se change et on y va ? »

* * *

Le couple était allongé au milieu de la plage privée, l'un contre l'autre , ils regardaient les étoiles, imaginant toutes sortes de formes. Les étoiles et la lune luisait dans la nuit sur le visage de Kurt, particulièrement dans ses yeux, Blaine en avait le souffle coupé, il avait toujours trouvé son petit-copain beau, mais là, il avait l'air d'un ange. Le sable sous eux était humide à cause la pluie mais ça ne le rendait que plus confortable, il faisait agréablement chaud pour cette soirée, contrairement à ce matin où Kurt avait dû mettre un pull.

Blaine ne regardait que lui, et comme d'habitude, une chanson lui vint en tête :

_**Look at the stars**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**And evrything you do**_

_**Yeah, they were all yellow**_

Le refrain aussi lui revint en tête, il pensait à Kurt pour tout les mots de cette chanson :

_**Your skin**__  
__**Oh yeah, your skin and bones**__  
__**Turn into something beautiful**__  
__**You know, you know I love you so**__  
__**You know I love you so**_

Il prit doucement Kurt dans ses bras, lui murmurant des je t'aime, lui volant des baisers, ils riaient tout deux, ils se regardaient de leurs grands yeux amoureux, ils s'aimaient simplement.

* * *

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas ... Hélas ...**_

_**Chapitre assez court, mais je me rattrape sur le suivant. Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois. J'ai déjà écrit la fanfic en entier mais j'attends un petit peu pour publier. En tout cas, merci de suivre ma fanfic.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Mensonge**_

Le matin, les deux amoureux se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils décidèrent de faire une matinée câlins et grignotages, Kurt repartit et revint dans la chambre avec un gros pot de crème glacée à la framboise : leur glace préférée. Ils se partageaient la cuillère, Kurt se mis de la glace sur le nez, ce qui fit rire Blaine, _mon petit-ami est un clown _pensa ce dernier, ils discutaient de choses et d'autres lorsque Kurt décida de mettre le plan qu'il avait élaboré dans la nuit, en exécution. Kurt embrassa son petit-copain fougueusement, ils furent tout les deux essoufflés à la fin de ce long baiser. Blaine commença à embrasser le châtain dans le cou, sachant qu'il adorait ça. Quand Blaine décida d'aller plus loin que les simples baisers, Kurt le stoppa net en criant :

« Stop ! Dis moi ce que tu manigances avec Brittany et Santana ! »

Blaine fut vraiment troublé sur le coup, Kurt l'aurait-il démasqué ? Il est vrai que son petit-ami lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Mais à ce point là … _Il essaie seulement de comprendre, _pensa Blaine. Et il avait raison. D'abord Blaine ne répondit rien à la question, trop surpris d'avoir été interrompu par Kurt.

« -De quoi tu parles ? Dit Blaine, l'air de rien.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Blaine Anderson. Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

-OK … C'est Santana … qui voulait que je l'aide en fait …

-L'aider pour quoi ? Dit Kurt, visiblement pas convaicu.

-Pour … Son cousin … dit Blaine, repensant à l'excuse qu'avait inventé Santana.

-Son cousin ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et qu'est-ce-qu'il a son cousin ? Demanda Kurt.

-Et ben tu sais … Il pense être gay … Elle voulait savoir si je pouvais l'aider avec ça ...

-Et pourquoi ? Elle peut pas le faire elle-même ? Elle est lesbienne, non ?

-Oui … Mais pour lui parler de la chose … Enfin tu vois quoi … »

Santana avait beau être l'experte en la matière, Blaine pourrait peut-être mieux expliqué. Du moins, c'est ce que Kurt pensait. Même si il ne croyait pas son petit-ami sur parole, il fit semblant de comprendre et il acquiesça.

«-OK ! Je te crois ! Acquiesça Kurt.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Blaine surprit, croyant qu'il aurait plus de mal à mentir à son petit-ami.

_Non !_ Pensa Kurt

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Où va le monde si on ne peut plus faire confiance à son petit-copain ?

-Oui … Souffla Blaine.

-On aura qu'à aller le voir demain ! Dit Kurt avec des pensées machiavéliques.

-Oui oui bien sûr … Attends ? Quoi ?

-J'ai dit qu'on irait le voir demain, tu deviens sourd toi aussi ?

-Ah ah … Euh … OK ! On ira demain ! Dit Blaine ne sachant toujours pas comment il allait se débrouiller pour rendre vistite à l'homme invisible ...

-Super ! Parfait ! Dit Kurt tout sourire.

-Bon, si on reprenait là où on en était … ? Demanda Blaine avec un regard charmeur.

-T'es bien un mec toi !

-S'il te plaît …

-Non, maintenant on va aller faire des courses parce que finalement, il ne reste plus grand chose à manger ..."

* * *

Le couple venait de rentrer du supermarché du coin, quand Blaine reçu un appel encore sur le portable de Kurt, de Santana et Brittany. Kurt écoutait la conversation attentivement et savait très bien que quelque chose clochait ...

« Hum … Hum … Merci de l'image Santana … à vrai dire non … Oui oui, on va aller voir ton cousin … D'ailleurs je sais pas comment … Non non, il commençait à se douter de quelque chose … Non non j'ai dit comme toi Santana. »

_Chéri, tu n'es pas très discret quand tu entreprends quelque chose … _Pensa Kurt en souriant. Il savait très bien que cette histoire du cousin gay n'était pas la vraie raison des appels quotidiens de Santana et Brittany. Le châtain se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, écoutant toujours la conversation téléphonique. Il sortit des concombres du sac de course, le légume qu'ils auraient le plus mangé dans la semaine, car Blaine et Kurt faisait une surconsommation de comcombre en ce moment ... Il les prépara en salade et fit un steak à part pour Blaine, tout ça en continuant d'écouter la discussion de Blaine et des deux filles. Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose, entre « _comment ça des haut-parleurs _? » et « _une goûte de fleurs d'oranger »_, Kurt était complètement perdu. Mais il contait bien y remédier.

* * *

Quand Blaine eu finit sa conversation, il alla dans la cuisine rejoindre Kurt qui cuisinait, il se plaça derrière lui, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Kurt en eu des frissons.

« -Désolé, dit Blaine, ça a été un peu plus long que prévu. Bon, qu'est ce que tu nous prépare ?

-Salade de concombres. Répondit-il en se dégageant de Blaine.

-Et bien, on aura manger que salades et omelettes depuis que nous sommes arrivés, dit Blaine en riant, remarquant tout de même l'énervement de Kurt.

-Bon, Blaine, s'énerva Kurt en jetant le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains sur le plan de travail. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ! Qu'est ce que tu mijotes avec Brittany et Santana ?

-Rien de particulier je te dis, j'aide juste Santana avec son cousin, répliqua Blaine en essayant de garder son calme devant l'inquiétude de son petit-ami.

-Oui, c'est ça … Blaine ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu mens. De plus, c'est totalement incohérent ! Pourquoi tu parlais de filets mignons et de petits légumes alors que tu voulais aider quelqu'un avec son homosexualité ?

-Mais … Je … Enfin … »

Il se fit couper par Kurt qui cria un grand « Stop ! » qui résonna dans toute la maison. Kurt tenait vraiment à savoir ce qu'il se passait, il comptait bien en finir avec cette histoire.

« -Blaine, tu as deux solutions : soit tu m'expliques gentiment ce qui se passe, soit j'appelle Brittany qui, comme tu le sais, ne sait absolument pas garder un secret et elle me le dira et tu subiras ma colère pendant tout le reste de la semaine. À toi de choisir.

-Kurt … s'il te plait …

-Non Blaine ! Je me demande vraiment ce que vous trafiquez pour avoir à vous appelez tout les jours.

-Elles m'aident et je les aides, je te l'ai dit.

-Oui, mais à quoi ?

-Elles m'aidaient à préparer quelque chose pour toi. » Dit Blaine en regardant par terre, il espérait que Kurt n'allait pas lui soutirer toutes les informations.

_Oh … _Pensa Kurt. C'était donc ça … Il voulait lui faire une surprise, il comprit alors immédiatement le comportement de Blaine et son cœur flancha devant la moue triste de son petit-ami, le petit-ami le plus adorable du monde. Blaine faisait donc ça pour lui faire plaisir, mais il savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ça. Devant la mine de Blaine qui semblait plus que déçu, il décida de ne pas demander plus. Il s'approcha de Blaine, releva son menton, le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. Blaine lui renvoya un petit sourire qui fit craquer Kurt. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Quand leurs étreinte fut terminer, ils se mirent à table et ils discutaient du petit cousin de Santana en dégustant leur énième salade de concombres.

« -ça fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ?

-Deux ans, apparemment.

-Pauvre garçon ...

-Oui … Soupira Blaine qui avait envie de rire en pensant au fait qu'ils parlaient de quelqu'un qui n'existait pas.

-On va aller le voir demain après-midi, on verra bien si il est aussi mal que Santana le dit … Souffla Blaine."

Tout à coup, le téléphone de Kurt sonna. Blaine regarda Kurt comme pour lui demander l'autorisation, Kurt hocha la tête, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Blaine décrocha le téléphone.

« -Salut le gnome, dit Santana à l'autre bout du fil.

-Salut Santana. Qu'est ce qu'il y a pour que tu me rappelles ?

-Tu m'as pas dit ton plan, je te rappelle. Alors, dis moi.

-J'en ai pas, Santana.

-Parfaitement la réponse que je voulais, dit Santana apparemment plutôt heureuse.

-Tu en as un, c'est ça ?

-Parfaitement le lutin.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu m'as dit que tu irais sois-disant voir mon cousin demain après-midi avec Kurt. Il faut que Kurt parte de la maison avant toi. Alors, je t'explique le clown, parce que je suppose que t'as pas tout compris. Vu qu'ils vous restent que deux jours de vacances à deux, je suppose que t'as prévu ton coup pour demain. Et bien quand demain il se rendra chez mon cousin imaginaire, toi tu partiras plus tard et tu le rejoindra là bas, tu lui diras que t'as quelque chose à faire à la maison et qu'il n'a qu'à partir devant à pied. Et donc c'est là que Brittany et moi, on arrive. Quand vous êtes tout les deux partis, on arrive et on installe tout pour le soir, et quand vous rentrez tu lui demandes de se changer et tu fais ce que tu as prévu, soirée sur la plage, on va même installer une scène pour vous. Donc il faut que ce soit toi qui prenne la voiture et comme je sais très bien que ton mec aime marcher, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour ça. Dit Santana fière de son plan.

-Eh … Ben … C'est un plan parfait. OK, je m'occupe de Kurt. Merci beaucoup les filles.

-Je te laisse faire hobbit. À demain »

Bon maintenant il ne restait qu'à le dire à Kurt.

* * *

Le couple décida faire une énième soirée _Titanic,_ calés confortablement dans le canapé en cuir du salon. Ils arrivèrent à la scène où Jack meurt et comme d'habitude, Kurt se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Blaine. Ce dernier réconfortait son petit-copain en lui caressant le dos affectueusement et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ce soir là, le châtain s'endormit dans les bras de son amour et Blaine décida finalement de dormir avec lui sur le canapé, les deux complètement collés. Blaine était vraime,t bien, il avait Kurt dans ses bras, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde même si il avait un peu chaud ...

Il espérait vraiment que demain, tout se passe bien …

* * *

à suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Glee ne m'apartient pas.**_

_**Comme vous avez devinez pour l'histoire de Blaine … J'ai pas pu attendre pour publier ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publier aussi rapidement que les autres, juste pour vous laisser patienter un peu en imaginant la réponse de Kurt. Merci pour vos reviews encore.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Oui ou non ?**_

Ce matin là, Kurt se réveilla dans les bras de son homme qui dormait profondément, le châtain prit plaisir à le regarder, il était tellement beau. Kurt essaya de bouger et fit, sans le vouloir, bouger la table basse qui était près du canapé, ce qui fit un bruit monstrueux qui réveilla Blaine en sursaut.

« -Désolé chéri, dit Kurt penaud.

-C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, dit Blaine en souriant à son petit ami

-Bon ben maintenant, on va se lever parce qu'on a pas mal de choses à faire. » Dit Kurt en se levant, très en forme.

* * *

C'était déjà l'après-midi, le plan de Santana était donc en marche. Grâce à dieu ou à n'importe qui d'autre, Kurt n'avait pas voulu prendre la voiture et s'était rendu à pied chez le sois-disant cousin de Santana, à une adresse inventé par cette dernière. Santana allait arriver dans quelques minutes, Blaine l'attendait devant le coin de la rue, assez stressé, quand il vit deux camions poids-lourd arriver dans sa direction, il put repérer derrière, une petite camionnette qui contenait tout les musiciens du Glee Club ainsi que tout leurs instruments derrières. Et derrière une belle voiture rouge conduite par une belle brune hispanique du nom de Santana Lopez, à côté d'elle sur le siège passager, la jolie Brittany chantait. Tout les véhicules tournèrent en direction de Blaine qui regardait incrédule. Quand tout les véhicules furent rentrés dans la propriété, Santana et Brittany sortirent de la voiture de la brune et se dirigèrent vers Blaine en courant.

« Blaine ! » Cria Brittany en arrivant.

La jolie blonde sauta au cou de Blaine et le serra dans ses bras, ce à quoi Blaine répondit en l'enlaçant à son son tour et en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Santana regardait ce spectacle en souriant. C'est à ce moment que Blaine comprit pourquoi Santana faisait ça, pourquoi elle l'aidait. Santana comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt parce qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose pour Brittany. Il lui fit signe de venir avec eux pour une accolade amicale. Santana enlaça les deux et les trois rirent en même temps. Brittany dit à Blaine :

« Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour ma licorne, mais surtout je suis fière de toi Blaine parce que tout simplement tu fais beaucoup pour rendre ma jolie licorne heureuse. »

ça n'avait pas trop de sens mais Blaine apprécia et la remercia.

« -Bon ! Cria Santana, dépêche toi de rejoindre la licorne de Brittany, nous on s'occupe de tout.

-OK ! Mais c'est quoi tout ces camions ? Demanda Blaine toujours un peu étonné.

-C'est pour l'équipement électronique. Répondit Brittany, ce qui étonna encore plus Blaine.

-OK, comment t'as fait pour payer ça Santana ? Demanda Blaine.

-J'ai pas payer, j'ai fait du chantage au troll qui dirige l'entreprise de fourniture. Dit-elle toujours aussi fière d'elle.

-D'accord, je vais pas chercher à comprendre … Dit Blaine. Bon merci les filles à toutes à l'heure, il faut que je me dépêche. »

* * *

Les deux amoureux étaient désormais dans la voiture, Kurt était surpris de n'avoir rencontrer aucun cousin Lopez à l'adresse donné par Santana, même si il se doutait un peu des mensonges de Blaine. Blaine, quant à lui, mourrait d'envie de rire quand Kurt et lui se sont retrouvés chez des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qu'ils demandaient un certain Pedro Lopez, qui n'existait pas vraiment.

« -ça m'étonne vraiment qu'il n'y ait pas eu le cousin de Santana à cette adresse … Dit Kurt en réfléchissant. Comment une cousine peut se tromper sur l'adresse de son cousin ?

-Oui … Moi aussi je me le demande … » Dit Blaine qui se retenait de rire.

C'était un peu idiot de la part de Blaine de rire pour ça, surtout qu'il mentait à Kurt avec cette histoire de cousin, mais bon, si ça pouvait empêcher de faire foirer son plan ...

Ils prirent le chemin de la villa en voiture, c'était Blaine qui conduisait pour une fois et il fit un détour par un endroit qui était complètement inconnu pour Kurt.

« -On va où ? Demanda Kurt un peu perdu.

-Je fais un détour, il faut que j'aille voir une boutique. »

Blaine se gara sur le côté, près d'une horlogerie.

« -Tu vas acheter une montre ? Demanda Kurt qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait.

-Non, la boutique est à cinq minutes. Tu peux attendre dans la voiture s'il te plaît ?

-Mais …

-Désolé ! » Dit Blaine en sortant, verrouillant directement les portes de la voiture de Kurt après en être sortit, laissant ce dernier seul dans la voiture.

Il couru dans la rue, et s'arrêta devant la boutique de fleurs. Il rentra, dit bonjour à la vendeuse et s'avança vers les fleurs blanches en cherchant leurs signification qu'il avait regardé au préalable sur internet :

**_Fleurs blanches : _**_Symbole de la pureté et de la virginité, de la consolation, de l'innocence, de la naïveté et de la joie. Mais aussi du raffinement et de l'élégance. En effet, la pureté du blanc évoque la beauté et la perfection._

_Beauté et perfection, raffinement, élégance, OK je prends, _pensa Blaine.

Il s'avança en suite vers les fleurs rouges, regardant leurs signification sur son portable.

**_Fleurs rouges : _**_Symbole de la passion, du courage, de l'ambition, de l'amour ardent et passionné mais également le symbole de la colère. La couleur rouge est une couleur qui exprime l'ardeur des sentiments. La fleur rouge sera utilisée pour une déclaration d'amour passionnée._

_Déclaration d'amour passionnée, passion, courage, ambition : Parfait, _pensa le petit brun, de plus en plus stressé par l'approche de cette soirée.

Il s'avança vers la vendeuse.

« -Un bouquet de roses blanches et rouges, s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord … Vous voulez mettre un mot ? C'est pour votre petite-amie ? Demanda la vieille femme plutôt gentille et souriante. »

_Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas homophobe_, pensa Blaine. _Bon, pas de mensonge, j'en ai sufisament fait._

« -Oui je veux bien mettre un mot s'il vous plait, pour mon … petit-ami.

-Oh … Dit-elle, souriant toujours.

-Euh … Oui … Répondit Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

-Et qu'est-ce-que vous voulez marquer ? »

Elle lui sourit. Elle était très agréable, elle lui donna le bouquet et quand Blaine lui dit ce qu'il comptait faire, elle félicita Blaine et ne lui fit pas payer le bouquet. Blaine sortit de la boutique le sourire aux lèvres. Il courra jusqu'à la voiture et en rentrant, il tendit le bouquet à Kurt et vit un sourire éclaircir son visage. Kurt embrassa Blaine sur la joue.

«-_Pour mon amour, mon Kurt, des fleurs qui expriment mes pensées … _Dit Kurt qui lisait le mot sur le bouquet. Oh merci, il ne fallait pas. C'est pourquoi ?

-Quand on va arriver, tu vas direct monter en haut et prendre tout ton temps pour t'habiller et te faire beau, parce que ce soir va être une soirée spéciale. » Répondit Blaine, récitant mot pour mot le discours de Santana.

* * *

En arrivant, Kurt sortit dans la voiture en courant, en essayant de ne pas de se soucier de ce qui se passait sur la plage. Il courra dans les escalier qui menait à la villa, il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises. Blaine quant à lui se changeait dans un des poids-lourd garé près de la plage. En arrivant dans la maison, Kurt couru jusqu'à la chambre, totalement paniqué. Il se doutait un peu de ce qui allait arriver au cours de la soirée, mais il ne préférait pas y penser de peur de se tromper. Il ferma la porte derrière lui même si ça ne changeait pas grand chose vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et ne remarqua qu'après ce qu'il y avait posé sur son lit : Une chemise blanche à manches mi-longues ainsi qu'un pantalon noir très sobre et très moulant, une rose rouge posée dessus, ainsi qu'un petit mot :

_Ne me remercie pas Pingouin Laqué,_

_Profite bien de cette soirée._

_Mets cette tenue, ça changera un peu._

_Bisous Bisous_

_Santana :)_

Kurt sourit à ça, il n'aurait jamais cru un seul jour que Santana l'aiderait autant. Il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Il prit les vêtements et les mit, il rentra dans la salle de bain pour voir comment les habits lui allait. Il pris alors de la laque et un peigne et se coiffa le mieux possible. Au bout de quarante-cinq il jugea le résultat parfait et se décida à sortir. Il descendit les escaliers vers la plage lentement, toujours aussi paniqué, il arriva, il avança vers la plage et n'en crut pas ses yeux :

Une petite scène y avait été installé ainsi que des lampes au sol dans chaque recoins, il y avait de la musique qui sortait d'enceintes qui pendaient de hauts poteaux. Plus loin, il y avait une magnifique table installée. Il vit Blaine en train de régler quelque chose avec les musiciens en entrant sur la plage.

Blaine se retourna et fut ébloui par la beauté de Kurt. Ce dernier avait les joues rosies par la timidité, il portait une chemise blanche aux manches mi-longues qui lui allait parfaitement bien, qui lui donnait un côté très chic et très habillé, pantalon noir et moulant, ceinture marron qu'on pouvait voir car il avait plié sa chemise pour, cheveux toujours impeccables, il souriait devant la mine étonné de Blaine. Blaine s'avança vers lui et Kurt lui donna la rose. Blaine posa un baiser délicat sur une de ses joues. Il avancèrent vers la table et la rose qu'avait donné Kurt à Blaine rejoignait le bouquet qu'avait acheté ce dernier l'après-midi dans le vase.

« -Tu es vraiment magnifique, tu sais ça ? dit Blaine avec amour.

-Merci chéri, tu es très beau toi aussi, dit Kurt tandis que Blaine tirait sa chaise pour le faire s'asseoir. Très galant, souri Kurt.

-Merci, je voulais avoir une soirée parfaite.

-Je pense que tu peux réussir, lui répondit Kurt en souriant.

-J'espère. »

Ils dégustaient une sauté de légumes préparée par les soins de Blaine. Ce dernier servit un verre de rosé au châtain quand un air de Whitney Houston qui ne leurs était pas inconnu, retentit dans les enceintes. « I Have Nothing », c'était la chanson que Kurt avait chanté à Blaine la semaine dernière.

« Tu veux danser ? » Demanda Blaine en tendant la main à son petit-ami qui la saisit sans hésitation.

Blaine amena le châtain sur la scène. Il faisait nuit et les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel. _Parfait pour illustrer ma chanson toute à l'heure_, pensa Blaine. Le couple dansait lentement, Kurt avait ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et Blaine avait les siens autour de la taille du châtain. Kurt chantait les paroles de la chanson dans l'oreille de Blaine. Le brun quant à lui ne répondit que par un _Je t'aime._

_« Je t'aimerai toujours. » _Souffla Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

À la fin de la chanson, le couple se remit à table. À la fin du repas, Blaine ramena Kurt sur scène pour sa chanson. Il déposa un des tabouret à proximité sur la scène pour que Kurt reste près de lui lorsqu'il chantait.

« Je pense chaque mot de cette chanson. » Lui dit Blaine au préalable.

La guitare démarra, Blaine regarda son petit-ami dans les yeux et se mit à chanter, Kurt reconnu immédiatement la chanson, _Yellow_ de Coldplay.

_**Look at the stars**  
**Look how they shine for you**  
**And everything you do**  
**Yeah, they were all yellow**_

Blaine regardait l'homme qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie, et voyait très bien que Kurt était ému, même très ému.  
_  
**I came along**  
**I wrote a song for you**  
**And all the things you do**  
**And it was called "Yellow."**_

**So then I took my turn**  
**Oh what a thing to have done**  
**And it was all "Yellow."**

**Your skin**  
**Oh yeah, your skin and bones**  
**Turn into something beautiful**  
**You know, you know I love you so**  
**You know I love you so**

Kurt pleurait désormais. Blaine disait par cette chanson qu'il aimait Kurt, qu'il croyait en lui et qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Il aimait pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il faisait.

**I swam across**  
**I jumped across for you**  
**Oh what a thing to do**

**Cause you were all "Yellow,"**  
**I drew a line**  
**I drew a line for you**  
**Oh what a thing to do**  
**And it was all "Yellow."**

**Your skin**  
**Oh yeah your skin and bones**  
**Turn into something beautiful**  
**And you know for you**  
**I'd bleed myself dry **  
**For you i'd bleed myself dry**

**It's true, look how they shine for you**  
**Look how they shine for you**  
**Look how they shine for**  
**Look how they shine for you**  
**Look how they shine for you**  
**Look how they shine**

**Look at the stars**  
**Look how they shine for you**  
**And all the things that you do**

Kurt pleurait toujours beaucoup. Blaine s'avança vers lui, l'embrassa, mit un genoux à terre et regarda le beau châtain dans les yeux.

« Kurt, je t'aime, ça tu le sais. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, ça moi je le sais depuis que je t'ai vu chanter _Blackbird_, je ne voyais plus que toi. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su qu'on vivrait des choses incroyables ensemble, et j'ai eu raison. Regarde, tu aurais pu demander à n'importe qui le chemin de la salle de chant, pourtant, c'est à moi que tu as demandé. C'est le destin qui nous a réunis. Je pense que rien ne pourra me séparer de toi, à part_ toi_ bien sûr. Je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi, me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés, partager ma salle de bain avec toi, te soigner quand tu es malade, courir pour acheter de la laque au supermarché … Bref, je veux partager chaque jour de ta vie, de ton quotidien. Parce que je t'aime, je t'aime pour ta façon d'être : pour ta facilité à prévoir les tendances de la mode, ta voix, ton rire, ta force face à toute les épreuves, pour la façon dont tu rougis dès que quelqu'un dit quelque chose d'osé, pour la façon dont tu poses tes yeux sur moi et la liste est longue, je pourrais passer des heures à vanter tes qualités ... J'aime tout chez toi, chaque petit détail, comme je te l'ai dit avec cette chanson, je crois en toi, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui fait briller les étoiles par la seule force de ton amour, je ferai tout pour toi … Je veux te le prouver ...

_Kurt Hummel, veux-tu m'épouser ? _»

* * *

à suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore pour vous reviews qui me poussent de plus en plus à continuer d'écrire cette histoire.**

_**Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas, hélas.**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Une réponse**_

Le couple avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, suite à la réaction très exagérée de Kurt vis-à-vis de la demande en mariage de Blaine. En effet, Blaine s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

* * *

*Flashback*

Kurt n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Blaine non plus. Dès que la bague de fiançailles fut exposé à lui, Kurt se mit à hurler comme un fou, on devait l'entendre crier_ HA ! _à l'autre bout du monde. Dès qu'il n'eut plus de souffle, Kurt se jeta tout habillé dans la mer, continuant tout de même à crier quand il le pouvait. Il nageait comme un enfant qui prenait son premier bain. Blaine le regarder toujours complètement paralysé, la bouche ouverte. Quand Kurt sortit de l'eau, il se dirigea en courant vers la maison, ne s'arrêtant même pas une seule fois même après être tombé trois fois dans les escaliers. On entendait Kurt qui criait même dans la maison, Blaine put même l'entendre claquer la porte de la chambre. Ce dernier, désormais seul sur la plage, se mit à pleurer.

*Fin du Flashback*

* * *

Ce matin là, Blaine se réveillait après avoir dormi sur le canapé en cuir du salon, une deuxième nuit mais cette fois seul. Il n'avait pas souhaité dormir avec Kurt car il savait que celui là ne devait pas se sentir bien. Il se leva, il portait toujours sa belle chemise noire d'hier, il décida de l'enlever. Celle-ci lui collait à la peau. Il alla donc à la cuisine torse-nu. En arrivant, il vit Kurt en train de préparer des pancakes. Quand Kurt le vit il commença à partir.

« Kurt … S'il te plaît, le supplia Blaine. Ne pars pas, si tu veux j'attends, mais … ne pars pas ... »

Kurt n'osait pas le regardé dans les yeux. Il resta là à préparer ses pancakes. Blaine alla s'asseoir à une des chaises autour de la petite table qui leur servait pour le repas. Il regardait Kurt, le cœur brisé. Il se posait des questions : _Est-ce-qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Est-ce-qu'il veut se marier avec moi ? À quoi il pense, là maintenant ?_

«- Kurt … Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait … Dit Blaine en un murmure.

-Mais que veux-tu que je dise ? Cria Kurt énervé, en regardant enfin Blaine dans les yeux.

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes …

-Mais bien sûr que je t'aime ! Dit le châtain tristement, il s'était calmer devant l'air si triste de son petit ami. C'est donc ça que tu crains ? Que je ne t'aime pas ? Tu penses ça, parce que j'ai mal réagi face à ce que tu as fait hier ? Blaine, je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, mais …

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Blaine complètement paniqué.

-Je ne sais pas … Il faut que je réfléchisse.

-Je comprends, je te laisserai le temps que tu veux …

-Merci. » Dit Kurt.

Il fallait que Kurt réfléchisse, il fallait qu'il prenne un moment à lui. Il savait très bien que Blaine était très mal comme ça, à attendre sa réponse. Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas lui répondre maintenant, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne pouvait pas rester devant Blaine et son air triste qui faisait flancher son cœur. Il décida donc de s'éclipser, non sans le dire à Blaine avant, ne voulant pas plus l'inquiéter.

« Je vais prendre un bain, une petite heure. J'ai besoin d'enlever tout le sable et le sel dans mes cheveux. » Dit Kurt en embrassant Blaine sur la joue.

Il s'en alla choisir ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Comme il savait très bien que Blaine et lui n'allait pas sortir, il décida de ne pas trop se soucier de la mode. Il prit un pull noir très large, et un jogging de Blaine gris. Il pris son téléphone et il s'isola dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Kurt était allongé dans la baignoire, il réfléchissait :

_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je sais plus … Je l'aime, mais … Me marier … à mon âge … Dire que j'avais critiqué Rachel pour ça … Et si je lui dis oui ? Et si je lui dis non ?_

Kurt décida alors de faire le pour et le contre.

_Le pour … J'aime Blaine, c'est l'amour de ma vie, je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés, ça c'est sûr. Plus personne ne lui tournerait autour. Mais … Comment est-ce-qu'il compte faire pour sa dernière année ? Bon ça je verrai plus tard. Je rêve de me marier avec lui. Ça rendrait notre relation complètement intouchables pour les autres, les gens comprendraient que rien ne peut nous séparer. Si je me mari avec lui, jamais on ne se séparera, on aura probablement des enfants plus tard … Enfin plutôt on élèvera des enfants … Je ne sais plus …_

_Le contre … Mon père, Carole … Comme il le prendrait ? Déjà que mon père n'avait pas vraiment apprécier pour Finn et Rachel alors que Finn n'est pas son fils. Et puis le Glee Club ? Est-ce-qu'ils nous soutiendrons ? Et puis, on a tout notre temps. On est vraiment trop jeunes pour se marier. Et puis, je ne vais pas le perdre si je ne l'épouse pas … Je sais pas quoi faire … Il faut que je pense à autre chose … _

Kurt décida de mettre un peu de musique, pour penser à autre chose. Il prit la télécommande sur le côté de la baignoire pour allumer la chaîne hi-fi en face de lui. Mais apparemment, pour penser à autre chose, ce n'était pas gagné … Sa vie le rattrapait toujours :

_Marry The Night de Lady Gaga … évidemment … Tout pour me faire penser à ça …_

Il changea de station :

_Yellow … Ils se foutent de moi ? _

Il continua à changer de station :

_Don't stop belivin' … Non, cette chanson m'énerve._

Encore une fois :

_Wedding Song de Bod Dylan … Ma vie me poursuit ou quoi ?_

Une dernière fois :

_Something, les Beatles. Parfait !_

Il écoutait la chanson tout en pensant à lui, à Blaine à eux deux :

Leur première rencontre, leur premier duo, leur premier fou-rire, leur première dispute, la première déclaration de Blaine, leur premier baiser, le retour de Kurt à McKinley, la première fois où il avait vu Blaine pleurer, leur premier bal de promo ensemble, toutes les fois où Blaine avait protégé Kurt, leurs premiers je t'aime, le transfert de Blaine à McKinley, leur première fois, le premier réveil côte à côte, leurs première jalousie, leurs regards incessants, le rétablissement de Blaine après s'être prit le slushie à la place de Kurt, Kurt avait prit soin de lui. La saint valentin où Blaine était revenu après ses longues semaines de repos, leur soirée tout les deux, Chandler, le garçon qui avait failli tout gâcher, à dire vrai c'est Kurt qui avait failli tout gâcher en n'étant pas honnête avec Blaine, mais celà avait quand même conduit à une grande discussion qui avait terminé en déclaration d'amour, Kurt pensait que les choses rentrerait dans l'ordre après ça, mais ce n'était pas le cas : tout était beaucoup mieux. Kurt ne mettait plus d'auto-bronzant dans la crème hydratante de Blaine et Blaine faisait tout le temps des compliments à Kurt … Mais surtout, ils n'avaient plus de secret l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient heureux, leurs relations sexuelles étaient maintenant de plus en plus imprévues aussi … Ils étaient à l'écoute l'un de l'autre. Depuis ce jour-là, leur relation était devenue intouchable, plus forte.

Et maintenant Blaine le demandait en mariage ...

C'est fou ce que Kurt pouvait l'aimer, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait aimer comme ça. Il s'endormit dans ses réflexions, mais elles avaient déjà abouties à quelque chose …

* * *

Kurt se réveilla en entendant que Blaine toquait à la porte. Il plia ses jambes contre son torse.

« -Rentre, dit Kurt.

-Euh … Désolé, dit Blaine en rentrant à moitié.

-Tu n'es pas encore lavé ? Demanda Kurt en voyant que son petit-ami était torse-nu et arborait toujours son pantalon d'hier.

-Non … J'ai pas pu, il n'y avait pas de gel douche dans l'autre salle de bain et j'ai pas oser te demander d'entrer … Mais comme ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures que tu étais dans la salle de bain … » Dit Blaine avec un regard triste, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Kurt réfléchit quelques secondes. Il sourit à son petit-copain.

«-Viens dans le bain si tu veux, dit Kurt en regardant son petit-copain avec un air qui se voulait rassurant.

-Mais … T'es sûr … Enfin … Je peux aller me doucher en bas si tu préfères … Dit Blaine un peu désemparé, il voulait que Kurt réfléchisse, il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrai faire changer la décision du châtain.

-Viens. » lui dit simplement Kurt.

Blaine rentra dans la pièce, il posa ses serviettes sur le côté et commença à se déshabiller, sous le regard d'un Kurt visiblement très intéressé. Il rentra dans la baignoire et se plaça en face de Kurt, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. Mais Kurt ne souhaitant pas en rester là, s'avança plus vers Blaine, jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser. Blaine reçut ce baiser, si doux, si magique, si merveilleux, si Kurt en fait … Quand il se décolla des lèvres de Kurt après ce baiser, il avait envie de l'embrasser encore et encore, Kurt le voyait dans son regard et il l'embrassa encore avant de se placer à côté de lui dans la baignoire, pour pouvoir placer sa tête contre la sienne.

« -Tu ne m'as pas expliqué. Dit Kurt.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, t'expliquer ? Demanda Blaine, les sourcils froncés, un peu troublé.

-Tu sais hier soir, tu étais en train de parler quand je me suis mis à crier, tes projets, tu devais m'expliquer ce que tu comptais faire si on se mariait. Dit Kurt, l'air de rien, comme si il n'avait pas évité la conversation trois heures avant.

-Et bien … J'avais prévu … J'aurais aimé te l'annoncer hier … Dit Blaine un peu surpris.

-Dis moi s'il te plaît, je m'en veux pour hier. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Là je t'écoute, alors dis moi , je t'en prie. »

Blaine ne voulait pas vraiment lui annoncer comme ça, mais bon il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il devait au moins le regarder dans les yeux. Il se retourna, faisant face à Kurt.

« -Je ne vais pas à McKinley pour ma terminale, dit Blaine en regardant Kurt dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu vas retourner chez les Warblers, pour être la star au côté de Sebastian qui n'arrête pas de te draguer ? Non Blaine ! Ne fait pas ça ! Je croyais que tu avais trouvé une famille au près des New Directions ? Pourquoi ? Non ! Cria Kurt sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, son petit-ami posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Je ne vais à McKinley pour ma terminale. Parce que je vais dans un lycée privé, à New York. » Dit Blaine, tellement heureux.

Kurt mit un peu de temps à comprendre. Il regarda son petit-ami dans les yeux et quand il eut enfin comprit, il se jeta dans les bras de Blaine en pleurant de joie.

« -Oh mon dieu, Blaine … ça veut dire que tu déménages à New York avec moi, dès cet été ? Oh mon dieu … Je peux pas y croire, c'est impossible ! Mais attends … Tu serais prêt à laisser tout pour moi, encore une fois, laisser tes amis et ta vie derrière ? Enfin, à New York, y aura toujours Finn et Rachel, mais, ta famille … C'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu laisses tout tomber pour moi …

-Ma vie, c'est toi. OK ? Alors, est-ce-que tu veux que je t'explique la suite ? Dit Blaine, tellement content que son petit-ami pense à lui avant lui-même, Blaine faisait exactement la même chose.

-Je t'aime tellement … Dit Kurt en se perdant dans les yeux de Blaine.

-Bon … Je pensait qu'on partirait à New York ensemble cet été, on loue un appartement, et l'année d'après, après avoir eu mon diplôme, on se marierait. Enfin … Tu sais … Je pensais juste à ça … Mais bon … » Dit Blaine dont la voix se taisait en un murmure.

Kurt entoura le cou de Blaine de ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent encore passionnément et les deux sortirent du bain et s'enroulèrent dans leurs serviettes. Ils enfilèrent leurs tenues respectives et s'allongèrent dans leur lit, ils s'enlaçait, ils s'embrassaient, ils discutaient surtout.

« -Blaine … Il faut que je te dise quelque chose … Commença Kurt en se levant pour s'asseoir sur les jambes de Blaine qui, lui, était assit dans le lit.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a chéri ? Demanda Blaine, étonné par l'air nerveux de son petit-ami.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis, c'est pas un truc qu'on peut prendre à la légère le mariage … Alors en une journée, je pense qu'on ne peut pas y réfléchir. Je sais que tu me laisses le temps, mais je pense y avoir déjà bien réfléchis, je pense en fait que j'y pense depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Dit Kurt en souriant. Oui, je sais c'est bête, j'en ai toujours rêvé mais j'aurais pensé jusqu'à mardi, que toi aussi tu y pensais. Alors, j'ai réfléchis.

Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, Blaine. Et c'est toi que je veux. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. _Je veux t'épouser._ »

Blaine se mit à pleurer de joie, il embrassa Kurt, se dégagea de lui et alla chercher la bague. Quand il la ramena devant Kurt, ce dernier ne la mit pas directement au doigt, il connaissait Blaine et il savait qu'il y aurait certainement quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Cette bague était un anneau d'argent, simple et magnifique, il brillait.

Et dedans, une inscription assez simple : _Forever_

Kurt embrassa encore son_ fiancé_ et enfila la bague qui lui allait comme un gant.

Après ça, les deux passèrent la soirée à se câliner et à faire des plans d'avenir et à parler du mariage … Blaine était allongé sur Kurt, ce dernier lui dit :

«Donc, demain, quand on rentre, tu annonces ça à mon père. »

_Oh mon dieu_, pensa Blaine.

* * *

À suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee ne m'appartient pas !**

**Notre petit couple est toujours dans sa bulle pour l'instant, pour l'instant c'est le monde des bisounours mais je vous assure que ça va changer assez rapidement. Pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai eu un délire personnel sur la réaction de Kurt … Un rêve bizarre où j'étais lui et que ma meilleure amie me demandait en mariage … Longue histoire … Vous vous en fichez hein ? C'est pas grave ! Bon, en tout cas merci encore (et encore) pour vos reviews. J'ai été un peu longue à publier, veuillez m'en excuser. Bonne lecture ;)**

_**Chapitre 6 : Réactions**_

Kurt se réveilla, tenant dans ses bras celui qu'il aimait. Ils étaient à moitié enroulés dans le drap qui leurs servait de couverture pour cette chaleur. Kurt avait la main sur le torse nu de son fiancé, tout les deux portant des boxers de la collection David Beckham, Kurt le noir et Blaine le bleu foncé. Le châtain embrassa son fiancé sur le front avant de se détacher de lui et de décider de se lever. Blaine ne sentant plus la présence de son aimé contre lui, se tourna pour le chercher dans le lit, il ne trouva rien et se rendormit quelques secondes après. Blaine était désormais allongé au milieu du lit, sur le ventre. Kurt le regarda en souriant bêtement, si amoureux. Il chercha à s'habiller pour entreprendre de ranger un peu ses affaires et surtout pour ne pas sortir à moitié nu. Il chercha dans l'armoire, silencieusement et trouva un t-shirt bleu clair, taille XXL à Blaine et le lui vola sans hésitation. Il l'enfila rapidement et couru jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il avança vers la table où il regarda les fleurs que lui avait offert Blaine. Il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

_Verre de lait, tartine confiture de framboise et beurre._ Pensa Kurt tout en préparant le tout avec amour. Il prit la même chose pour lui et mit le tout sur un plateau. Il alla dans la chambre et posa le plateau sur la table basse prêt de la porte. Il s'avança vers le lit pour essayer de réveiller son homme, il s'assit d'abord mais se glissa finalement sous le drap et passa son bras sur le dos de Blaine et lui fit des petits bisous dans le cou ce à quoi Blaine répondit par un petit soupir. Soudainement, le brun se retourna et mis sa tête dans le cou de Kurt et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en remontant ses baisers légers vers son oreille.

« Mon amour … » Souffla Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt sourit, Blaine releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement. À la fin de leur baiser, le couple se regarda dans les yeux et Blaine caressa la joue de Kurt du bout des doigts, il l'embrassa encore brièvement et passa sa main sous le t-shirt de son fiancé pour lui caresser le dos.

« -Allez, on déjeune chéri, dit paisiblement Kurt qui n'avait pas franchement envie que cet instant de tendresse s'arrête mais ne voulant pas non plus cassé son plan de la journée.

-Je t'aime, dit Blaine toujours dans son monde de Bisounours.

-Oui, moi aussi, mais réveille toi un peu parce que le programme de la journée est plutôt chargé.

Blaine sursauta et son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure en pensant qu'il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, dont le père de Kurt. Il aimait beaucoup Burt Hummel, il savait que celui ci était sérieux et sévère, particulièrement en ce qui concerne son fils, c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. Mais cet homme avait un grand cœur et beaucoup de tolérance, ça aussi, il le savait. Mais vu comme il avait réagi face au fiançailles de Rachel et Finn, Blaine avait vraiment peur de sa réaction.

Kurt se leva, prit le plateau posé sur la table basse et le posa sur les jambes de Blaine qui s'était assit. Il s'installa prêt du garçon, à qui il donna directement après ça, un t-shirt gris sortit de l'armoire. Blaine le remercia pour le petit-déjeuner et ils mangèrent tout les deux mais Blaine semblait distrait et stressé. Kurt savait pour quoi et il en était plutôt heureux à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas parce que Blaine était stressé, au contraire, c'est juste qu'il rêve de ça depuis toujours. Dans son rêve, tout se passe bien, son père sert Blaine dans ses bras et les félicites, il espérait que ce soit comme ça. Quand les deux finirent de déjeuner ils commencèrent à plier bagages, ils choisirent leurs vêtements pour la journée, Kurt, un peu fatigué, râlait pour aller se changer mais fut encourager par une tape sur les fesses par Blaine qui lui fit étouffer un cri. Quand les deux étaient habillés, et avaient finis leurs valises, ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour manger.

« -Mon dernier repas avant ma mort … Dit Blaine désespéré.

-Tu es encore plus mélodramatique que Rachel ! Ria Kurt.

-Comment va réagir ton père ?

-Je ne vois pas l'avenir, désolé chéri. Rigola encore Kurt, devant la mine désemparée de son fiancé.

-Oh mon dieu Kurt … Je vais mourir … Ronchonna Blaine.

-Blaine, tu n'es pas du genre à t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Ça va mal à ce point ?

-Comment tu te sentirais toi, si tu devais annoncer ça à mes parents ? Dit Blaine paniqué.

-C'est pas pareil, tes parents je les connais très mal et je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont quelques choses contre moi, alors que mon père tu le connais depuis plus d'un an et il t'aime beaucoup. Détends-toi, OK ? » Répondit Kurt qui avait une totale confiance en son futur-mari et sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

* * *

Blaine mangeait un biscuit sablé, complètement paniqué. Tandis que Kurt conduisait depuis deux heures. Ils allaient bientôt s'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute pour échanger, que Blaine devienne conducteur. Kurt savait parfaitement que Blaine était totalement paniqué, et il savait que quand Blaine était paniqué c'était soit une parlotte en continue ou alors un silence pesant. Dans ce cas là et ben c'était le silence, que Kurt ne supportait pas.

Kurt tourna vers l'aire d'autoroute qui se présentait maintenant à lui, il se gara directement et sortit de la voiture suivit de Blaine. Kurt sortit un grand sac à bandoulière noir qui contenait des fruits et des trucs à manger. Ils s'assirent à une des dix tables de l'aire d'autoroute, Kurt posa son sac sur la table et sortit une pomme pour Blaine et une autre pour lui. Blaine la prit et la croqua directement.

« -Je vais briser immédiatement ce silence Blaine. Je suis en train de devenir dingue, sérieusement. Parles-moi un peu ! S'énerva soudainement Kurt.

-Désolé … C'est juste que … ça me stresse un peu … Dit Blaine qui était maintenant encore plus stressé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé en mariage alors ? Répondit Kurt, qui lui n'avait rien perdu de son énervement soudain.

-Ne remet pas en cause mon envie de me marier avec toi. C'est juste que j'ai peur que ton père ne m'aime pas assez, ou soit carrément contre. Je pense qu'il sera contre, mais tu serras plus heureux si ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je ne comprend pas tout. Mais tout de même, tu sais parfaitement que mon père t'adore, tu as tellement fait pour moi, et même pour lui. Et je me fiche de son avis, honnêtement, je t'épouserai quoi qu'il se passe, OK ?

-OK, dit un Blaine un peu plus rassuré qui souriait maintenant à son amour.

-Tu veux du chocolat ? »

Tout à coup, les deux se retournèrent en même temps en attendant un rire angélique. Ils virent deux garçons attablés un peu plus loin, plus vieux qu'eux de cinq ans à vu d'œil, qui riaient en se regardant amoureusement et se tenant la main. Les deux ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était un couple qui avait l'air plutôt heureux. Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent et eurent la même idée. _On doit se serrer les coudes dans la communauté homosexuels, comme l'a dit Santana_, pensa Blaine. Les deux jeunes fiancés se levèrent donc et allèrent main dans la main voir les deux autres gays sur l'aire d'autoroute, les seules autre personne sur l'aire d'autoroute à vrai dire. Bizarre. Ils y allèrent sans aucune timidité, même si ça ne se faisait pas trop d'aller parler à des gens que l'on ne connaissait pas. Ils s'avancèrent donc vers la table et Kurt fut le premier à parler.

« Hum … Bonjour, excusez-nous … On voulait vous saluer parce que … Dit Kurt n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots. »

Celui de droite était un grand blond platine au yeux verts, plutôt charmant, avec un sourire attendrissant, habillé d'une chemise grise grande et d'un pantalon moulant gris clair qui allaient très bien ensemble. Quant au deuxième, yeux noirs et cheveux noirs, coiffure un peu désordonnée, il portait un pantalon lui aussi moulant beige ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux rentrée dans son pantalon avec une ceinture noire, très chic. Les deux avaient l'air plutôt sympa.

Kurt quant à lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver quoi dire. Heureusement, le garçon à gauche l'aida.

« -Enchanté, lui c'est Paul, dit-il en présenta le grand blond qui leurs fit un signe de la main. Et moi c'est Michel, dit-il en serrant la main de Kurt et de Blaine ensuite.

-Vous êtes en couple ? Demanda directement Blaine, sans aucune discrétion …

-Oui, effectivement, depuis cinq ans. Vos noms s'il vous plaît. Répondit Paul.

-Oh excusez-moi, voici Kurt, mon fiancé et je suis Blaine. Répondit un Blaine heureux de pouvoir présenté désormais Kurt comme ça.

-Enchanté aussi. Vous êtes fiancés ? Ouah ! Merveilleux, sérieux vous avez l'air heureux, c'est magique la façon dont vous vous regardez, désolé je vous espionne depuis que vous êtes arrivés, tout mes vœux de bonheurs. Vous allez vivre dans le Massachusetts ? Parce que nous oui, sérieusement. Désolé, j'ai tendance à parler trop vite quand je suis heureux. Dit Michel en riant.

-Merci beaucoup, ria Kurt.

-Quels sont vos plans ? Personnellement comme l'a dit David, nous avons opté pour le Massachusetts comme ça on pouvait faire les études que nous voulions tout les deux.

-Nous, ce sera New-York, Kurt va à NYADA en septembre, on emménage cet été dans un appartement de Manhattan. Répondit Blaine, comme si il parlait à des connaissances lointaines.

-C'est génial, vous êtes chanteur Kurt ? Demanda David.

-Oui, Blaine et moi.

-C'est cool ! Mais … attends … C'est pas vous qui avez chanté _Candles_ au championnat des chorales de l'Ohio ? Si c'est vous ! Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtiez merveilleux ! Je me rappelle exactement des détails … Michel se fit couper par David.

-Doucement chéri, dit David pour calmer son copain, ce qui fit sourire l'autre couple.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Blaine. Vous venez de l'Ohio ?

-Michel oui, moi je suis du Maryland. Mais on est des chercheurs de gays à vrai dire. On cherche souvent à en trouver pour nous aider dans notre associations et pour aider les autres.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Demanda Kurt.

-On fait partit d'une nouvelle association LGBT* en Amérique, et on a besoin de représentant dans chaque états des États-Unis, et en s'arrêtant dans l'Ohio, on a fait un petit tour au championnat des chorales, vous étiez bluffant, tout le monde dans le public a comprit que vous étiez un couple. Bon bref, notre choix de représentant s'est arrêté sur un couple gay de Lima, je ne pense pas que vous les connaissiez, _c'est Hiram et LeRoy Berry_. Ils ont une fille qui s'appelle … Rachel c'est ça ? Oui, Rachel. » Termina Michel.

Blaine qui mangeait toujours sa pomme, faillit s'étouffer avec.

« -Oh que si on connaît ! Rachel Berry est ma meilleure amie et son fiancé est mon demi-frère. Répondit Kurt en riant.

-Oh ! C'est génial, alors on se reverra sûrement car on part à Lima, là. On doit rester une semaine pour notre dossier et aussi pour interviewer les Berry. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on doit y aller. Franchement, ravis de vous avoir rencontrer et félicitations et bonne continuation. » Dit David avec un grand sourire.

Le couple repartit donc en voiture, direction Lima, maison Hummel-Hudson.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine restaient assis dans la voiture, sans bouger, le stress se faisait sentir autour d'eux. Ils allaient rentrés dans cette maison avec le statut de fiancés … Blaine allait devoir expliquer tout à Burt Hummel sachant que celui-ci allait probablement le tué après. Blaine tentait de respirer calmement mais tout ce stress l'en empêcher. Kurt lui prit la main, et les deux se regardèrent et firent signes qu'ils étaient prêts. Ils sortirent tout les deux chacun de leur côté, Blaine rejoignit Kurt de l'autre côté de la voiture et prit immédiatement sa main. Il se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux pour se donner du courage et Kurt embrassa rapidement Blaine sur la joue. Ils prirent une grande inspiration et se dirigèrent tout les deux dans l'allée de la maison H/H. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Blaine rentra en premier, suivit de Kurt qui referma la porte derrière. Soudain la maison prit vie et Carole et Burt accoururent dans le salon.

« -Oh mes chéris ! Bonjour ! Dit Carole en embrassant sur la joue Kurt puis Blaine. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Bonjour Carole, dit Blaine. Oui, c'était super, merci …

-Alors mes grands, vous nous racontez un peu ? Dit Burt en souriant et en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Blaine qui tenait toujours la main de Kurt fermement.

-Oh … Y a beaucoup à raconter à vrai dire …. Ria Kurt.

-On vous écoutes, venez, on va s'asseoir dans le salon, dit Carole en en avança dans la grande pièce à vivre suivis des trois hommes derrière.

-Bon, on a quelque chose à vous annoncez avant tout. » Dit Blaine en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec Kurt, qui posa sa main sur sa cuisse, sous le regard protecteur de Monsieur Hummel.

Blaine n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots. Il regarda Kurt, avec ses yeux pleins d'amour, pour se donner du courage. Burt regardait la scène attentivement, comme s'il essayait de la décrypter. Il voyait et comprenait très bien le regard de Blaine, ces yeux pleins de tendresses et plein d'amour pour Kurt, son fils. Il comprenait aussi le comportement du beau brun, ses gestes d'une douceur incomparable, ce sourire qui ne s'effaçait pas quand il était prêt de Kurt. Burt savait très bien que ces deux n'avait d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre, il savait qu'ils iraient loin ensemble, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que le couple en face d'eux, avait déjà planifié tout ça.

« -Burt, Carole. Kurt et moi sommes _fiancés_. »

* * *

La réaction du père et de la belle-mère de Kurt fut meilleure que ce que pensait le jeune couple. Burt se leva et prit Blaine dans ses bras, Carole en fit de même avec Kurt. Burt versa même une petite larme. Mais directement après, il demanda à parler à Blaine, seul à seul.

« -Blaine … écoute … Commença-t-il sans pour autant pouvoir terminer.

-Oui Monsieur Hummel ? Répondit Blaine désormais inquiet.

-Burt. Appelle-moi Burt. Je vais devenir ton beau-père. Appelle-moi Burt.

-OK. Burt. Souffla Blaine.

-Je sais que tu es le bon pour mon fils. Je le sais depuis que je vous ai vu vous regarder lors du premier soir que t'as passé ici en tant que petit-ami de mon fils. Vous vous regardez d'une façon … J'ai jamais vu ça auparavant. Je suis heureux que tu sois avec lui. Je suis heureux que vous vous mariez. Maintenant je connais vos plans. Tu vas encore changer toute ta vie pour Kurt, tu es capable de ça ? Tu donnes tellement pour lui. Je ne sais pas si il fait pareil pour toi. Tout comme Finn et Rachel, vous avez besoin de voir comment c'est une vrai vie de couple et d'apprendre à vous supporter. Je sais, vous avez passer une semaine paradisiaque ensemble, mais là vous étiez éloigné de tout, du travail, des gens méchants, de vos familles. Il faut que vous sachiez comment la vie va être quand vous serez mariés à New York. Tout ne sera pas paradisiaque, comme ça a pu l'être cette dernière semaine. Vu que Rachel et Finn vivent actuellement une semaine sur deux chez les Berry et l'autre chez nous, on a un repas Hudson-Hummel-Berry tout les samedis soirs chez les Berry. Donc tu vas rester là cette nuit, et demain soir tu vas aller à ce repas avec nous, parce que je voudrais que toi et Kurt vous parliez à LeRoy et Hiram, je pense que ça vous aiderait à vous projeter un peu plus vers votre futur et à voir la vie telle qu'elle va être, c'est à dire pas parfaite, dit Burt.

-D'accord … Merci Monsieur … Burt pardon. Je sais très bien que la vie ne cessera pas parfaite, mais pour moi tout est parfait quand Kurt est avec moi. Merci pour ce soir et merci pour le dîner demain, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, en effet. Dit finalement Blaine.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu veux vraiment épouser mon fils, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je le veux plus que tout au monde."

* * *

Le soir, directement après le dîner, Kurt et Blaine allèrent dans la chambre. Burt alla chercher les affaires de Kurt et celles de Blaine pour les monter dans la chambre de son fils. Directement les affaires déposées, il s'en alla pour laisser les deux tout seuls. Blaine se jeta sur le lit, Kurt s'allongea tout contre lui et ils restèrent là, un long instant à profiter de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Kurt se rapprocha le plus possible de Blaine et il colla sa tête contre le torse du beau brun, ils étaient allongés comme ça sur le lit, toujours pas en pyjama et Kurt s'endormit contre son fiancé. Blaine le regardait dormir en lui caressant la joue ou les cheveux d'une main et le dos de l'autre.

Dans la cuisine, Carole débarrassait la table aidé par son mari qui avait l'air un peu contrarié. Carole le remarqua directement et lui demanda :

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a chéri ?

-Je me demande ce qu'ils foutent. Ça fait une heure qu'ils sont dans la chambre, qu'ils sont censés dormir et ils ont la lumière allumée, dit Burt en regardant encore la lumière blanche qui passait à travers la porte. Tu penses qu'ils sont en train de … enfin … de … tu m'auras compris.

-Mais non enfin ! Ria Carole. Ils sont bien trop respectueux pour faire ça sous ton toit, Burt. Ils ont sûrement oublié d'éteindre la lumière, c'est tout. Tu devrais arrêter de prendre ton fils pour un garçon bien trop porté sur la chose et peut-être aller voir.

-Mais … enfin … Je … Bon, OK, j'y vais. » Ronchonna le père Hummel.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta deux minutes avant d'ouvrir, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait peut-être y découvrir, et quand il rentra, le spectacle ne fut pas des moindres pour lui. Il vit les deux garçons qui dormaient tout les deux paisiblement, Kurt à moitié allongé sur Blaine, la tête sur sa poitrine, tout les deux toujours habillé des mêmes vêtements que le matin. Blaine la main sur le dos de Kurt, tellement beau tout les deux. Burt sut à ce moment, quand il s'avança vers la table de nuit pour éteindre la lampe de chevet, qu'il avait eu raison de croire en eux et de leurs faire confiance, il ne le regretterait pas. Il les fixa deux minutes avant d'éteindre et de sortir de la chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Cette nuit là le couple s'endormit avec les images de la journée et du lendemain en tête. Kurt savait que Rachel lui dirait_ « c'est pas trop tôt » _et Blaine savait que Finn lui dirait _« c'est cool mec, félicitations »_. Les deux savaient que le lendemain serait une bonne journée, mais aucun des deux ne savaient que deux invités surprises viendraient semer le doute et la peur entre eux.

* * *

_À suivre …_

* * *

_*(LGBT) = Lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels et transexuels_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, je me suis vraiment attardé sur de petits détails mais mon imagination débordait à vrai dire, le chapitre est donc peut-être un peu ennuyant, je m'en excuse. Je vais devoir ralentir pour publier. **

**Et merci pour vos reviews ! **

_**Chapitre 7 : Vive les fiancés ! **_

Ce samedi matin, Kurt se réveilla encore le premier. Il avait un peu mal au dos et ce sentait un peu bizarre d'avoir dormit tout habillé, mais ce qui importait pour lui c'était de se réveiller au côté de celui qu'il aimait. Il enleva délicatement le bras de Blaine de son dos et se leva lentement en essayant de ne pas réveiller son fiancé, il réussit plutôt bien et se retrouva assit au pied du lit. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire :

Option 1 : Prendre une douche

Option 2 : Aller déjeuner

Option 3 : Juste se changer et attendre que Blaine se réveille

_Alors … _

_Option 1 : Je prendrai ma douche avec Blaine tout à l'heure_

_Option 3 : Je vais pas gâcher mon temps, j'ai un programme trop chargé._

_Je vais opter pour l'option deux_. Pensa Kurt.

Il alla vérifier très rapidement sa coiffure devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse et sortit de la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine, dans laquelle il sursauta en voyant Carole.

« -Je te fait peur, Kurt ? Demanda Carole en riant.

-Non … Non … C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à te voir là, c'est tout, protesta Kurt.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Carole en changeant immédiatement de sujet.

-Très bien merci.

-Blaine fait un lit confortable ? Dit Carole, la question ressemblait plus à une affirmation et elle ria à la tête étonnée de son beau-fils.

-Euh … Mais enfin … Quoi … Que … Bredouilla Kurt. Tu nous as regardé dormir ?

-Non, pas moi. Ton père. Vous n'aviez pas éteint la lumière, du coup ton père est allé l'éteindre et il vous a vu dormir, toi à moitié allongé sur Blaine. Je crois qu'il était un peu bouleversé après, je crois qu'il vient de réaliser que tu n'es plus un enfant, et il est vraiment fier de toi. Et il est vraiment impressionné par ce que tu partages avec Blaine. Dit Carole en dégustant sa biscotte, l'air de rien.

- D'accord … Répondit simplement Kurt, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de sa belle-mère.

-Bon. Quel est le plan de votre journée ?

-On a une répétition avec le Glee Club pour les Nationales, on compte y aller et annoncer la nouvelle, puis quand on rentrera, on passera la fin d'après-midi à regarder Grey's Anatomy et on se préparera pour ce soir.

-OK … ça me semble un bon programme. Pas trop stressé pour le Glee Club ? Demanda Carole.

-Non … Pas vraiment. Je pense que le pire, c'était de vous l'annoncer, maintenant le plus dur est passé, dit Kurt.

-Et les parents de Blaine ?

-Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé … » Souffla Kurt, surprit de ne pas s'être soucier de ça.

Tout à coup Blaine débarqua dans la cuisine, un grand sourire au lèvres.

* * *

Blaine et Kurt étaient désormais sous la douche, il était 9h30 et il devrait bientôt aller au Glee Club. C'était l'heure de la pause petit-déjeuner de Burt Hummel, il rentra dans sa maison et vit sa femme sur le canapé du salon. Toute seule.

« -Où sont Kurt et Blaine ? Demanda directement Burt.

-Sous la douche, répondit Carole, l'air de rien.

-Quoi ? Sous la douche … Tout les deux ? En même temps ?

-Burt, il faudrait que tu t'habitues au fait que ton fils n'est plus un enfant, ria Carole devant la tête horrifiée de son mari.

-OK ! C'est pas un gosse mais il ne doit pas prendre de douche avec son fiancé _ici _!

-Du calme, papa poule, dit Carole en riant.

-Seigneur … Je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer … Souffla Burt complètement anéanti, bizarrement.

-Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à ton fils et à ses relations … Le pauvre, laisse le respirer un peu, soupira Carole.

-Et les voilà qui arrive. »

Burt entendit les deux garçons rire en descendant l'escalier. Blaine arrivait suivit de Kurt, ils étaient tout les deux bien habillés, mais très simple cette fois-ci, contrairement à d'habitude mais seulement parce que Blaine n'avait plus d'habits propres dans sa valise et que Kurt avait donc décidé qu'ils porteraient des vêtements assortis. Kurt portait un pantalon slim très moulant marron et une chemise beige rentrée dans son pantalon style un peu bouffant avec une ceinture marron foncé en cuir. Blaine arborait exactement la même tenue, seulement les dérivés de marron pour Kurt était des dérivés de gris chez lui, le pantalon noir, la chemise grise claire presque blanche et une ceinture grise. Ils étaient tout les deux très beaux, et ça changeait de leurs styles habituels, Carole et Burt le remarquèrent et les complimentèrent.

« -Waouh, vous êtes très beau comme ça les garçons ! S'exclama Carole. Enfin … Vous l'êtes toujours, mais c'est juste que ça change de d'habitude.

-Merci, répondirent Kurt et Blaine en chœur, en souriant.

-Vous y allez ? Demanda immédiatement Burt.

-Oui, on prend ma voiture. Prends ton sac chéri … Euh … Blaine. Dit Kurt n'étant tout de même pas habitué au démonstration d'affection en public, surtout devant son père.

-OK … Bon, alors à toute à l'heure. » Dit Carole.

Burt et Carole regardèrent le jeune couple quitter la maison en se tenant la main et en se lançant ce regard si particulier. Kurt sourit à son fiancé et il lui ouvrit la porte pour rentrer dans la voiture, et rentra lui même dans le côté conducteur. Blaine alluma directement la radio et « F*ckin' Perfect » de Pink que le couple chanta à pleine voix.

Au bout de dix minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant le lycée. Kurt se gara à sa place habituelle sur le parking. Ils sortirent tout deux de la voiture et se rejoignirent derrière pour entrer dans le lycée, arrivés dans les couloirs, Blaine prit la main de son fiancé et se colla carrément à lui pour marcher.

Le samedi était le jour de répétition exceptionnel avant les Nationales pour les membres de la chorale, mais le lycée était ouvert pour les cours de rattrapages, pour l'équipe de foot, pour les autres club ainsi que pour les retenus et pour les étudiants voulant faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque. Le lycée était donc bien peuplé le samedi aussi.

Kurt et Blaine allèrent s'asseoir immédiatement à leurs places côte à côte mais Kurt se leva directement après et alla voir Will Schuester pour lui demander à faire une annonce, ce qu'il accepta avec un peu d'étonnement. Il aperçut Santana dans la pièce, à qui il sourit, sourire à quoi elle répondit en venant vers lui. Elle lui souffla un petit _félicitation _à l'oreille et le serra dans ses bras. Kurt en restait encore choquer. _Quelqu'un s'est emparé du corps de Santana_, pensa-t-il. Santana envoya aussi un clin d'œil rapide à Blaine que Blaine lui renvoya. Brittany arriva dans la salle et elle fut accueillie par les bras de sa petit-amie, elle sourit aussi au couple, désormais assis côte à côte. Finn et Rachel arrivèrent les derniers en se tenant la main et en s'embrassant sous le regard toujours aussi dégoûté de Kurt. Quand le professeur vit que tout le monde était dans la classe, il décida de commencer le cours.

« -Bonjour jeunes gens, on va commencer à répéter _Edge Of Glory_, mais d'abord, Kurt et Blaine on une annonce. La scène est à vous. Dit William. Kurt et Blaine s'avancèrent dans le cœur de la salle sous les cris encourageant de leurs amis qui ne savaient pas du tout ce qui se passaient. Ils parlèrent dès que le silence s'installa dans la salle.

-Bon … Commença Kurt. Je sais ce vous allez dire mais je vais faire court, je laisserais Blaine parler après. Blaine et moi allons nous marier. Je sais ce que vous pensez du mariage des adolescent, je sais que vous vous dîtes qu'on est trop jeunes et qu'on a tout notre temps, mais nous on ne voulait plus attendre. On a nous aussi nos plans pour le futur. Et on veut, Blaine et moi, que vous soyez tous présents pour notre mariage, même si je pense que ça doit être difficile à imaginer pour certains car ils ne sont peut-être pas très enjoués de notre mariage. Vu la réaction que vous avez eu pour Rachel et Finn … J'admets avoir eu la même réaction, j'ai pensé que se marier à notre âge était une mauvaise idée et que ça ne menerai sûrement à rien, je ne les ai pas soutenus, c'est vrai, mais maintenant je comprends. Quand on rencontre le véritable amour, pourquoi attendre ? Et puis … On est une famille, alors ils faut se soutenir, j'espère que vous nous soutiendrez, termina Kurt.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre étant donné que Kurt va à New York et moi je reste là. Mais on a finalement trouvé un arrangement. Désolé de vous annoncez ça comme ça mais l'année prochaine je ne suis pas à McKinley, je me fais transféré à un des lycées de New York. On emménage tout les deux là bas. Voilà nos plans. On espère encore une fois que vous approuverez nos choix. Je crois ne pas avoir plus à rajouter, je vais donc vous laissez nous bombarder d'insultes, puis Monsieur Schue pourra commencer son cours. » Termina Blaine.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle pendant ce qui parut une éternité puis un grand : OUAIS ! Retentit dans la pièce. Tout le monde se jeta sur le couple. Les serrant dans leurs bras et les félicitant chacun à leurs tours, même le professeur se mêla à la foule d'adolescents. Finn dit à Blaine « C'est cool mec, félicitations ! » et Rachel dit à Kurt « c'est pas trop tôt ! ». Exactement comme les deux l'avait imaginé. Tout le monde les applaudirent mais particulièrement Brittany et Santana. C'est là que Blaine put vraiment la remercier.

« Je voudrais avant tout remercier Santana, pour m'avoir soutenu dès le départ et m'avoir encourager. Sans toi, Santana, j'y serais pas arrivé, j'aurais attendu. Tu m'as poussé à le faire, et tu as franchement bien fait. Je n'aurais jamais pu être heureux comme je le suis aujourd'hui sans toi. Tu es une amie formidable et jamais je ne te dirais assez merci. Ensuite, je voudrais remercier Brittany, pour avoir influencer Santana et l'avoir aidé à m'aider. Merci à tous en fait. Mais particulièrement à mon fiancé, de faire de ma vie la vie la plus merveilleuse qui soit. » Finit Blaine en regardant avec amour, l'homme à côté de lui.

Tout le monde applaudit et se retourna vers Brittany et Santana. La plus part des élèves étaient surpris que Santana puisse se montrer aussi gentille que ça. Tout le monde souriaient à pleine dents dans la salle, Rachel avait même une petite larme à l'œil. Kurt et Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi la réaction vis-à-vis d'eux et de Finn et Rachel était différente. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ce qui comptait c'était d'avoir le soutien de leurs amis, de leur famille : le Glee Club.

Ils étaient trop heureux maintenant pour que quoi que ce soit vienne gâcher leur bonheur. Après que les élèves se soit remis de leurs émotion, Will lança :

« Félicitation les garçons, vous allez nous manquer l'année prochaine. Mais on a les régionales à préparer. Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, en place. On démarre sur les vocalises. C'est parti ! »

* * *

Arrivés sur le parking après la répétition, Kurt et Blaine montèrent directement dans la voiture. Une idée avait creusée la tête de Kurt toute la matinée et il allait finalement la concrétisée. Dans la voiture, Kurt changea le CD et mis à la place un vieux CD gravé des performances des Warblers, dont évidemment_ Candles _qu'il mit de suite. Les deux se regardèrent en rigolant.

« -Nostalgique ? Demanda Blaine.

-Absolument pas, je ne peux pas être plus heureux que maintenant. » Répondit Kurt.

À l'arrivée au panneau d'intersection, Kurt ne prit pas la direction qui menait vers chez lui. Il prit la sortie vers Westerville ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de Blaine.

« -Je suis sûr que tu veux annoncer ça à tes amis, on va donc voir les Warblers directement. Dit Kurt plutôt fier de son idée.

-Tu es le meilleur fiancé du monde. » Dit Blaine un grand sourire au lèvres.

Kurt se gara derrière la cour de la Dalton Academy. Ils sortirent tout les deux la voiture et allèrent à l'accueil de la Dalton Academy pour les visiteurs. Ils passèrent sans problème car la femme de l'accueil avait directement repéré Blaine. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de chant du groupe de garçons qui répétait apparemment. Jeff et Nick chantaient un duo accompagné des autres Warblers. Blaine mit très peu de temps à comprendre que ces deux-là s'étaient remis en couple. Les garçons ayant finis leurs chansons, Kurt et Blaine se mirent à applaudir. Ils furent immédiatement repérés par leurs amis.

« -Hey ! Blaine ! Kurt ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? Lança Wes.

-Salut les gars ! Continua David.

-Hey les mecs vous êtes trop stylés comme ça ! Vous changez de look ? Demanda Nick en riant et en tenant la main de son petit-ami.

-Salut, répondit Blaine tenant son fiancé par la taille. On a une annonce à faire. On peut ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Trent. Mettez-vous au milieu, tout les Warblers sont là.

-Hey ! Bonjour. Dit Sebastian. Salut Kurt. Dit le grand garçon en tendant la main à Kurt, main que ce dernier accepta, sachant que maintenant rien ne pourrait se mettre entre Blaine et lui, Blaine lui serra la main à son tour mais avec un regard plus que démoniaque. Prenez place, je vous en prit. Tout le monde vous écoutes.

-Bon, d'abord bonjour tout le monde. Dit Kurt.

-Salut ! Répondirent tout les Warblers en cœur.

-Kurt et moi avons une annonce à faire. Dit Blaine. Ce sera bref. Kurt et moi nous allons nous marier. »

Tout le monde se mit à criaient dans la salle, tout le monde applaudissaient et sifflaient, tout le monde souriaient incompris Sebastian. La guerre entre eux était donc désormais terminée. Tout le monde se jeta dans les bras des deux garçons au milieu de la salle. Jeff et Nick les prirent à part.

« -Félicitations les gars, lança Nick.

-Oui, vous le méritez vraiment. Dit Jeff.

-Vous êtes un modèle pour nous, et pour tout les autres couples qui vous côtoient. On sera là pour votre mariage à New York. On tenait à vous féliciter personnellement. On espère qu'on serra heureux comme vous pouvez l'être aujourd'hui. » Dit Nick.

Les deux couples se sourirent et Jeff serra Kurt dans ses bras, tandis que Nick faisait pareil avec Blaine. Après ça, les deux fiancés quittèrent le lycée de garçons.

* * *

Les deux garçons étaient dans la chambre de Kurt. Blaine était allongé sur le lit et il regardait son fiancé qui cherchait ses DVD dans le grand meuble télé qui servait aussi de bibliothèque devant lui. Kurt sortit un DVD : Grey's Anatomy Saison 6. Blaine sourit immédiatement, Kurt mit le DVD dans le lecteur et choisit leur épisode préféré qui était l'épisode 18 où « La patiente de Teddy veut mourir car elle a un cancer inopérable ». Une fois l'épisode lancé, Kurt se jeta littéralement sur le lit, contre son amour qui rit quand Kurt soupira ridiculement quand il fut sur lui.

Le couple regardait l'épisode et comme d'habitude, Kurt se mit à pleurer à la fin. Blaine l'embrassa comme à chaque fois pour l'empêcher de verser des larmes. Kurt se retourna pour approfondir le baiser. Dans leur étreinte le couple se retourna ce qui leurs valut de se retrouver par terre. Les deux crièrent et se mirent à rire. Blaine était désormais sur Kurt par terre et les deux n'arrivaient pas à se relever tellement ils riaient, comme des enfants quasiment. Une fois que Blaine eut repris son souffle, il se leva et tendit la main à Kurt qui la saisit et ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre un truc à grignoter car il était cinq heure de l'après-midi et qu'ils ne mangeraient sûrement pas avant vingt-et-une heure. Kurt sortit une pomme pour lui et une autre pour Blaine. Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine et mangèrent en parlant.

« -Tu l'as dit à tes parents ? Demanda Kurt.

-De quoi ? Dit Blaine, essayant de pas montrer sa crainte.

-Joues pas l'innocent Blaine, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-C'est compliqué … Souffla Blaine le regard perdu au loin, il ne voulait pas mentir à Kurt.

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué à ça, dit moi juste si tu leurs a dit. Répondit Kurt ne perdant rien de sa détermination.

-Non … Je sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre. Tu sais … Mes relations avec eux, c'est difficile. Dit Blaine les yeux pleins de tristesse.

-Je sais, mais je suis là pour toi, et ma famille aussi maintenant. Mon père s'est proposé pour venir avec nous. Dit Kurt en prenant la main de son fiancé.

-Je sais pas … J'ai pas envie d'y penser à vrai dire, j'ai peur de la réaction de mon père … Mais je l'ai dit à Cooper au téléphone la dernière fois. Il était heureux et il m'a félicité pour une fois.

-C'est bien de sa part. Mais ça va aller, OK ? On va oublier ça pour l'instant, on va passer une bonne soirée, sans y penser. Dit Kurt en voulant se montrer encourageant.

-Merci. Répondit seulement Blaine.

-Allez viens, on va se préparer ! » Dit Kurt en emmenant Blaine dans sa chambre, qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa pomme en passant …

* * *

Il était vingt heure quand Kurt et Blaine descendirent les escaliers pour aller chez les Berry. Blaine était habillé d'un jean bleu moulant et d'une chemise blanche qu'il avait remonté jusqu'au coude, toujours coiffé avec une tonne de gel. Kurt, quant à lui, arborait un jean noir moulant avec une ceinture noire et une chemise blanche qu'il avait un rentré dans son pantalon pour donner un peu plus d'allure. Il portait par dessus un veston noir non fermé. Les deux, en arrivant devant Carole et Burt, se tinrent la main. Geste qui fit sourire Carole, finement habillé d'une robe marron, choisie plus tôt par Kurt et du collier en or avec pendentif en émeraude que Kurt et Burt lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Burt portait son habituel costume noir avec cravate. Les quatre se dirigèrent vers la voiture de ce dernier en sortant de la maison. Une fois devant, Kurt et Blaine montèrent derrière et Burt et Carole devant, Burt au volant. La voiture démarra et Kurt saisit la main de son fiancé une nouvelle fois. Le brun lui sourit et se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Kurt et Blaine se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille, pour ne rien enlever à l'ambiance générale.

« -T'es vraiment sexy ce soir, souffla Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Kurt, ce qui alerta son père qui les regardaient à travers le rétroviseur.

-De quoi vous parlez les garçons ? Demanda le père Hummel.

-Euh …Je disais que Kurt avait vraiment très bien choisis les habits de Carole, dit Blaine avec un soupir de soulagement.

-C'est ça qui te fait rougir ? » Demanda Burt.

Kurt le regarda avec un regard qui signifiait_ t'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose_.

Après ça le silence était revenu jusqu'à l'arrivée devant chez les Berry. Carole prit directement les commandes.

« -Alors Kurt, tu prends les fleurs, Burt, le vin, Blaine, les glaçons. Je me charge du gâteau.

-OK ! Hiram et LeRoy savent que Blaine vient ? Demanda Kurt.

-Évidemment, je les ai prévenus hier, ils étaient ravis d'avoir un autre gay chez eux, tu les connais, lâcha Carole en riant tout en prenant le gâteau dans le coffre.

-OK ... » Dit Kurt.

Une fois que tout le monde avait prit ce qu'ils devaient prendre, Blaine, Kurt, Burt et Carole allèrent sonner à la porte.

« -C'est ouvert ! Cria Finn au loin.

-On arrive ! » Cria aussi Carole.

Les quatre rentrèrent et Blaine, n'en revenait toujours pas de la classe de cette maison. Il y était déjà aller mais tout avait changer depuis ce temps-là. Blaine, Kurt et Carole se rentrèrent immédiatement dans la cuisine et posèrent les affaires qu'ils avaient dans les bras sur la table. Ils furent accueillis par Hiram Berry qui chantait et dansait tout en faisant la cuisine.

« -Bonsoir Carole, dit-il en serrant la petite femme dans ses bras. Oh ! Et bonsoir mes jeunes amoureux, _les fiancés_ dit Hiram en riant. Bonsoir Kurt, dit-il en l'enlaçant à son tour. Toujours la classe à ce que je vois. Et bonsoir, Blaine donc ! Il enlaça aussi Blaine qui fut impressionné par le côté tactile de cet homme.

-Enchanté, répondit Blaine.

-Oh ! Mais allez-y, installez-vous je vous en pris. »

De l'autre côté, dans le salon, Burt montrait le vin qu'il avait apporté pour cette soirée à LeRoy. Finn les écoutait et tout les trois ils discutaient des équipes de foot des États-Unis et des sportifs en NBA. Tout à coup on entendit crier un grand _KURT ! _en haut. Rachel appelait à l'aide à son meilleur ami. Kurt le comprit directement, lança un petit _je reviens_ à Blaine et monta directement dans la chambre de Rachel.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Blaine descendait avec Carole pour aller saluer les autres hommes en bas. LeRoy, à la vue de Blaine poussa un petit cri de joie.

« -Alors le voilà donc ce jeune homme, le fiancé de Kurt. Enchanté mon garçon, dit-il en tendant la main à Blaine. Alors comme ça, tu es le fiancé du jeune Hummel ? Et bien ! Félicitation ! Kurt a trouvé la perle rare, donc ? C'est génial ! Alors, raconte moi, qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à faire ta demande ?

-Euh … Et bien … » Dit Blaine.

LeRoy amena Blaine en haut pour pouvoir discuter avec lui paisiblement. Blaine fit un rapide signe à Finn qui le lui renvoya.

* * *

Kurt toqua à la chambre de Rachel, en entendant celle-ci crier d'énervement comme une diva.

« -Rachel, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-Kurt, rentre s'il te plait. » Répondit Rachel.

Il rentra et vit une montagne de vêtements plus affreux les uns que les autres, au milieu de la chambre et une Rachel assise par terre avec une robe jaune dans les bras.

« -Wouah ! C'est quoi ça ? S'écria Kurt.

-Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre … J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Dit Rachel presque en l'implorant.

-T'inquiète pas. Je suis là pour ça. J'espère que tu ne voulais pas mettre la robe que tu as dans les bras … Ce serait presque s'habiller comme Agatha Christie … Bon, montre moi tes robes. » Dit Kurt, motivé pour une séance essayage.

Rachel le dirigea vers le dressing, même si il ne restait presque plus rien dedans. Kurt passa les robes les unes après les autres et fut attiré par une longue robe rouge hideuse avec une doublure en soie grise. Un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ciseaux, s'il te plaît. » Lança-t-il à Rachel.

Rachel, un peu hésitante, lui donna tout de même une grosse paire de ciseaux jaune. Kurt découpa immédiatement le dessus de la robe, sous le cri de Rachel, et il raccourcit la doublure. En deux, trois mouvement, l'horrible robe de grand-mère était devenue une robe de jeune femme très classe.

« -Mets des collants noirs, le collier que t'as offert Finn pour la Saint Valentin, les chaussures que j'ai t'ai offert pour Noël, et ça devrait aller. » Lui lança rapidement Kurt avant de s'en aller rejoindre son fiancé.

Il courut dans les escaliers et retrouva Blaine dans la cuisine avec les papas de Rachel.

« -Hey ! Lança-t-il. Bonsoir LeRoy.

-Oh ! Bonsoir Kurt ! Blaine nous racontait justement votre rencontre. Répondit LeRoy Berry.

-OK ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda Kurt ensuite.

-Évidemment ! Assis-toi mon garçon dit Hiram en montrant le siège juste à côté de Blaine. Ils étaient placés en face des papas Berry sur la table rectangulaire, Hiram reprit : Blaine n'a pas arrêté de dire des choses très romantique sur vous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les jeunes Hiram et LeRoy devant nous. À part que je n'ai jamais mis autant de gel que Blaine. Les quatre rirent.

-Où sont mon père, Carole et Finn ? Demanda Kurt.

-Oh ! Ils sont dans le salon, ils vont pas tarder à arriver pour que l'on puisse manger. Répondit Blaine. Rachel va bien ?

-Oui, c'était juste un problème de tenue. Lui répondit Kurt en souriant.

-En tout cas c'est pas ton cas. Tu es vraiment très beau ce soir, je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, redit Blaine.

-Tu ne me le diras jamais assez. » dit Kurt en se penchant pour embrasser son fiancé, croyant encore qu'ils étaient tout seuls.

L'autre couple en face d'eux ne dit rien, ils avaient sûrement vécus ça, eux aussi. Tout à coup la sonnette retentit. Kurt se détacha des lèvres de Blaine pour demander ce qu'il se passait.

« -Qui ça peut-être ? Demanda LeRoy en se levant pour aller voir.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Vous n'avez invité personne ? Mais qui c'est alors ? » Demanda Kurt, tellement cette histoire était confuse.

LeRoy ouvrit la porte et on entendit deux personnes les salués. Blaine reconnut directement leurs voix. LeRoy leurs dit de poser leurs affaires une fois les présentation faites. Les deux personnes rentrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Maman ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? » Dit Blaine presque en pleurant, sachant que la soirée allé rapidement être gâchée.

* * *

Finn, Carole et Burt arrivèrent rapidement après. Ils accoururent dans la cuisine et se présentèrent immédiatement.

« -Bonsoir Anne. Dit Carole en serrant la main de la mère de Blaine. On s'est eu au téléphone la dernière fois.

-Oui, enchanté. Répondit Anne avec un air snob.

-Et vous êtes donc Peter ? Demanda Carole.

-Oui, enchanté. Répondit le père de Blaine. Il serra ensuite la main de Carole puis de Burt.

-Burt. Se présenta le père de Kurt.

-Enchanté. Dit encore Peter, il serra finalement la main de Finn.

-Finn Hudson.

-Au plaisir, répondirent les parents de Blaine en même temps.

-Installez-vous, je vous en pris. » Dit Hiram en voulant se montrer accueillant malgré la tension régnant au sein de la pièce.

Hiram et LeRoy laissèrent leurs places aux parents Anderson et ils se placèrent tout les deux en bout de table. Anne et Peter étaient donc placés devant Kurt et Blaine. Blaine était en panique ce que Kurt remarqua évidemment. Kurt lui prit la main sous la table, Blaine se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Kurt lui envoya un regard rassurant et un petit sourire en coin qui disaient_ ça va aller_. Rachel arriva à ce moment, resplendissante dans sa robe grise. Finn la regarda comblé. Rachel ne comprit pas directement ce qui se passait, mais les parents de Blaine se présentèrent et lui serrèrent la main, là elle comprit tout. Elle s'installa à côté de Kurt et Finn s'installa à côté d'elle. Kurt était horrifié par le regard que Peter lançait à Blaine. Un regard plein de mépris, de dégoût et de haine. Blaine en souffrait, Kurt le savait. Il resserra la prise de la main de Blaine sous la table.

Les parents de Blaine ne lui ressemblaient pas tant que ça. Son père avait les mêmes cheveux noir bouclés et sa mère avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Anne était petite et fine, elle avait la peau pale. Peter, lui était assez mat de peau, il avait les yeux noirs et cela faisait encore plus ressortir la méchanceté de son regard.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence. LeRoy sortit le vin de Burt pour trinquer, et c'est à partir de ce moment que la soirée tourna mal.

« -Trinquons, à une nouvelle famille, la famille Hummel-Hudson-Berry-Anderson. Nous avons devant nous quatre jeunes gens fiancés. Je voudrais qu'on les félicite. Ils se sont trouvés et on fait leurs choix. Ce sont des adultes maintenant. Alors … Félicitation aux couples Finnchel et Klaine. Finit LeRoy. _Klaine ? Il l'a trouvé où celui-là_, pensa Kurt.

-Vous ne trinquez pas avec nous ? Demanda Hiram.

-Trinquez à _ça _? Non, sûrement pas, dit Peter.

-Comment ça ? Dit Kurt qui commença à perdre son calme.

-On va être clair. OK ? Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec les choix de Blaine et on ne l'a jamais été. C'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut ni comprendre, ni accepter, les Anderson ne sont pas comme ça. Blaine, tu es la honte de la famille … Tu le sais déjà. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de te rattraper et peut-être que nous te pardonnerons tes erreurs. Blaine, fais ton choix. C'est nous, ou _ça,_ dit Peter en désignant Kurt du doigt.

-Quoi ? Non mais j'espère que tu rigoles là ? Tu pense que je laisserais tombé mon fiancé pour aller avec deux personnes qui se fichent de qui je suis vraiment et qui ne voient en moi que déception. Papa, je te savais con, mais pas à ce point là. Répondit Blaine qui avait retrouvé toute sa force car il ne laisserait sûrement pas ses parents le rabaisser lui et encore moins son fiancé.

-Mais enfin Blaine ! Tu ne peux pas te fiancé avec _un garçon_ ! Cria Anne.

-Maman ! Je suis_ gay ! _Quand est-ce-que tu vas le comprendre ça ? Dit Blaine qui commençait à pleurer.

-Laisse tomber Anne. Interrompit le père Anderson quand sa femme commençait à parler. Blaine, tu es une vrai déception. Les Anderson sont des hommes, des vrais, mais regarde ce que tu es devenu. Je ne reconnais même plus le petit garçon avec qui je jouais au foot tout les après-midi. Tu as fait ton choix, j'ai fait le mien. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Blaine. Voir ce que tu es devenu me déchire le cœur à chaque fois. Je te laisse une semaine pour prendre tes affaires et quitter ma maison. Je ne sais pas où tu vas aller et je m'en fiche, ton sort ne m'appartient plus maintenant. Je ne te considère plus comme mon fils. Viens, Anne on s'en va. »

Blaine fut comme tuer sur place, il ne bougeait plus, il ne parlait plus. Les parents s'en allèrent et LeRoy les suivis pour fermer la porte à clés derrière eux.

« Blaine ! Blaine ! Ça va ? Hey ! Blaine réponds moi ! » Cria Kurt.

Blaine éclata soudain en sanglot et se jetta sur Kurt. Kurt le serra dans ses bras en pleurant lui aussi. Blaine était totalement sous le choc. Il frissonnait dans les bras de Kurt, il tremblait de tout ses membres et ne cessait de pleurer. Une demi-heure passa et LeRoy prit rapidement des initiatives, il alla parler à Burt.

« Burt, laisse-les dormir ici cette nuit, Blaine est totalement sous le choc. On a une chambre d'ami si ils veulent. Tu sais, j'ai vécu ça aussi. Je parlerai à Blaine demain, il aura besoin de soutiens et de beaucoup de courage, Kurt aussi d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire pour Blaine ? Demanda LeRoy qui avait vraiment envie d'aider Blaine, car il s'était rapidement senti proche de lui.

-Dès qu'ils m'ont annoncés qu'ils étaient fiancés j'y ai réfléchis. Ils auront besoin de vivre leurs vie de couple, comme Finn et Rachel. J'aurais jamais pensé que la soirée tournerait comme ça … Je m'en fiche, je prends la totale responsabilité de Blaine, il est un peu devenu mon fils en se fiançant avec Kurt … répondit Burt en souriant. Tu as raison, Blaine aura besoin de tout le soutien possible. Garde-les cette nuit. On verra tout ça demain. »

Kurt avait toujours Blaine qui sanglotait dans ses bras, comme si il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait autour. LeRoy demanda à Rachel d'aller chercher des vêtements pour Blaine et Kurt mais Burt refusa et se précipita dans la voiture pour aller chercher quelques affaires pour Blaine et son fils. Rachel dit à Kurt de rejoindre la chambre au bout du couloir. Il fit relever Blaine, avec des mots doux et beaucoup de tendresse.

« Chéri, relèves-toi, s'il te plaît. Il faut pas qu'on reste là, viens. » Chuchota Kurt à l'oreille de son fiancé.

Kurt se leva de sa chaise, Blaine toujours dans ses bras était toujours en état de choc.. Kurt conduit Blaine jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, arrivés dedans, Blaine s'allongea sur le lit en entraînant Kur avec lui, quand Kurt voulu se dégager des bras de Blaine, ce dernier lui murmura un _non_ presque imperceptible.

« Blaine, ça va aller, d'accord ? Je reste là, je ne pars pas, je te le promet. » Dit Kurt en s'agenouillant au bord du lit, Blaine entourant toujours son cou de ses bras.

* * *

Burt arriva quelques minutes après ça. Il se dépêcha d'apporter les vêtements et autres affaires de Kurt et Blaine qu'il avait soigneusement glissées dans un sac. Burt regardait la scène avec beaucoup de peine. _Comment pouvait-on être si méchant avec son propre enfant ? Comment pouvait-on dire de telles choses ? _

C'était complètement inconcevable pour lui. Il voyait à la mine de son fils que lui aussi était choqué par tant de haine. LeRoy arriva dans la chambre et Burt en sortit en même temps. Hiram dit à Burt que Kurt devrait essayer de faire se reposer Blaine, pour que ce dernier reprenne un peu ses esprits au réveil. LeRoy sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

« -Pauvre Blaine … Dit seulement LeRoy.

-Comment un père peut-il dire ça à son fils ? Ça me dépasse … Dit Burt.

-Tu sais … On a connu ça nous aussi. Il est arrivé la même chose à LeRoy avec ses parents. Quand ils ont appris que nous étions ensemble, il l'ont jeté dehors, avec toute ses affaires. LeRoy est venu vivre chez moi et mes parents sont devenus comme les siens. Et ses parents lui reparlent tout de même, mais on ne les voit pas souvent. Ils ne connaissent pas Rachel d'ailleurs. Raconta Hiram.

-Oui … Alors bon on comprend ce que peuvent ressentir Kurt et Blaine. Moi même j'ai été sous le choc quand ça s'est produit. Le soir, je suis rentré chez Hiram et je n'ai adressé la parole à personne jusqu'au lendemain. Je rejetais la faute sur lui et puis finalement j'ai comprit que ça n'avait rien à voir, et je me suis encore plus accroché à son amour, parce que c'est ça qui m'aidait, exactement comme Blaine maintenant, je ne pouvais plus le lâcher sans avoir peur que tout s'écroule autour de moi, raconta LeRoy. On s'occupe d'eux ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux partir tranquille, on t'appelle au réveil.

-Je suis désolé LeRoy, je n'étais pas au courant … Merci pour Blaine, et pour Kurt. À demain. Rachel et Finn restent ici cette nuit ou on les emmènes ? Demanda Burt.

-Je préfère que tu les amènes chez toi. On se retrouve entre hommes comme ça, dit Hiram en souriant.

-D'accord. Finn, Rachel, Carole, on s'en va. Tenez-moi au courant de tout. » Dit Burt en quittant la maison.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'amis, Kurt réconfortait toujours Blaine, il le poussa un peu et monta sur le lit, se cala contre Blaine qui enfouit la tête dans son cou, ne stoppant pas ses pleurs deux secondes. Kurt caressa son dos pour le calmer. Il décida de chanter une chanson qui selon lui, pouvait apaiser son fiancé.

_**Heaven**  
**A gateway to hope**  
**Just like a feeling**  
**I need, it's no joke**_

**And though it hurts me**  
**To see you this way**  
**They traded by words**  
**I'd never heard**  
**To hard to say them**

**Up, down, turn around; please don't let me hit the ground**  
**Tonight I think I walk alone to find my soul desire to go home**

Blaine se détendait petit à petit, ses sanglots se faisaient moins fort et sa respiration plus calme.  
_  
__**Oh it's the last time, it's the last time**__  
__**Oh it's the last time, it's the last time**__  
_

Blaine ne pleurait presque plus désormais, il respirait lentement.

_**Each way I turn**__  
__**I know I'll always try**__  
__**To break the circle**__  
__**That has been placed round me**__**From time to time**__  
__**I find our lost**__  
__**Semeaning**__  
__**That was urgent**__**To myself**__  
__**I don't believe**__**Oh, up, down, turn around; please don't let me hit the ground**__  
__**Tonight I think I walk alone to find my soul desire to go home**__  
_

Kurt n'avait pas finit la chanson, mais Blaine s'était endormit. Il attendit une petite dizaine de minutes pour se dégager des bras de son amour. Quand il s'en enleva, il alla se changer dans la salle de bain à disposition et se glissa sous les draps. Il poussa Blaine pour le passer sous le drap. Il se colla contre Blaine et passa son bras par dessus-lui en lui murmurant une dernière fois :

_Je suis là, je serais toujours là._

* * *

_Hey hey ! Vous n'aviez pas pensé aux parents de Blaine ! Pour ceux ou celles qui pensaient que ce seraient les deux garçons sur l'autoroute, j'ai tout fait pour vous faire penser à ça. Je ne sais pas si ils seront présents dans les prochains chapitres … On verra bien ! _

_À suivre ..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre un peu fait à la va vite il y a assez longtemps... Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction de … bah de suivre ma fanfic. Merci vraiment pour reviews qui me font toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture**

**Et Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas ...**

_**Chapitre 8 : Courage**_

Ce dimanche matin, Kurt se réveilla tenant toujours Blaine dans ses bras, ils n'avaient pas changer de place. Kurt se dégagea de Blaine et sortit du lit pour regarder l'heure sur son portable. Le jour perçait à travers les rideaux crèmes de la chambre d'ami. Il sortit son portable de la poche de son jean d'hier et regarda l'heure : 7h30. Il ronchonna au fait qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir et qu'il devrait donc attendre que Blaine se réveille, ce qui allait prendre du temps. Il ressortit son portable et regarda son fond d'écran en souriant : Blaine avec ses habituelles lunettes de soleil Starkid roses. Il embrassa son téléphone et le rangea à nouveau dans la poche de son jean. Il réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour passer le temps, il décida finalement d'aller prendre une douche. Il sortit sa serviette de bain noire de son sac, ainsi qu'un boxer blanc, toujours collection David Beckham, un jean bleu marine moulant, une ceinture noire, un veston noir aussi et pour finir, une chemise grise foncée.

Il était sous la douche et il réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce-que son père avait prévu pour Blaine ? Qu'est-ce-qu'ils allaient devenir ? Comment Blaine allait résister à toute cette pression ? Comment Blaine pouvait-il renoncer à tant pour lui ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Il sortit de la douche rapidement, s'habilla et se coiffa. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Blaine n'avait pas bougé et il dormait toujours. Il regarda l'heure en prenant son téléphone, 8h36. Il en avait passé du temps dans la salle de bain ! Il sortit discrètement de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine d'où il sentait une agréable odeur sucrée. Il rentra dans la pièce et il vit LeRoy qui faisait à manger et Hiram assit qui discutait avec lui.

« -Bonjour Kurt ! Dit LeRoy avec un sourire. Bien dormis ?

-Bonjour. La chambre est vraiment très agréable, merci au fait.

-De rien ! Dit seulement Hiram en souriant.

-Et Blaine ? Il dort toujours ? Demanda LeRoy un peu inquiet.

-Oui, ça a dû être vraiment éprouvant pour lui hier soir … Souffla Kurt.

-On comprend, ne t'en fait pas. Vous pouvez passer autant de nuits que vous le voulez ici. Venez quand vous voulez, c'est un plaisir pour nous. Dit Hiram. Dommage que hier soir, ce fut en de telles circonstances. On aurait bien aimé se faire une soirée « Dance avec les stars » avec vous …

-Merci beaucoup … Dit seulement Kurt.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda LeRoy en continuant de faire la cuisine.

-J'en sais rien du tout, je verrais avec Blaine.

-Qu'est ce que tu verras avec moi ? Dit Blaine en rentrant dans la cuisine avec un petit sourire en coin, habillé d'un pantalon moulant noir, d'une chemise grise et d'un noeu papillon bleu à carreaux violets.

-Oh ! Blaine ! Chéri ! » Cria Kurt en se jetant dans ses bras en pleurant.

Blaine le serra aussi fort que possible contre lui et se remit à pleurer doucement, juste une petite larme. Kurt se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, en pleurant toujours. Blaine passa son pouce pour sécher les larmes de Kurt et le reprit dans ses bras.

« -Je suis tellement désolé … Tout ça c'est de ma faute … Dit Kurt totalement affolé.

-Hey ! T'inquiète pas, c'est rien, OK ? C'est pas de ta faute. » Dit Blaine.

* * *

Le déjeuner se déroula dans le silence total. Blaine avait le regard perdu et troublé. Kurt lui saisit la main sur la table, Blaine le regarda, lui sourit et lâcha sa main.

_Oh pitié, pas ça … J'arriverai pas à le supporter …_ Pensa Kurt.

Il savait exactement ce que Blaine faisait. Il faisait comme LeRoy l'avait prédit, il essayait de s'éloigner de lui, et c'est ce que Kurt craignait particulièrement. Ils se rejoignirent plus tard dans la chambre pour faire leurs affaires et rentrer chez Kurt. Dans la chambre, Burt appela Kurt sur son portable.

« -Oui papa ? Dit Kurt en décrochant.

-Salut Kurt. Je voulais savoir comment ça aller avant de venir vous chercher.

-Oh … J'en sais trop rien. Répondit Kurt un peu perdu.

-Tu m'aides pas vraiment Kurt … Ronchonna Burt. Mais j'aurais peut-être quelque chose qui vous remontera le moral à tout les deux quand vous rentrerez.

-Ah ! Et quoi ? Demanda Kurt soudain curieux.

-J'ai dit en rentrant. Tu verras après. Je passe vous chercher dans une heure. Essaie de voir comment va Blaine. Dit Burt.

-J'essaie mais … J'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit … Dit Kurt, un trou dans le cœur.

-Laisse lui un peu de temps. À toute à l'heure. » Conseilla Burt en raccrochant.

Kurt se dit qu'il devait vraiment parler à Blaine, lui dire qu'il sera là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il rejoint Blaine dans la salle de bain où ce dernier était en train de se coiffer. Kurt se plaça derrière lui et entoura Blaine de ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Blaine ne sourit pas, il regarda dans le vide, ne bougea pas, comme si il ne voyait pas Kurt, comme si il ne le sentait pas contre lui. Kurt en avait le cœur brisé. Il s'écarta de Blaine et s'assit en tailleur par terre, le regardant se coiffer. Blaine gardait cet air, sérieux, triste et en colère à la fois.

« -Est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda Kurt à Blaine.

-T'en a pas assez de me demander ça alors que tu sais pertinemment que ça ne va pas. Dit Blaine d'un ton froid qui fit carrément frissonné Kurt.

-Blaine … Je suis désolé …

-Tais-toi, le coupa Blaine. J'en ai assez d'attendre dire ça. T'es désolé, OK. Et qu'est-ce-que ça change ? La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est arrêter de m'emmerder avec ça parce que j'ai plus envie d'y penser. »

Kurt se leva, totalement sous le choc. Il sortit de la salle de bain. Jamais, oh non vraiment jamais, Blaine n'avait osé lui parler comme ça. C'était pas le Blaine qu'il connaissait. Il connaissait Blaine colérique, mais là ça dépassait quasiment le stade de la colère. Kurt attendit d'être sortit de la chambre pour s'écrouler et pleurer. Hiram l'entendit de la cuisine et courut immédiatement jusqu'à lui. Il s'assit par terre à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais l'avait déjà imaginé, ayant vécu la même chose. Il passa son bras au dessus de Kurt et lui caressa le dos. Il restèrent là vingt bonnes minutes avant de se lever. Kurt ne parla pas de qui s'était passé à Hiram, ne voulant pas y croire ni y repenser. Blaine sortit de la chambre à ce moment là. Et vit les yeux rouges de Kurt, comprit immédiatement qu'il avait pleuré, mais ne dit rien. Il était tellement mal à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas envie que Kurt lui dise que tout irait bien alors que ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas. Il était en train de tout perdre pour lui, et il n'avait aucune envie que celà arrive. Pourtant, dans sa tête, c'est comme si Kurt faisait tout pour, avec ses mots doux, ses baisers. Comme si il essayait de le corrompre et de lui faire se contenter de ça, juste de lui. Mais Blaine ne pouvait pas perdre ses parents. C'est fou comme tout été dérangé dans sa tête, il avait envie de hurler. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par Kurt. Kurt pouvait comprendre ça, mais ça lui faisait tellement mal …

Une demie heure plus tard, Burt arriva. Il vit immédiatement que ça allait mal, vraiment mal. Il prit les sacs des garçons pour les mettre dans la voiture. Les deux garçons se placèrent derrière. Quant Burt rentra dans la voiture, il vit que les deux étaient chacun de leurs côtés. Kurt regardait Blaine avec un regard plein de tristesse. Blaine ne dédaigna pas lui lançait un regard, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Arrivés à la maison des Hummel, Burt emmena Blaine et Kurt dans le salon pour leur montrer quelque chose. Dans ce cas-là, il présenta un piano à queue noir, assez vieux à Kurt et à Blaine.

« Voilà, les garçons ! C'est pour vous ! Dit Burt fièrement.

-Wouah ! Papa ! C'est merveilleux ! Merci ! Dit Kurt en se jetant au cou de son père.

-Vous pourrez le mettre dans votre chambre, mais d'abord … Dit Burt en sortant des billets de sa poche. Voilà les sous pour la refaire, tu m'as dit la dernière fois que avec Blaine vous aviez réfléchis à comment vous ferez votre chambre à New York. Je pensais que ce serait bien que vous ayez une chambre à vous, ici aussi. Pour les mois à venir, et aussi pour quand vous viendrez nous rendre visite, quand vous serez à New York.

-Merci beaucoup papa. » dit Kurt en serrant son père dans ses bras tandis que Blaine se contentait de sourire faussement.

Kurt et Blaine se rendirent donc dans leur chambre après. Blaine s'assit sur le lit et Kurt le releva et le serra le plus fort possible. Blaine se battait contre lui même pour essayer de rester neutre face à sa tendresse, mais ne put se retenir de le tenir par les hanches et de fourrer sa tête dans son cou. Kurt se rassura un peu, tandis que le cœur de Blaine se serrait un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Blaine _l'aimait tellement_ … Mais il avait l'impression que cet amour lui faisait tout perdre.

Kurt quant à lui, n'osait pas se détacher de lui, il voulait rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

« -Tu veux pas aller faire les magasins pour acheter de la peinture et des meubles pour pouvoir commencer à refaire la chambre ? On a pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui alors autant s'y mettre. Dit Kurt avec un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de Blaine

-Ouais, bien sûr. Dit Blaine en répondant à sourire.

-OK ! C'est parti !

-Attends s'il te plaît … Dit Blaine en le tenant par le bras .

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda Kurt.

-Je suis vraiment désolé … Pour ce matin … Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de te parler comme ça … Je suis tellement désolé … Si tu savais … Dit Blaine avec un regard sincère.

-C'est rien … Dit Kurt en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est rien …

-J'étais tellement déboussolé … Je suis en train de tout perdre … Mais je veux pas te perdre toi non plus … Dit Blaine en se retenant de pleurer.

-Tu me perdras pas, je te le promet. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais … Je t'en pris, ne refait jamais ça … » Dit Kurt avec les larmes au yeux.

Il tendit un mouchoir à Blaine qui le saisit.

* * *

Les deux se rendirent donc en ville, visiter les magasins de meubles. Kurt conduisait Blaine par la main dans le moindre magasin susceptible de l'intéresser. Ils allèrent manger dans un fast-food. Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt bien. Kurt avait trouvé la peinture parfaite qui collait bien au teint de Blaine.

* * *

Arrivés chez eux le soir, ils se mirent au lit. Blaine dut encore empruntés des habits à Kurt pour dormir, ce qui ne gênait pas le moins du monde ce dernier. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit et réfléchirent à leurs achats de meubles et de peinture. Demain : lycée. Retour à la normale. Kurt espérait que tout se passerait bien pour Blaine, là bas … Au moment de s'endormir, contrairement à leur habitude de se coller l'un contre l'autre, Blaine tourna le dos à Kurt et resta éloigné de lui.

_Et c'est repartit … _Se dit Kurt

* * *

_à suivre ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Opération Katy Perry , Partie 1 **_(Point de vue de Kurt)

Je me réveillai encore le premier ce matin. Blaine me tournait le dos quand il dormait, comme depuis une semaine … C'était dimanche et je comptais bien faire changer les choses aujourd'hui. Je ne supportais plus la distance que Blaine mettait entre nous. Ses bras me manquaient, ses baisers me manquaient, Blaine me manquait … Je me disais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferais tout pour que les choses changent, que je ne laisserais plus cette distance nous séparer un peu plus.

Je me redressait dans le lit et finit finalement par m'asseoir, comme ça je pouvais voir le visage de mon fiancé … Je tendis la main et je caressa ses cheveux bouclés. J'espérais vraiment ne pas le réveiller, car je savais que je me ferais directement rembarré. J'aimais Blaine plus que tout au monde, je ne lui en voulais pas de réagir comme ça et je comprenais, mais seulement, j'aimerais pouvoir le lui montrer mon amour, mais il ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion. À chaque fois qu'il me repoussait, je sentais les larmes montées, mais je résistais. Soudainement, Blaine poussa un long soupir, et je sus directement qu'il venait de se réveiller. Je savais aussi qu'il allait directement me dire d'arrêter de jouer avec ses cheveux, mais assez têtu, je ne laissais pas tomber. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : il retira ma main de ses cheveux à l'aide de la sienne, non sans la tristesse qu'il avait en permanence dans le regard, ces derniers temps. Mais ma réaction fut tout autre que ce que j'avais pensé, mais bizarrement, elle était le premier pas vers un nouveau bonheur pour Blaine et moi. Blaine se redressa dans le lit sans me jeter un seul regard. Je me levais du lit et me mit à crier :

« Merde Blaine ! J'en ai assez ! Arrête maintenant ! Arrête de faire si comme personne ne t'aimais et arrête de me repousser ! J'essaie de te montrer que je t'aime, moi. Et toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est me repousser ! J'essaie d'arranger la situation, j'essaie de te faire sentir le mieux possible chez moi pendant que tu n'es plus accepté chez toi, j'essaie de te montrer que des gens croient en toi et te soutiennent, j'essaie de te rendre heureux ! Tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est m'envoyer boulé et me faire de la peine par la suite ! Mais putain ! Quand est-ce-que tu comprendre que je peux plus supporter cette situation, que tu me manques, que je t'aime et que je veux pouvoir te le montrer … Tu m'emmerde Blaine ! Vraiment ! »

Il faut dire que ça m'arrivait très peu de parler à Blaine comme ça … Ce dernier m'avait regardé avec des yeux incrédules pendant tout mon discours. À la fin il s'était mis à pleurer. Et maintenant, il pleurait vraiment beaucoup. Je me dirigea vers le lit et m'assit près de Blaine, le prenant dans mes bras. Je fus surpris parce que cette fois, il ne me repoussa pas, il ne fit que m'enlacer plus fort en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça. Quand il daigna enfin se détacher de moi, je me leva et sortit mes affaires, il fit de même. On partageait maintenant la même armoire. Mon père et moi étions passé chercher les affaires qu'il restait à Blaine chez lui le mardi d'avant. Blaine sortit du placard une chemise blanche à carreaux rouges avec un nœud papillon noir et un slim moulant de la même couleur. Il me sourit. Ce qui fit presque s'arrêter mon cœur. Une semaine qu'il ne m'avait pas sourit. Dieu, qu'est-ce-que ça m'avait manqué !

A vrai dire, cette dernière semaine, Blaine avait presque tout arrêter. Il avait arrêter de chanter (même quand on était au Glee Club, mais Monsieur Schuester ne lui en voulait pas), il avait arrêter de sourire, de parler aussi, il avait arrêter de montrer de l'affection à n'importe qui mais particulièrement à moi. J'avais l'irrésistible envie de le prendre dans mes bras à cet instant, mais j'avais toujours peur qu'il me le refuse, alors je me contenta de lui sourire aussi.

« Je vais à la douche, tu me diras ce qu'est le plan de la journée après. Me dit Blaine en me souriant, ça y est, il reparle !

-D'accord. Pas de soucis. Prends ton temps. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Et ben ! Si j'avais su que gueuler ça marchait si bien, je l'aurais fait plus tôt ! Mais je sus directement que Blaine n'était pas complètement redevenu lui même quand je l'entendis verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain. Verrouiller la porte, ça peut paraître insignifiant comme ça, mais par ce geste il me disait clairement 'je ne partage pas avec toi'. Certains ne peuvent pas vraiment comprendre, mais quand il verrouillait je savais que ça voulait dire que je n'avais pas le droit de me glisser sous la douche avec lui. Il allait en falloir beaucoup plus pour que Blaine soit pleinement heureux. Mais il avait tout mon amour, c'était déjà ça.

C'est alors que le plan de Santana me revint en tête, et que je décida de le mettre à exécution.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, j'expliquais à Blaine que Puck et Sam viendrait le chercher pour un entraînement au stade et que moi je passerais l'après-midi avec Rachel. Blaine ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire oui de la tête. Je lui dit d'aller préparer ses affaires. Il s'exécuta et j'en profita directement pour appeler ma meilleure amie alias Miss Barbra Berry :

« Allo Rachel ?

-Non, le pape … Me répondit-elle.

-Bon alors, monsieur le pape, pour cette aprèm, on met en place le plan.

-Vraiment ?

-Non … On ferra juste semblant … Soupirais-je, lassé par les bêtises de Rachel.

-OK ! Je te charge d'appeler Santana, je viens chez toi à quatorze heures. Mise en place de l'opération Katy Perry ! » Dit Rachel en riant.

* * *

Il était 13h58 quand la belle Santana sonna à ma porte. Je savais que c'était elle car Rachel ne serait jamais venue avec deux minutes d'avance, voulant faire sa star, elle s'accordait la plus part du temps vingt minutes de retard. Je me précipita pour aller ouvrir la porte, avant même que j'ai pu lui dire bonjour, Santana était rentrée dans ma maison. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers ma chambre, sans même me saluer. Je la suivis dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sur mon lit en tailleur et j'en fit de même. Je la regarda en souriant. Elle me renvoya mon sourire.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose Santana ? Demandais-je

-Je veux bien de l'eau.

-OK ! J'arrive tout de suite. »

J'allais dans la cuisine, à ce moment là, Rachel sonna, je lui ouvrit et lui dit de rejoindre Santana dans la chambre. Finalement, Rachel n'était pas en retard. Je revenais dans la pièce avec un plateau avec trois verres d'eau et un paquet de biscuit diététique. Je posa le plateau sur le lit et je m'assis de sorte à ce que Santana, Rachel et moi formions un triangle. Je sortis un bloc note et un stylo.

« Bon, c'est partit les filles. On a déjà la chanson, vous savez où sont placés les choeurs et tout ça. Donc on peut avancer à la soirée. J'ai viré Finn de la maison, de sorte à ce qu'il soit chez toi demain soir, dis-je en m'adressant à Rachel. On doit toujours planifié la soirée.

-OK ! Pour la soirée, fait comme tu sais le faire, belle soirée romantique. Tu lui déclare tes sentiments … dit Rachel, mais Santana la coupa.

-Et après tu le baise ! » Cria Satan.

Je la regardais, la bouche grande ouverte, totalement horrifié. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Blaine était fragile, et elle, elle pensait que moi j'allais … ! Je ne trouvais pas du tout l'idée intelligente. Blaine me repoussait déjà quand j'essayais à peine de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais j'avais sur le coup, complètement oublié que Santana était une experte en la matière.

«-Écoute, je sais que pour ton esprit si fin, c'est difficile d'imaginer faire ça en temps de crise. Mais je t'explique un truc, avec les mecs, la meilleure façon de les faire redevenir eux mêmes, c'est de … Je t'assure, si tu fais ce que je te dis, ton mec redeviendra lui-même, totalement accroc à toi. Je suis sûr que dans sa tête, Blaine pensait être mieux sans toi, mais grâce à ça, il comprendra qu'il ne peux pas se passer de toi ! Dit Santana. _Ça paraissait complètement incohérent comme ça, mais en fait …_

-Santana ! C'est … Commença Rachel.

-Du génie ! Criais-je

-Quoi ? Dit Rachel totalement dégoûtée.

-Elle a raison. Quand on le faisait avec Blaine, on savait vraiment ce qu'éprouvait l'autre, et on se montrait vraiment ce qu'on ressentait, quand on fait l'amour, on peut pas se cacher de l'autre, je pense que Blaine comprendra comme ça.

-Ouais … En quelque sorte ! Dit Santana qui ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon que moi.

-Bon … Maintenant, si on la répétait cette chanson ? » Finit Rachel.

* * *

Les filles venaient de partir, il était 18h30 quand il arriva, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Moi, j'étais dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. On aurait la maison pour nous pendant deux soirs. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais dans ma tête, cette scène était parfaite. Elle me rappelait un rêve que j'avais fait, au début de notre relation, il y a de cela plus d'un an …

* * *

_**Flashback de mon rêve …**_

Il était 18h30 quand il arrivait. Il avait sa guitare sur le dos, ses cheveux en bataille. Il alla me rejoindre dans la cuisine et s'avança vers moi par derrière, il entoura ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa dans le cou. C'est alors que je me retournais et déposait délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous nous sourîmes. C'est alors qu'apparu notre fille, cachée sous la table. Blaine la leva du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras. La petite fille riait dans ses bras tandis que mon mari embrassait ses cheveux. Je me remis à ma cuisine, heureux, tandis que mon époux s'asseyait sur une chaise avec notre enfant toujours dans les bras. Il la posa sur la chaise à côté de lui et commença à discuter avec elle.

« Alors ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Blaine à notre fille.

-Oh … J'ai été très occupée, répondit la petite fille de 4 ans avec des allures de grande dame. On peut faire une partie de carte ? Demanda ma fille.

-Évidemment ! » Répondit mon mari.

Notre fille se leva de sa chaise et partit en marchant chercher un jeu dans sa chambre. Blaine en profita et se leva pour me resserrer dans ses bras. Il embrassa ma joue.

« Tu veux que je t'aide chéri ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ca ira, merci, dis-je en me retournant. De plus, la cuisine, c'est pas ton fort ! Dis-je en plaisantant.

-Eh … T'es méchant, je cuisinais bien pour nos dîners romantiques. Dit-il en rigolant.

-Oui … On peut dire ça. » Dis-je en rigolant et en saisissant sa main.

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

C'est vrai, j'avais toujours des grands rêves pour notre couple. J'en avais encore, malgré la situation délicate du moment. Blaine me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il ne me salua pas comme dans mon rêve (dommage, j'aurais bien aimé), il se contenta de s'asseoir à la chaise de la table à proximité et me regarder en souriant.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec les filles ? Me demanda-t-il.

-On s'est bien amusés ! Et toi avec Puck et la bande ?

-C'était bien, on a pas mal rit. Mais tu m'as manqué. »

Mon cœur se mit à fondre … Ses déclarations me faisaient toujours cet effet, mais cette fois là, encore plus. Je décidais d'être franc avec lui, afin que ses sautes d'humeur ne recommencent pas et qu'il comprenne clairement ce que je pensais.

« A moi, tu m'as manqué toute la semaine … Dis-je.

-Kurt …

-Ouais … Je sais …

-Je t'aime tellement … C'est juste que cette semaine, je me posais pleins de questions, j'étais en colère contre tout le monde et je comprenais pas ce qui se passait. » Dit-il.

Ce n'est qu'en me retournant que je vis qu'il pleurait. Ni une ni deux, je le rejoignit à la table et le serrait dans mes bras. Et là, il fit ce qu'il n'avait plus fait pendant une semaine. Il m'embrassa.

* * *

_**Flashback de notre premier baiser**_

« Ce duo n'était qu'une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec toi. »

Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Sur le coup, je ne réalisais pas ce qui se passait. Je sentais juste le goût des lèvres de Blaine contre les miennes. Cet instant, j'en avais mille fois rêvé. Et je n'avais jamais pensé que ce moment pouvait être aussi magique, magnifique et parfait. Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Je voulais que ce moment dure pour toujours. Mon dieu … Ce que je l'aimais.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien en moi, mon cœur lui appartenait. Je fermais les yeux. Ma main se crispa, puis en un geste doux, je la posa sur sa joue. Je sentais ses lèvres bouger avec les miennes, puis se détacher lentement. Il s'éloigna de mon visage et me regarda dans les yeux, pour enfin tourner la tête en rougissant.

« Faut travailler … Faut … être sérieux … Dit-il toujours un peu chamboulé lui aussi.

-C'est déjà … sérieux … » Soufflais-je

Et nos lèvres se rejoignirent pour un deuxième baiser.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, ça me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Comme la première fois où on s'était embrassés, mon cœur s'était arrêté. La passion et l'amour n'avait pas disparu, les deux s'étaient amplifiés. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et me regarda avec amour, comme il le faisait si bien.

« Mon amour … Soufflais-je »

Est-ce-que la situation s'était complètement rétablie ?

* * *

_À suivre ..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre un peu bizarre … Je dois bien l'avouer. C'est le deuxième du point de vue de Kurt mais ce sera probablement le dernier, je voulais ces deux chapitres version Kurt. Je continuerais ma fiction d'un point de vue extérieur. Merci pour vous reviews encore ! Et bonne lecture ...**

_**Chapitre 10 : Opération Katy Perry (Partie 2) **Point de vue de Kurt_

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec Blaine dans mes bras.

Démarrage de l'opération Katy Perry …

Je me dégageai de lui sans avoir auparavant embrassé sa joue. Il émergea du sommeil lentement et moi je me précipitais devant mon armoire et sortit mes vêtements pour la journée. Je couru dans la salle de bain, je pris ma douche en quatrième vitesse, je pris plus de temps pour me coiffer et me passer de la laque, je sortis de la douche et j'apercevais Blaine qui me regardait sans comprendre, je lui fit un bisous sur la joue, je pris une pomme dans le panier à fruit et je m'enfuis de la maison. Une fois dans ma voiture, je mis le turbo pour arriver le maximum à l'avance au lycée. Une fois arrivé, j'aperçus Santana et Rachel qui m'attendaient devant. Je sortis de ma voiture et je les rejoignais. Nous rentrâmes directement dans le lycée et nous dirigeâmes vers l'auditorium pour répéter une dernière fois.

* * *

« Essaie de faire plus sexy Kurt ! On dirait que tu as un balai dans le cul ! Cria Santana.

-Mais je peux pas faire plus sexy ! Criais-je à mon tour en m'énervant.

-Je t'assure que si, je t'ai vu sur « Not The Boy Next Door » et je peux te dire que c'était mieux que là ! Dit Rachel à son tour.

-Allez ! On reprend ! » Cria Satan.

On reprit la chanson et là … J'étais enfin prêt.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, tout les élèves du Glee Club rentraient dans la salle de chant. Blaine s'asseya à sa place habituelle et me fit signe quand je rentrais, de le rejoindre près de lui. Je l'ignorait et je filait vers Monsieur Schuester pour ma chanson. Il me laissa la scène.

« Une petite chanson pour mon cher et tendre. Rachel, Santana, en place s'il vous plaît. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ... » Dis-je en regardant mon Blaine.

Santana, Rachel se placèrent derrière moi, au fond de la salle de chant, pour faire les chœurs, je fis signe aux instrumentistes avec qui j'avais répété plus tôt, de commencer. Les premières notes se firent entendre et je pus voir mon chéri écarquiller les yeux.

_**You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity **  
**The first time every time when you touch me **  
**I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen **  
**Under the sun we are one buzzing energy**_

_(Tu me donnes l'impression de perdre ma virginité  
C'est la première fois à chaque fois que tu me touches  
Tu t'épanouis comme une fleur que tu n'as jamais vu  
Sous le soleil on bourdonne d'énergie)_

Tout le monde dans la classe se mit à rire et à siffler, en me voyant faire ma danse. Blaine, quant à lui, avait les yeux qui brillaient et me regarder en souriant.

Je sautais sur le piano en dansant avec un déhanché très mignon. Tout le monde souriait toujours devant la fantaisie de la chanson mais surtout à cause de ma danse très particulière.

_**Even the seasons change **__  
__**Our love still stays the same **__**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Spread my wings and make me fly **__  
__**The taste of your honey is so sweet **__  
__**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Oh oh **__  
__**Hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Oh oh **__  
__**Hummingbird heartbeat **__**I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed **__  
__**A white flower with the power to bring life to me **__  
__**You're so exotic my whole body fluttering **__  
__**Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet **__**I was on the brink of a heart attack **__  
__**You gave me life and keep me coming back **__  
__**I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes **__  
__**We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies **__**Even the seasons change **__  
__**Our love still stays the same **__**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Spread my wings and make me fly **__  
__**The taste of your honey is so sweet **__  
__**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Oh oh **__  
__**Hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Oh oh **__  
__**Hummingbird heartbeat **__**You love me, you love me **__  
__**Never love me not, not, oh no **__  
__**When we hear a perfect harmony **__  
__**You make me sound like, like a symphony**_

_(Même si les saisons changent  
Notre amour reste le même  
Tu fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri  
Déploie mes ailes et fais moi voler  
La gout de ton nectar est si sucré  
Quand tu fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri, colibri  
Oh oh  
Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri  
Oh oh  
Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri  
J'ai parcouru des millions de kilomètres juste pour trouver une graine magique  
une fleur blanche avec le pouvoir de m'apporter la vie  
Tu es si exotique que mon corps entier palpite  
L'envie constante de goûter à ta douceur sucrée  
J'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque  
Tu m'as donné la vie et fais revenir  
Je vois le soleil se lever dans tes yeux, tes yeux  
Notre avenir est rempli de ciels bleus, ciels bleus  
Même si les saisons changent  
Notre amour reste le même  
Tu fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri  
Déploie mes ailes et fais moi voler  
La gout de ton nectar est si sucré  
Quand tu fais battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri, colibri  
Oh oh  
Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibri  
Oh oh  
Battre mon coeur comme celui d'un colibr__i_

_Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes_

_Jamais tu ne m'aimeras plus, oh non_

_Quand on ressent une parfaite harmonie  
Tu me fais retentir comme, comme une symphonie)_

Je voyais Blaine au bord des larmes, ce qui m'inquiétait un peu. Il riait tout de même en même temps. Des larmes de joie ? On va dire ça ...

_**Spread my wings and make me fly **__  
__**The taste of your honey is so sweet **__  
__**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat **_

Rachel et Santana dansaient avec moi maintenant une chorégraphie bien répétée.  
_  
__**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Spread my wings and make me fly **__  
__**The taste of your honey is so sweet **__  
__**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Oh oh **__  
__**Hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Oh oh **__  
__**Hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Oh oh **__  
__**Hummingbird heartbeat **__  
__**Oh oh **__  
__**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

Ma chanson terminée, les élèves se levèrent tous et applaudirent en sifflant. Blaine me rejoignit et me prit les mains. Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux en souriant sans dire un mot. Puck, sans la moindre délicatesse, cria :

« Allez Blaine ! Qu'est-ce-que t'attends ? Roule-lui une pelle ! »

Puck fut rapidement encourager par les hurlements du Glee Club qui approuvait ce qu'il venait de dire. Monsieur Schuester lui-même applaudissait et riait, bien que je pense qu'il était un peu gêné. Blaine me regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois, se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Les autres criaient, sifflaient, applaudissaient. J'entourai le cou de Blaine de mes bras pour approfondir le baiser. Se rappelant que nous n'étions pas tout seul, Blaine et moi nous détachâmes et mirent fin au baiser, sans pour autant se quitter une seconde du regard. On aurait pu croire, dans le regard de Blaine, que toute la détermination et le courage était revenu en lui. Avais-je retrouvé mon Blaine ?

* * *

C'était quatre heures de l'après-midi quand j'ouvrais la porte et rentrais dans ma maison. Je laissa la porte entrouverte pour que Santana puisse rentrer sans faire de bruits toute à l'heure. Je posais mon sac sur le côté et je sortais mon portable pour envoyer un SMS à Santana :

_C'est bon, je suis chez moi, j'ai laissé la porte entrouverte pour que tu rentres toute à l'heure, toutes les affaires sont sur le côté, merci encore pour ton aide. K._

Je pris les escaliers qui menait à ma chambre, quand je fus proche de la porte, j'entendis le piano et la voix de Blaine qui résonnaient. J'entrais dans la chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Si Blaine chantait c'est qu'il allait mieux. Je m'installait rapidement près de lui au piano. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et ce regard que j'aimais tant chez lui.

_**He sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?**_

Il ne cessait de sourire à chaque fois qu'il prononçait une phrase. Il était en communion avec la musique comme à chaque fois qu'il chantait ou qu'il jouait d'un instrument. Il avait cette connexion que je ne connaissais que trop bien, il avait l'amour pour la musique, tout comme moi. Je savais que le chant lui avait manqué pendant cette semaine.

_**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so**_

Il me fit un petit clin d'oeil accompagné d'un petit coup de coude qui voulait tout dire. Je lui lançait un sourire à mon tour.

_**He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant**_

_**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so**_

_**His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last he's got his boy home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone**_

_**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Tell me so, baby**_

La chanson finit, on se lança un des regards amoureux qu'on avait l'habitude de se lancer. Il s'éloigna du piano et très rapidement, sans même que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, Blaine me poussa sur le lit avec lui. Je poussais un petit cri et parti rapidement dans un fou rire avec lui. Il me caressa la joue et me regardait dans les yeux. Je sentit mon cœur fondre sous ses caresses et son regard, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Je lui souris et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et je me levais pour aller chercher un DVD. Je sortis du meuble, un DVD de la comédie musicale _Hair._

« On peut pas faire autre chose … ? Me demanda Blaine en regardant mes fesses.

-Blaine ! Criai-je avec ironie.

-On a pas coucher ensemble depuis 10 jours ! Dit Blaine avec un regard de chien battu.

-Parce que tu comptes les jours, toi maintenant ? Dis-je en riant. Écoute, j'ai prévu tout un programme pour cette soirée, parce que pour une fois depuis qu'on est rentrés, on serra tout seul, alors s'il te plaît ne fait pas dérailler mes plans.

-OK … » Ronchonna Blaine.

Je mis le DVD en route et m'installais contre lui.

Deux heures plus tard, le film finit, nous allions arrangés un peu dans la salle et nous nous rendîmes dans le salon. Tout les deux écarquillèrent les yeux devant le salon complètement décoré pour la soirée.

Les volets du rez de chaussez étaient tous fermés, une table ronde était dressée au milieu du salon, le canapé était poussé complètement sur le côté du mur, ce qui fait qu'il n'était plus en face de la télévision, l'espace formait une piste de danse comme je l'avais espéré. Je me demandais seulement comment Santana avait fait pour déplacer tout ça toute seule … Bon ça, je le verrais plus tard. La pièce était éclairée de bougies de part et d'autre de la pièce. La chaîne hi-fi était cachée dans un coin mais je la voyais déjà allumée avec un CD à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers pour mettre en route le CD. « Not Like The Movies » retentit dans la pièce, je tendit la main à Blaine pour danser, il la saisit immédiatement. On se blottit l'un contre l'autre, bougeant lentement au rythme de la musique au milieu du salon.

« Merci pour cette soirée Kurt, merci aussi pour ta chanson au Glee Club toute à l'heure, j'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, alors je le fais maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter … Me dit Blaine.

-Tu fais tellement plus pour moi que tu ne veux bien l'admettre en général. Même si ces temps-ci, la chose s'avère plus difficile.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette semaine. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de te rejeter comme ça. À vrai dire, si.

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer de parler avec tes parents ? Tu serais vraiment mieux si tu pouvais leurs en parler. Dis-je soudain plus sérieux.

-Avec eux, parler ça marche pas. Et puis … Je me suis rendu compte pendant ma période de réflexion cette semaine, que je n'avais absolument pas besoin de leur approbation pour être heureux. J'ai juste besoin de toi. » Dit-il en me regardant les yeux et en me souriant.

Je lui souris à mon tour et je posais mon front contre le siens en soupirant. Blaine commençait à fredonner les paroles de « Not Like The Movies » tandis que je l'écoutais. Je ne saurais jamais dire à quel point le son de sa voix m'avait manqué. Quand la chanson termina, Blaine s'installa à table tandis que moi, j'allais chercher l'entrée dans la cuisine. Je revins avec de la salade verte, je posa brutalement le saladier sur la table et je m'assit tout aussi gracieusement … Je servis Blaine puis me servis moi même. On mangeait tranquillement tout en discutant.

« Tu vas bientôt recevoir les lettres d'admission pour NYADA, pas trop angoissé ? Me demanda le beau garçon en face de moi.

-Si, beaucoup, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé cette semaine. Répondis-je en réfléchissant.

-Tu as réfléchis à ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire ? Me demanda Blaine avec un regard malicieux.

-Non … Pas vraiment … Répondis-je un peu troublé. Tu as des idées ?

-De cadeaux, non je n'en ai pas trop encore mais je vais rapidement trouver. Par contre … J'ai une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour ton anniversaire. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil sournois.

-Je t'écoute, dis moi tout ! Dis-je, soudain très enjoué.

-On pourrait faire une fête, avec tout les membres du Glee Club, avec de l'alcool si possible, un peu comme la fête de Rachel, mais en mieux.

-C'est un super idée, excepté quelques petits détails. L'effet de l'alcool sur toi, je le connais par cœur et on était d'accord sur le fait que tu as la totale interdiction de boire à une fête. De plus, mon père ne me laisserait jamais organisé une soirée alcoolisé ici, tu le connais.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne boirai pas ce soir-là. Et pour ce qui est de l'endroit de la fête, pas ici, c'est sûr. J'ai déjà pensé à où on pourrait la faire. Me dit-il toujours avec ce regard malicieux.

-Dis moi où.

-Pourquoi pas chez l'expert de ce genre de fête au Glee Club ?

-Chez Puck ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il accepterait ?

-C'est déjà fait, je lui ai demandé cette après-midi. Il est d'accord, mais il faudra que je l'aide à organiser la fête.

-Mais, c'est génial chéri ! Par contre ne m'en veux pas trop si je m'incruste un peu dans la préparation de la fête ... » Dis-je en souriant.

Je me levais et j'allais chercher le reste des plats à la cuisine suivi de Blaine qui me parlait de comment Finn était tombé sur le terrain de foot la dernière fois, on riait, comme avant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, notre petite crise de couple était passée comme elle avait commencée, sans qu'on ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Pendant que je nettoyais l'assiette à désert qui me servirait plus tard, Blaine entoura mes hanches de ses bras et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je frissonnais comme d'habitude sous ses baisers mais je le repoussais gentiment pour aller apporter les assiettes à table, sous un soupir de mécontentement de sa part. Arrivés dans le salon, « Dreams » de Fleetwood Mac résonnait fort dans les enceintes de la chaine hi-fi, Blaine et moi en un seul regard, nous mîmes à danser et à chanter comme des imbéciles sur la chanson, en riant, toujours. Ça me rappelait vaguement la soirée de la Saint Valentin au BreadstiX, où l'on s'était retrouvés sur « Love Shack ».

* * *

Après avoir fait les idiots pendant près de deux heures, nous allâmes dans ma chambre. Et là, je me lâchais enfin, dans un geste d'une totale douceur mais avec rapidité, je pris Blaine dans mes bras et je l'embrassais fougueusement. En me détachant de lui je pus voir un grand sourire, signe qu'il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Je fis basculer nos deux corps sur le lit, et le souvenir de notre première fois me réapparu.

* * *

_**Flashback de cette fameuse soirée**_

On arrivait chez Blaine et je sentais le stress qui montait en moi. Une fois rentrés dans sa maison, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. Une gène légère s'installa quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Je portais toujours mon sac remplit d'affaires en attendant les instructions de Blaine, et je lançais un petit sourire à mon petit-ami, lui aussi un peu angoissé apparemment.

« Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain si tu veux, je me change ici, ça te va ? Me dit-il en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

-Parfaitement, à tout de suite, lui dis-je en posant mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

-à tout de suite ... » Me fit-il après.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et fermait à clé derrière moi, et d'un coup mon bon courage de tout à l'heure retomba en morceaux et la panique prit sa place. Je m'avançais et je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir en me disant de me reprendre et de me calmer. Je repris calmement mon souffle et je sortis mes affaires de mon sac. Je me brossais rapidement les dents, je me recoiffais (en sachant que ça ne servirai pas à grand chose) et je me dévêtis un peu, laissant juste sur moi mon t-shirt blanc, mon jean et une paire de chaussettes. Je fouillais dans mon sac pour trouver ma crème hydratante quand je tombais nez à nez avec le préservatif que j'avais glissé dans mon sac quelques heures plus tôt. Je me mis à rougir comme une tomate à cette vue. Comment pouvais-je rougir devant ça alors que j'allais … J'essayais de ne pas y penser. Je m'assis dans le coin de la salle de bain et je me rappelais tout mes souvenirs avec Blaine. J'espérais sincèrement faire parti de ces adolescent qui gardaient leur première fois comme un souvenir merveilleux. J'espérais pouvoir l'ajouter à la liste de mes merveilleux souvenirs avec mon petit-ami. Les images défilaient dans ma mémoire, elles me donnèrent complètement confiance en ce que j'allais faire. Je me levais, et rangeaient toutes mes affaires dans mon sac et calmement je sortis de la salle de bain.

Blaine avait tout préparer. Il avait allumé des bougies, il avait mis la musique, du Sting en fond sonore, comme je le voulais. Je lui lançais encore un grand sourire et je posais mon sac sur le côté. Je savais à ce moment que je n'oublierais sûrement pas cette soirée. Je m'approchais de lui et je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

« J'ai tout fait pour nous mettre alaise. Me dit-il en me regardant avec amour.

-Je vois ça. Merci Blaine.

-Merci pour quoi ?

-Merci pour beaucoup de choses ! » Dis-je en riant un peu.

Je commençais à m'approcher un peu plus de lui, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'entraîna lentement vers le lit et m'allongea avec lui. Nos lèvres se détachèrent et nous nous retrouvions allongés l'un face à l'autre. Nos nez collés, je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon visage. J'avais mon bras contre son torse et sa main caressait doucement mon poignet. On se regardait dans les yeux. Je leva ma main pour qu'il y glisse la sienne. Nos mains toujours liés, nos regard jamais séparés, nos lèvres se rejoignirent et je basculais un peu sur Blaine, quand on se détacha pour le baiser, il me caressa la joue puis il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Je t'aime Blaine. Lui dis-je à voix basse.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

_**Fin du flashback**_

* * *

Nous étions tout les deux allongés sur le lit, revivant chacun de ses souvenirs. Mes lèvres passèrent de son oreille à son épaule et les vêtements devinrent rapidement de trop. En relevant la tête, je vis que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Je m'éloigna directement de lui en pensant que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

« Chéri, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire ? Lui demandais-je, soudain inquiet.

-C'est juste que tu m'avais manqué cette semaine. Je m'en veux tellement que je le dis tout le temps. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi comme ça. Je t'aime.

-Pleure pas pour ça, idiot … Lui dis-je en riant. Je t'aime aussi. » Et je l'embrassais à nouveau.

Notre première fois avait été parfaite. Les autres avait étaient tout aussi merveilleuses, et celle là n'échappa pas à la règle.

* * *

_J'ai eu un délire avec la chanson de Katy Perry, je m'en excuse ! Pour ce qui est de la chanson "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy ?", elle est présente sur l'album des Warblers (coupé au montage de l'épisode "Sexy" 2x16), je mourrais d'envie de pouvoir la glisser dans une fic, ayant vu la performance de Darren Criss au piano sur cette chanson au 2011 ASCAP Pop Awards, j'ai eu l'idée de la mettre au piano dans ce chapitre, j'ai légèrement modifié les paroles pour la situation. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu._

_à suivre ..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà un chapitre qui sert un peu à rien, mais bon … Le prochain sera sûrement plus intéressant. On retourne au point de vue extérieur sur ce chapitre. Merci pour reviews encore, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, elle m'aide beaucoup. Voilà … Je crois que j'ai fini. **

**Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas … **

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 11 : Préparatifs**_

Le lendemain, Kurt se réveillait dans les bras de Blaine avec une sensation de bien être incomparable. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis, il était comme dans une bulle de bonheur infini. Il sourit en repensant à sa soirée avec Blaine. Il s'étira contre Blaine ce qui fit grogner ce dernier et fit étouffer un petit rire à Kurt. Il se retourna pour faire face à Blaine et il entreprit de le réveiller avec pleins de petit baiser, en commençant par son cou et en remontant vers son oreille. Quand Kurt atteignit ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, Blaine lui rendit son baiser et Kurt pouvait sentir Blaine sourire contre ses lèvres. Blaine ouvrit lentement les yeux et embrassa Kurt à son tour avec passion et il se retourna sur lui. Quand bien évidemment, Burt Hummel toqua à la porte de la chambre pour tout gâcher … En entendant son père toquer et lancer un petit _Kurt ? _de l'autre côté de la porte, Kurt cria :

« _Oh mon dieu !_ »

Et il poussa rapidement Blaine de dessus-lui pour se relever. Il se demanda ce que son père faisait là, mais se rappelant que Blaine et lui étaient toujours en sous-vêtements, il fit un petit signe à ce dernier pour lui demander de lui passer ses vêtements. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient tout les deux en pyjamas et Blaine avait repris sa place dans le lit mais en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité entre Kurt et lui. Tout aurait marché si …

« Entre papa ! Cria Kurt

-Salut les gars, dit Burt en rentrant dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Burt ! Dit Blaine avec un sourire amusé.

-Bon … jour ... » Dit Burt en s'approchant et en remarquant vite le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet.

Oui, effectivement. Tout aurait marché si ils n'avaient pas laissés le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet. Quand Blaine remarqua son erreur, il prit le lubrifiant et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme si de rien n'était. Le couple Klaine avait la mauvaise habitude de lancer des choses à travers une pièce … Blaine envoya un grand sourire à Burt Hummel comme pour calmer la tension, mais qui énerva plutôt Papa Hummel. Il fusilla son fils du regard puis Blaine. Les deux amoureux savaient qu'ils auraient droit à une discussion tôt ou tard, et bien la voilà qui arrivait. Le père Hummel sortit de la chambre et le couple en profita pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Après ça, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, ils ne furent pas surpris en voyant Burt et Carole qui les attendaient pour le sermon qu'ils méritaient. Kurt et Blaine s'assirent en face de Carole et Burt et Kurt envoya un regard implorant à sa belle-mère qui hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

« Les garçons, je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons _la _discussion qu'on a déjà repoussée plusieurs fois. Commença Burt Hummel.

-Papa, c'est bon, t'étais pas là hier quand on l'a fait, c'est pas comme si tu étais dans la maison pendant qu'on … Dit Kurt rapidement coupé par son père.

-Stop ! Je ne veux rien attendre. Laisse moi parler. Dit Burt d'un air sévère tandis que Carole se retenait de rire.

-Bien père … Soupira Kurt. Vas-y fait nous ton speech vite-fait et après on pourra aller au lycée.

-Non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça Kurt. Je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir comme ça. Je vous ai laissez dormir dans la même chambre et dans le même lit parce que je vous faisais confiance. On avait vite impliqué les règles, vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça sous _mon_ toit.

-Je te ferai remarquer que ton toit c'est aussi le mien. Dit Kurt qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Donc désormais, vous ne dormirez plus dans la même chambre, dit Burt en ignorant la remarque de son fils.

-Quoi ? Cria Kurt en se levant. Non mais enfin papa ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

-Si, je peux parfaitement. Et je fais même mieux, Kurt, je te prive de sorties pour les deux semaines à venir.

-Non mais enfin papa ! Ça va pas ? J'ai plus quatorze ans, j'ai dix-huit ans ! Tu ne peux plus me priver de sortie comme ça, j'ai largement passé l'âge. Et en plus pourquoi tu me prives de sortie, parce que j'ai couché avec Blaine alors que tu n'étais même pas là ! Tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de me voir comme un gamin et accepter le fait que j'ai des relations sexuelles avec mon fiancé, non ? Merde ! Voilà c'est dit ! » Cria Kurt en sortant à toute allure de la cuisine.

Blaine attendit qu'il soit sortit et tapa dans la main de son futur beau-père. Ils avaient réussis, Kurt croyait être privé de sorties, et pendant que Kurt resterait chez lui, Blaine allait préparé la fête pour son fiancé tranquillement.

« Vos performances d'acteurs sont excellentes, Burt. Dit Blaine en riant.

-D'où crois-tu que Kurt tiens ce talent ? » Ria Burt à son tour.

* * *

Arrivés au lycée, les fiancés se séparèrent pour aller en cours. Quand l'heure du Glee Club arriva, ils s'y rendirent ensemble mais Blaine partit rapidement voir Puck et Santana pour discuter des préparatifs de la soirée. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire les courses ce soir pour la fête.

* * *

« Puck, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Blaine en voyant Puckerman charger le cadi de quatre bouteilles de vodka.

-T'inquiète mec, le rassura ce dernier. Va y avoir du monde alors faut prendre une bonne dose.

-Coma éthylique …. Souffla Blaine, inquiet de la quantité d'alcool présente dans le cadi de courses.

-Laisse faire hobbit, on a plus l'habitude Puck et moi de ce genre de fête, dit Santana en essayant de se montrer un peu rassurante.

-Bon, il nous reste les packs de bières, les chips et on a fini. Dit Puck en regardant la liste des courses qu'il avait préparée à l'avance.

-T'es sûr qu'on arrivera à passer avec tout cet alcool ? Demanda Blaine, paniqué.

-Relax mec, mon cousin va nous faire passer discrétos, répondit Puck complètement tranquille quant à lui.

-OK, je te fais confiance. » Dit Blaine.

Ils prirent en rayon les affaires qui leurs manquaient, ils retrouvèrent le cousin de Noah aux caisses où ils les fis payer et passer discrètement. Santana et Blaine chargèrent leurs achats dans le coffre de la voiture de Puck et tout trois se rendirent chez les Puckerman pour poser les affaires.

* * *

Blaine rentrait chez les Hummel après le dîner. Enfin … _Chez lui _maintenant. Il ferma la porte, posa son sac de cours sur le côté, dessous le porte-manteaux et alla rapidement dans la cuisine saluer la famille, Carole l'enlaça rapidement et il eu droit à un _« Salut mon grand » _de la part de Burt. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Kurt, quand il entra, ce dernier était au téléphone avec Rachel.

« Mais enfin Rachel, tu peux pas me faire ça, il s'agit de mon mariage ! … Non … Je sais que tu es occupée avec NYADA mais ce n'est pas une raison tout de même ! Bon, OK, je comprends … Oui, allez à plus tard. » Finit Kurt au téléphone.

Kurt s'écroula sur le lit en soupirant, Blaine le rejoignit et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec leur mariage.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe avec le mariage ? Demanda Blaine en regardant son fiancé.

-Il faut que je t'explique, dit Kurt en se levant et s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

-Je t'écoute, répondit Blaine en faisant de même.

-Notre mariage est dans un an.

-Jusque là je te suis, répondit Blaine en se rapprochant un peu plus de Kurt.

-Je pense qu'il faut commencer à le préparer. Avec les cours et tout ça, on aura pas beaucoup de temps à New York pour préparer le mariage, donc je pense que c'est le moment où jamais de s'y mettre. Donc j'ai décidé que pour nous aider avec le mariage, j'aurais deux co-organisatrice. J'avais choisi Rachel et Santana, mais Rachel ne pourra pas, elle doit se préparer pour les auditions pour NYADA …

-C'est de ça dont vous parliez au téléphone ? Demanda Blaine qui comprenait mieux soudain.

-Oui, répondit simplement Kurt.

-Moi je suis d'accord, c'est une bonne idée. Tu as raison, à New York on aura pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier. Mais donc qui va t'aider à part Santana pour le mariage ?

-Quinn s'est proposée …

-Quinn ? Dit Blaine plus avec exclamation et étonnement. Quinn Fabray ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si bonne relation avec elle …

-Justement, c'est pas le cas. C'est ça qui m'étonne. Je sais pas si ça cache pas quelque chose, elle est de plus en plus sympa avec moi et je ne connais pas la raison. Je sais pas trop quoi en penser…

-Je pense que tu devrais accepter, personnellement.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si Quinn veut t'aider, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de mauvaises intentions, Quinn peut-être un peu mesquine de temps en temps, mais pas au point d'imaginer un plan qui ferait tout foirer. De plus, je ne vois pas ce que ça lui apporterait. Dit Blaine en saisissant la main de Kurt.

-Tu as sûrement raison, je me fait des films. »

Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre mais furent rapidement rappelés à l'ordre, quand Burt leurs rappela la punissions de ce matin. Kurt poussa un juron mais laissa Blaine partir dans le salon pour dormir. La nuit allait être longue sans lui …

* * *

_à suivre ..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 5 : Soirée arrosée**_

Cinq jours plus tard et donc le dimanche 27 mai, c'était l'anniversaire de Kurt. Blaine rentra tôt dans l'après-midi après Kurt et ils eurent une discussion importante en ce qui concernait le mariage. Blaine dit à Kurt d'aller se préparer, quand Kurt fut sous la douche, Blaine regarda le travail que ce dernier avait effectué sur leur mariage avec l'aide de Quinn et Santana, ce n'était autre qu'une liste de chansons à passer durant le bal, liste déjà bien longue ..

Blaine fut impressionné par la liste, mais il était surtout surpris par sa conversation avec Kurt toute à l'heure, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle décision de sa part…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard de minutes plus tard, Kurt était sortit de la douche, très rapidement contrairement à d'habitude. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour la fête ...

* * *

Arrivés devant la maison des Puckerman, les fiancés sortirent de la voiture et allèrent sonner à la porte. Personne ne répondait, mais la porte était déverrouillée. Blaine ouvrit doucement la porte, en criant au hasard un petit "_y a quelqu'un ?" _en entrant avec Kurt, dans la maison où les lumières étaient éteintes. Il fit passer Kurt devant lui et quand ce dernier se dirigea vers le salon, les lumières s'allumèrent et les invités crièrent tous "_SURPRISE" _ce qui fit sursauter Kurt. Tout les membres du Glee Club, qui étaient en réalité les seuls invités, les saluèrent lui et Blaine, tour à tour, en souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à Kurt. La fête n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour Kurt, mais le fait qu'il n'ai pas été présent durant les préparatifs lui laissait quand même un petit mystère, comme le fait de voir moins d'une dizaine de matelas étalés sur le sol.

« C'est pourquoi tout ces matelas parterre ? Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est parce qu'on va tous dormir ici, c'est plus pratique, comme ça si on finit bourré, personne ne prendra de risques sur la route, dit Puck avec un clin d'œil. Les matelas sont par couples, donc là, sur le meilleur matelas, toi et Blaine, ici, dit-il en désignant le matelas à côté de nous, c'est Tina et Mike, là-bas c'est Brittany et Santana, là c'est moi et Quinn …

-Toi … et … » Dit Kurt, stupéfait.

Pour toute réponse, Quinn arriva et embrassa Puck amoureusement, en lui lançant un regard charmeur. Kurt et Blaine écarquillèrent les yeux, ils n'auraient jamais pensé, mais alors _jamais_, que ces deux-là se remettraient en couple. Puck prit Quinn par la taille et continua à montrer à Kurt où étaient placés les autres personnes dans la pièce. Le salon n'avait beau pas être énorme, il l'était suffisamment pour y faire rentrer tout les matelas, une mini-scène avait même pu être installée à l'arrière de la pièce. Une musique festive résonnait dans les enceintes disposées de part et d'autre du salon, et Kurt vit la chose qui allait être une source d'ennuis au cours de la soirée : _l'alcool_. Dans un coin de la pièce était disposée un table rectangulaire où étaient posées vodka et toutes autres boissons alcoolisées, ainsi que des chips et de la pizza et que des minis hot-dogs pour grignoter. Quand il vit Blaine s'y avancer et se servir un verre, Kurt accouru et l'en empêcha immédiatement.

« J'ai pas envie que tu deviennes hétéro ou que tu essaies de me violer pendant la soirée. » Dit Kurt en retirant le verre de la main de Blaine. Ce dernier fit la grimace mais ne dit rien et accepta l'interdiction de Kurt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux se séparèrent pour faire le tour des invités, Blaine alla voir Puck et Finn tandis que Kurt, lui, se rendit au près de Quinn.

« Alors Kurt, content de ta soirée ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Elle vient de commencer, mais je sens déjà que ça va être la fête, répondit-il en tournant la tête d'un air inquiet vers les bouteilles d'alcools. Mais oui, je suis content, de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec mes amis en dehors des cours ou du Glee Club.

-Super alors, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, elle faillit terminer la conversation mais Kurt l'en empêcha en la retenant par le bras.

-Excuse-moi Quinn, mais est-ce-que je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit-elle confiante.

-Je te l'ai pas posée avant, mais cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu as soutenu _mon_ mariage et pas celui de Rachel et Finn. Et puis aussi, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux m'aider pour les préparatifs, je veux dire … On a jamais été très proches toi et moi, alors pourquoi tu te montres si gentille, et pourquoi tu m'aides autant ? »

Cette fois-ci, Quinn perdit son sourire, non pas qu'elle n'était plus contente, elle devenait juste plus sérieuse. Elle se plaça face à Kurt, de sorte à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Honnêtement, je ne soutiens pas le mariage à cet âge-là. Mais je vous soutient, toi et Blaine parce que vous êtes un _exemple_ pour moi, ainsi que pour beaucoup de couples. Vous avez ce petit truc en plus, qui fait qu'on sait directement que vous êtes ensembles et que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Même Tina et Mike, qui sont le couple qui existe et survis depuis le plus longtemps, ils n'ont pas ce petit truc que vous, vous avez. Je sais … Mes explications sont pas très claires. J'ai envie de t'aider avec ton mariage parce que je veux qu'il soit réussi, et quoi de mieux que deux filles comme moi et Santana pour t'aider ? Dit-elle en souriant à la fin.

-Merci Quinn, vraiment, ça me touche. Alors on est amis maintenant ?

-On l'a toujours été. » Dit-elle en enlaçant Kurt brièvement et en lui prenant la main pour l'amener quelque part.

C'était peut-être vrai après tout … Il considérait tout les membres du Glee Club comme ses amis, mais dire spécifiquement de quelqu'un qu'il était un ou une amie, c'était autre chose pour lui. Mais après les coups bas, les méchancetés et le reste, Kurt et Quinn étaient donc finalement amis ? Ou alors, est-ce-que comme Quinn le disait, ils l'avaient toujours été ? Peu importait à cet instant, une chose était sûre, Quinn Fabray était son amie.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la soirée avait commencé à dériver. Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Tina et Mercedes étaient officiellement bourrés, et les autres l'étaient presque, Kurt n'avait rien bu pour l'instant, ne voulant pas se retrouver avec une gueule de bois le lendemain et surtout, ne pas se retrouver avec des cernes, une haleine alcoolisée et un teint affreux. Blaine, quant à lui, avait bu une bière mais ne semblait pas encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

La fête commença à devenir une vrai bêtise quand Puck monta sur scène pour faire une annonce :

« Les amis, j'vais vous chanter une petite chanson, dit-il en vacillant sur la scène. C'est pour ma p'tite copine, Quinnnnnn … Dit-il presque en criant. Fabray … Donc voilà c'est pour toi mon am'ur. »

Kurt regarda avec dégoût le Puck saoul qui se tenait sur scène, qui chantait en buttant sur les notes et à moitié mort de rire, tellement que Kurt ne put même pas reconnaître la chanson que Noah avait chantée …

Quand la chanson fut terminée, Quinn monta sur scène et Puck se mit à genoux, et là, bourrés comme non-bourrés écarquillèrent les yeux en direction de la scène qui se passait devant eux, Kurt put même entendre le bruit d'une bouteille qui tombait parterre sous la surprise. Kurt et Blaine, assis côte à côte en tailleur sur un des matelas, ouvrirent grand la bouche pour montrer leur étonnement.

« Quinn, ma chérie, la mère de mon enfant et tout … Tu veux bien me faire le plaisir et l'hon-neur, dit Puck en hoquetant, de devenir Quinn Puckerman, et de m'épouser ?

-Oui ! Oui ! Je le veux ! » Cria Quinn en regardant Puck avec un regard complice.

_Non, c'est pas possible … Elle n'a pas pu dire oui, elle aurait dû s'énerver ou quelque chose dans le genre, elle est du genre énervée avec l'alcool … Elle ne peut pas faire ça, elle qui i peine une heure, revendiquait le fait que le mariage pour les personnes de notre âge était une mauvaise idée, non, elle ne peut pas faire ça … Saletés de boissons …_ Pensa Kurt.

Et la soirée n'avait pas finie d'exaspérer Kurt ...

* * *

Une heure après la demande en mariage de Puck, Kurt voyait Quinn énervée et fut rassuré, même si celle là reprochait à Puck le fait qu'il ne lui ai pas trouvé une bague de fiançailles digne de ce nom, elle était énervée et c'était déjà mieux.

Kurt était inquiet, il voyait tout le monde qui commençait à divaguer, et lui il restait sombre et il assistait à des scènes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Mais à ce moment précis, son inquiétude venait particulièrement du fait qu'il ne trouvait pas Blaine dans la maison. Il se décida finalement à faire le tour pour le trouvé … Il monta à l'étage, et ouvrit la première porte qui lui passait sous le nez. Il ouvrit d'abord la porte de la salle de bain, pour y trouver Santana et Brittany en train de faire des choses répréhensibles sur le sol, puis il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Puck et il retrouva son Blaine complètement paniqué qui lui sauta au cou dès qu'il le vit.

« Blaine, ça va ? Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais dans cette chambre ? Demanda Kurt sans comprendre.

-Oh Kurt, j'ai eu si peur, si tu savais ! Dit Blaine en s'accrochant à son fiancé. C'est Puck et Finn, ils m'ont enfermés dans la pièce, j'ai pas compris pourquoi, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient te faire quelque chose, ou je sais pas quoi …

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé, mais cette fête commence à devenir le nid à bourrés, et les conneries s'enchaînent, alors il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour les empêcher de continuer à faire n'importe quoi.

-Oui, OK, on y va, attend je récupère mon gilet dans la salle de bain … Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Dit Blaine en ouvrant et en refermant la porte directement après avoir découvert Brittany et Santana dedans. Bon, au moins, y en a deux pour lesquelles on ne se ferra pas de soucis. »

Arrivés au rez-de-chaussé, Kurt et Blaine se séparèrent pour gérer différentes personnes, Kurt arrêta Puck en train de boire, Rory en train de se frapper la tête contre le mur, Finn en train de danser (toujours aussi mal), Rachel en train d'embrasser Sugar et Quinn en train de hurler des insultes au mur en le prenant pour Will Schuester. C'est quand Brittany et Santana descendirent, leurs habits mal remis et qu'elles crièrent "JEU DE LA BOUTEIILLE" que Kurt se dit que la soirée _était _un grand n'importe quoi.

* * *

Les membres du Glee Club étaient tous placés en cercle sur la scène. Blaine fit rouler la vulgaire bouteille de bière qui s'arrêta sur Brittany. Kurt angoissa avant même que la bouteille pointe la fille en face de lui. Blaine se pencha et embrassa _très _langoureusement la jolie blonde, sous les cris, les rires et les applaudissements des autres, et sous les soupirs de Kurt. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut à son tour de faire tourner la bouteille, et Kurt n'en cru pas ses yeux quand la bouteille pointa la fille qui était la plus proche de lui en ce moment : Santana Lopez.

_Lesbienne et gay … Et en plus mon fiancé vient d'embrasser sa copine …_ Pensa Kurt.

Il se pencha en même temps qu'elle, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un long baiser. Bizarrement cette sensation n'était pas si désagréable, Santana savait embrasser, ça oui, et malgré le goût de l'alcool, ses lèvres étaient vachement appréciables.

La lesbienne et le gay se séparèrent avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et Blaine prit soudain peur.

* * *

La maison était calme désormais, une grande partie des personnes dormaient déjà dans leurs lits respectifs, les seuls à être restés éveillés étaient Mercedes et Tina, qui étaient mortes de rire dans un coin de la pièce, et Kurt et Blaine qui discutaient et se faisaient des petits câlins. Blaine réfléchissait en caressant la main de son amour, il regarda rapidement Rachel qui dormait en travers d'un des matelas, Mercedes qui était encore en train de rire avec Tina et Santana qui était blottie contre Brittany et il repensa à sa conversation avec Kurt, celle qu'ils avaient eu quand Blaine était rentré.

* * *

_**Flashback, plus tôt dans l'après-midi **_** (Point de vue de Blaine)**

Cette après-midi là, je rentrais de ma journée de cours, je posais mon sac à l'entrée et je rejoignais Kurt dans notre chambre où je pris un air ahuri en voyant le bazar monstrueux. Sur le mur, trois photos : Santana, Mercedes et Rachel. Mon futur-mari tenait dans ses bras un gros bloc-notes. Il se mit à hurler en le balançant à travers la chambre et en se jetant sur le lit. Je m'allongea près de lui en lui demandant :

« Tout va bien ?

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à choisir mon témoin … C'est entre Santana, Rachel et Mercedes … Santana, c'est quand même elle qui t'a poussé à faire ta demande, elle fait partie de la communauté homosexuelle, elle m'a aidé à me débarrasser de Sebastian, elle m'a fait revenir dans mon lycée, et en plus elle est co-organistrice du mariage avec Quinn … Puis Rachel, ma meilleure amie et mon ancienne rivale, elle partage ma folie pour _Wicked_, elle m'a aidé à surmonter pleins d'épreuves, elle est allée jusqu'à trafiquer l'urne pour que je gagne à l'élection du président de la terminale … Et évidemment Mercedes, même si on s'est un peu éloigné cette année, elle reste quand même la première personne à qui j'ai dit que j'étais gay, et elle m'a quand même aidée à traverser beaucoup de choses … Sans elles, toutes les trois, j'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je comprends … Dis-je en réfléchissant à une manière de l'aider. On peut essayer quelque chose si tu veux, je sais pas si ça peut t'aider mais on peut essayer. Je te pose des questions, tu y réponds, simplement, ça peut peut-être t'éclairer. Alors … Qui a fait le plus de choses pour toi ?

-_Santana._

-OK … Donc … Avec qui es-tu le plus proche ?

-_Rachel_. »

Puis soudain, une étincelle dans ses yeux :

_« J'ai trouvé mon témoin. »_

* * *

_à suivre …_

_Qui est le témoin selon vous ?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas publié pour cette fiction, et oui c'est les vacances !**

**Mais bon, me revoilà et je compte me faire pardonner avec un chapitre assez long, donc merci encore de vos reviews et de me suivre, et donc ... Bonne lecture ! Et Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas ...**

**_Chapitre__ 13 : Refus_**

C'était le lundi, une nouvelle semaine commençait après la fête d'anniversaire de Kurt. En entrant dans le lycée ce matin-là, Blaine et Kurt repérèrent rapidement les vestiges de la fête, et les dégâts que l'alcool avait laissé sur eux. Rory, Sugar, Sam, Mercedes, Tina et Mike portaient des lunettes de soleil noires et discutaient entre eux, ils avaient une belle gueule de bois … Kurt vit Puck qui quant à lui avait l'air d'avoir bien récupéré de la fête et qui arborait une bonne mine. Kurt marcha avec Blaine dans le couloir central, deux pas plus tard, Quinn arriva avec des lunettes de soleil et un visage pâle devant lui, avec Santana à ses côtés qui elle, tout comme Puck, avait l'air en forme. Kurt et Blaine s'arrêtèrent et Quinn enlaça Kurt gentiment en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, Santana le serra simplement dans ses bras. Santana prit le bras droit de Kurt avec le sien, tandis que Quinn prenait le gauche. Ils partirent tout les trois dans le couloir dans une marche régulière, ignorant tout le monde et Blaine au passage. Ils passèrent devant Finn et Rachel, Finn lui aussi portait des lunettes, contrairement à Rachel, qui s'affichait avec un visage fatigué. Blaine pu voir Rachel regarder les deux filles et le garçon passer devant elle, elle regarda Kurt et baissa les yeux vers le sol, comme par tristesse. Blaine, maintenant seul, décida d'aller voir Puck, lui aussi sans personne autour de lui. Il s'avança vers le garçon qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans son casier, et le salua.

« Hey, salut Puck. Dit Blaine en souriant.

-Salut mec. Dit Puck en sortant la tête de son casier pour saluer Blaine.

-Alors, t'as bien récupéré de la fête ? Lui demanda Blaine en s'adossant au casier.

-Si tu crois que deux litres d'alcool vont affaiblir Pucktausaure, tu te fais des idées mon gars. Lui dis Puckerman avec un regard significatif.

-T'étais quand même bourré au point de demander Quinn Fabray en mariage, rectifia Blaine. En parlant de ça … Vous en avez reparler depuis ?

-Ouais … On était complètement bourré, donc on fait un peu comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est pas comme si on allait vraiment se marier. Donc tout est arrangé.

-Ouf … Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur, j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez fiancés … Dit Blaine en riant.

-Il manquerait plus que ça ... »

Ils mirent fin à la conversation aux moments où Quinn, Santana et Kurt faisaient demi-tour dans le couloir, et passaient devant eux en rigolant. Blaine entendu une partie de la conversation très bizarre, que les trois entretenaient.

« Alors Kurt ? Devant ou derrière ? Demanda Santana avec un sourire malicieux.

-SANTANA ! Hurla Kurt en rougissant. Blaine pensa que Kurt le prenait sûrement comme une question assez … intime.

-Bah quoi ? Si on peut plus parler de voitures ! » Dit Santana en levant les yeux aux ciels. À ce moment les trois partirent dans un fou rire énorme, tellement que tout les élèves dans le couloir avaient les yeux fixés sur eux.

* * *

La matinée passa relativement vite et l'heure du Glee Club arriva rapidement. Kurt rentra dans la salle avec Blaine et ils s'assirent côte à côte dans un coin, rapidement suivis par Santana qui s'assit à côté de Kurt avec Brittany à côté d'elle. Brittany et Santana se prirent la main et attendirent l'arrivée de Monsieur Schuester. Ce dernier entra dans la salle avec un chapeau et une mallette à la main. Il salua ses élèves avant de marquer un mot au tableau : _Duos_

Kurt lança un regard heureux à Blaine, pensant qu'il aurait peut-être la chance de faire un duo avec lui. Mais Monsieur Schuester expliqua et son sourire s'effaça.

« Donc, j'ai remarqué que cette année, nous n'avons pas fait une semaine spéciale duos. J'ai décidé que c'était le moment de le faire. J'ai ici un chapeau qui contient les papiers avec marqués le nom d'un des garçons. Vu que vous êtes neuf garçons et sept filles, les deux derniers papiers qui resteront dans le chapeau seront les noms des deux garçons qui feront un duo ensemble. C'est les filles qui piocheront. Le but de cette semaine c'est de faire des chansons qui sont dans la version originale, interprètées en duo et de les modifiés le moins possible. Il faudra choisir une chanson qui sort de votre répertoire et qui ne fait pas vraiment parti des chansons qu'on s'attendrait à vous voir chanter. Ça veut dire : Pas de Barbra pour Rachel, rien de trop féminin pour Kurt, rien de juif pour Puck (les élèves commençaient déjà à pester contre leur professeur), rien de triste pour Rory (vu que tout les solos qu'il a eu n'étaient pas vraiment joyeux …) et pas de Katy Perry pour Blaine !

-Alors là non Monsieur ! C'est impossible que je ne fasse pas de Katy Perry ! Elle a fait bien trop de duos pour que je n'en chante pas un ! Regardez … "STARSTRUKK", "If We Ever Meet Again", "E.T." … et y en a encore !

-C'est le devoir Blaine, tu vas devoir faire sans ! Bien, maintenant on va commencer le tirage au sort. Les filles, qui commence à piocher ? »

Sugar commença, elle se leva et piocha Mike. Les filles passèrent les unes après les autres. Mercedes se leva et piocha Finn, vint le tour de Santana qui piocha Kurt. Les deux se tapèrent dans la main, plutôt contents. Quinn piocha Blaine. Au final, le résultat de la pioche …

_Santana – Kurt_

_Quinn – Blaine_

_Mercedes – Finn_

_Brittany – Sam_

_Tina – Artie_

_Rachel – Rory_

_Sugar – Mike_

Et les deux garçons qui restaient : _Puck _et _Joe_.

« Bon maintenant que vous avez tous tirés, je vous laisse cette séance pour choisir votre chanson, et à partir de demain on s'y met. » Dit Schuester en souriant.

_Du côté de Kurt et Santana …_

« Santana, je pourrai jamais chanter une chanson comme ça ! C'est impossible pour moi !

-Arrête de dire des conneries ! Je te dis qu'on _doit _faire cette chanson ! Écoute moi et tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Bon OK … » Grommela Kurt.

_Du côté de Blaine et Quinn …_

« Vraiment Quinn ? Mais tu crois pas que cette chanson est un peu gamine ? Demanda Blaine avec un regard perturbé.

-Si peut-être … Mais au moins ce sera différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude faire.

-On peut pas prendre une autre chanson ? Demanda Blaine inquiet.

-Bon, si je te dis qu'on va chanter cette chanson, c'est qu'on va la chanter. Donc maintenant arrête avec ce regard et ferme-la, parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

_Au final …_

Toute la classe avait trouvé sa chanson et le cours se terminait, maintenant ils pouvaient s'en aller.

Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent chez eux et en regardant le courrier, Kurt eu une petite surprise …

« Blaine … Dit Kurt en regardant la lettre dans ses mains.

-Oui chéri ? Dit Blaine avec amour.

-NYADA … » Répondit Kurt en montrant la lettre à Blaine.

Kurt rentra dans la maison, fonça dans la chambre en posant la lettre sur son lit, puis sortit son portable pour appeler Rachel.

« Allô ? Répondit cette dernière en décrochant son téléphone.

-Va voir dans ta boîte au lettre, dit simplement Kurt sans même lui dire bonjour.

-OK … » Dit Rachel curieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cette dernière ouvrit sa boite au lettre, et sa seule réponse fut :

« Chez moi, dans trente minutes. »

* * *

Kurt arriva chez Rachel moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, il la salua et ils allèrent dans sa chambre. Ils s'essayèrent sur le lit en tailleur, face à face. Rachel prit la parole :

« Qui l'ouvre en premier ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'enveloppe à côté d'elle avec nervosité.

-Je préfère que tu le fasses, répondit Kurt un peu angoissé.

-D'accord ... » Répondit Rachel en prenant l'enveloppe délicatement dans ses mains, comme si elle pouvait se briser entre ses doigts.

Elle déchira le papier délicatement pour ouvrir l'enveloppe, elle en sortit la lettre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, les ouvrit, et commença à lire à voix basse. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes elle se jeta au cou de Kurt en criant :

« Je suis admise !

-C'est génial Rachel ! Dit-il en souriant. Il pensait que si Rachel avait été admise après avoir moyennement réussi à l'audition, lui, il aurait toutes ses chances de rentrer aussi, pour lui c'était évident.

-Maintenant à toi d'ouvrir ! Lui dit Rachel, euphorique comme jamais.

-J'y vais ! » Lui répondit Kurt assez confiant.

Il arracha rapidement le papier pour sortir la lettre, il la prit dans ses mains, il lit les trois premiers mots à voix haute puis continua sa lecture dans sa tête. Il passa la lettre en travers et la phrase qu'il avait retenu restait celle d'un _refus_. Il n'était pas admit à la NYADA. À cet instant-là, il reçut comme une décharge électrique en plein de cœur, il ne s'était pas préparé à l'éventualité d'un refus. Pour lui, sa destiné, son chemin devait le mené à cette université, c'était un rêve, et il ne deviendrait jamais réalité, du moins pas cette année. Il n'en revenait pas, il méritait tellement d'aller à NYADA que pour lui il était évident qu'il y rentre. Il était sous l'effet du choc, et Rachel quant à elle attendait toujours une réponse.

« Je ne suis pas pris. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Oh Kurt … Je suis tellement désolée, dit Rachel en l'enlaçant. C'est vrai Rachel était déçue pour Kurt, mais elle était surtout vraiment heureuse à ce moment-là, _elle_ allait vivre son rêve. Et Kurt pouvait comprendre qu'elle était plus heureuse que déçue à présent, alors il se détacha d'elle et il se leva.

-Je dois voir Blaine, félicitations Rachel. » Dit Kurt froidement.

Il s'en alla, n'écoutant pas les cris de protestations de Rachel. Il lui en voulait, même si ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il était jaloux que elle est la chance de réaliser son rêve et que lui ne puisse même pas. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer, du moins pas maintenant, il attendrait d'être dans les bras de Blaine pour pouvoir se lâcher et dire toute sa peine.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra immédiatement et partit en direction de chez lui. Durant le trajet, il essaya de ne pas penser à tout ça. Il mit le volume de la musique au maximum, jusqu'à presque s'en percer les tympans. Et il continua sa route. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison.

Il sortit de la voiture à toute allure, il rentrant dans la maison et se rendit dans sa chambre avec l'enveloppe dans la main. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Blaine était en train de faire des recherches pour l'appartement qu'ils comptaient acheter à New York, il se retourna avec un sourire quand il entendit Kurt arriver, mais la mine de Kurt fit vite disparaître son sourire.

« Kurt ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il … Dit Blaine sans finir sa phrase tandis que Kurt commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne suis pas admis. » Répondit Kurt en tendant la lettre à Blaine et en éclatant en sanglot.

Blaine posa l'enveloppe sur le bureau et directement il prit son fiancé dans ses bras. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Kurt pleurait, la tête cachée dans le cou de Blaine, qui lui essayait de lui souffler des paroles rassurantes. Le brun caressait son dos pour lui apporter du réconfort. Il embrassa le plus grand au dessus de l'oreille et il se détacha de lui pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire maintenant ? Demanda Kurt à lui-même, les yeux rouges après avoir pleuré.

-On trouvera autre chose, lui répondit Blaine avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Non, c'est impossible, presque toutes les universités n'acceptent plus les demandes d'admissions. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire … Tu te rends compte … J'ai été tellement prétentieux, croyant que j'allais réussir, je voyais ça comme une évidence, tellement que je n'ai pas pris la peine de postuler ailleurs … Et maintenant …

-Ne t'en fais pas chéri, dit Blaine en lui prenant la main. On va chercher et on va trouver. Avec ton talent, les universités te prendront sans hésiter. Fais moi confiance, lui dit Blaine avec un sourire amoureux, en prenant le visage de Kurt dans ses mains et lui faisant un regard suggestif qui fit rougir le plus âgé. On va chercher dès maintenant. » Lui dit Blaine.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurt restait assez déprimé. Peu avant le Glee Club, il avait parlé à Santana et Quinn de ce qu'il avait apprit la veille. Les deux s'étaient montrées compréhensive, mais n'en avait pas rajouté après, de peur de blesser le garçon ou de lui refaire penser à ça.

Durant le Glee Club, les élèves assistèrent à la performance de "Princess Of China" de Coldplay et Rihanna par Sam et Brittany dans l'auditorium. Kurt semblait toujours la tête ailleurs, toujours aussi triste et perdu, quand Blaine remarqua ça, il décida que alors que c'était le moment d'agir …

Plus tard après la fin du Glee Club, à l'heure de rentrer chez eux, Blaine fit la bise à Kurt et il commença à s'en aller, sous le regard étonné de son fiancé.

« Mais où est-ce-que tu vas ? Demanda Kurt en voyant le brun s'éloigner.

-Je vais dormir chez Jeff ce soir, t'en fais pas, on se voit demain en cours. Dit Blaine en s'en allant en marchant à reculons pour faire face à Kurt pendant que ce dernier lui parlait.

-Tu vas me laisser tout seul ? Dit Kurt, déprimé un peu plus, lui qui pensait pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de Blaine cette nuit …

-Non, tu auras le diable avec toi ! Dit Blaine en riant.

-Allez GayFace, on y va ! » Dit Santana en arrivant par derrière et en tirant Kurt par le bras.

Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il savait seulement qu'il allait rester avec Santana, et déjà, ça s'annonçait intéressant …

* * *

Kurt et Santana allaient s'allonger dans le lit de Kurt et Blaine, ils riaient, ils avaient passés une bonne soirée, à manger toutes sortes de cochonneries, à faire des soins de la peau et toutes autres choses …

« Je me demande ce que vous avez bien pu faire dans ce lit. Ça me gêne un peu de dormir dedans … J'espère ne pas trouver de traces de spermes … Dit la latina en poussant les couvertures pour vérifier.

-Oh Santana ! Toi alors ! Dit Kurt en rigolant. Je suis sûr que toi et Brittany ensemble avaient dû faire des tas de choses répréhensibles dans vos lits respectifs !

-Oui, ça je ne le cache pas. Mais nous on ne laisse pas de traces voyantes.

-Oui bon, j'ai changé les draps, donc tu peux t'allonger. » Dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Santana s'allongea sous les couvertures, habillée d'une chemise de nuit noire qui lui allait dessous le genoux, ces beaux cheveux détachés. Kurt, lui, portait un pantalon de pyjama bleu foncé avec une chemise en manches courtes de la même couleur. Ils avaient fait les boutiques pour un pyjama il y a quelques semaines auparavant.

Ils se firent faces et recommencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres, et le sujet du moment revint rapidement sur le tapis :

« Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils ont pris Miss Peggie à NYADA et pas toi … Tu le méritais autant qu'elle, vraiment.

-Merci Santana … Mais bon c'est comme ça. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant, mon futur est incertain … La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je vais épouser Blaine. En parlant de ça, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dit Kurt quand il se rappela de sa décision d'il y a quelques jours.

-Je t'écoute, dit simplement Santana.

-J'ai choisi mon témoin. Et je t'ai choisi toi.

-Ton témoin n'était censé être le troll ? Demanda Santana avec un regard surprit.

-J'ai bien réfléchi. Je me suis éloigné de Rachel ces temps-ci, et maintenant ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant vu qu'elle va à NYADA et pas moi, on ne serra pas ensemble. Et puis toi, tu as tellement fait pour moi, et c'est quand même_ toi_ qui a poussé Blaine à faire sa demande ! Dit Kurt en souriant avec Santana.

-Merci Kurt. Ça me touche, vraiment. Mais te fais pas de films Hummel, je vais pas changer d'un coup d'un seul et devenir gentille avec toi.

-Je sais Santana, tu resteras toujours une pétasse. Dit-il en riant.

-Au fait, pour après le diplôme, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai peut-être une idée ... »

* * *

Le lendemain en arrivant au lycée, Kurt et Santana restaient un peu fatigués, la nuit avait été courte hier et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis. Kurt avait le moral largement remonté, grâce à Santana et à Blaine, il se sentait mieux. Il pensait d'ailleurs à aller remercier son fiancé …

Quand il arriva dans le couloir et qu'il vit Blaine discuter avec Puck, Finn et Mike. Il alla rejoindre son fiancé et au moment où Blaine se retourna pour lui faire face, Kurt se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, sous les sifflements de Puck, le regard stupéfait de Mike Chang et le rire de Finn, qui semblait fier de son frère.

* * *

Vint l'heure du Glee Club, et Blaine fit une grosse grimace lorsque les premières notes de « California Gurls » de Katy Perry et Snoop Dogg se firent entendre et que Artie et Tina commencèrent à chanter. Après la performance, Monsieur Schuester demanda à un autre duo de passer. Santana demanda à Kurt et ce dernier accepta, peu confiant. Santana savait très bien que Kurt était excellent sur cette chanson, et elle savait qu'elle l'était aussi. Cette chanson demandait une certaine dose d'émotion qu'ils puisèrent l'un dans l'autre dès que les premières notes de la musique retentirent. Ils se mirent dos à dos et Kurt commença à chanter, sous les yeux stupéfait des autres élèves :

_**Kurt :**_

_Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you_  
_it's so untrue_  
_I can't even convince myself_  
_When I'm speaking_  
_It's the voice of someone else_

Santana se retourna à ce moment-là, un regard blessé qui traduisait bien la chanson.

_Oh it tears me up_  
_I tried to hold but it hurts too much_  
_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_  
_To make it all okay_

_You can't play on broken strings_  
_You can't feel anything_

Santana posa la main sur le cœur de Kurt, en plus de bien chanter, ils jouaient bien.

_That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh the truth hurts_  
_A lie is worse_  
_How can I give anymore_  
_When I love you a little less than before_

_**Santana (Kurt) :**  
Oh what are we doing (doing)  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

La voix de Santana convenait assez bien à la partie chantée par Nelly Furtado._  
_

_**Santana et Kurt :**  
Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late, too late  
_

Leurs deux voix ensembles étaient simplement magnifiques.

_Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings_  
_You can't feel anything_  
_That your heart don't want to feel_  
_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh the truth hurts_  
_And lie's worse_  
_How can I give anymore_  
_When I love you a little less than before_

_But we're running through the fire_  
_When there's nothing left to save_  
_It's like chasing the very last train_  
_When we both know it's too late_

_You can't play on broken strings_  
_You can't feel anything_  
_That your heart don't want to feel_  
_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

Les filles du Glee Club commencèrent à chanter les chœurs derrière.

_Oh the truth hurts  
And lie's worse  
How can I give anymore  
And I love you a little less than before  
Oh and I love you a little less than before_

__Le calme revenait dans la chanson, et les deux chantèrent la dernière phrase.

_Let me hold you for the last time_  
_It's the last chance to feel again ..._

Tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Ils avaient été excellents. Tina avait même versé sa petite larme. Kurt et Santana s'essayèrent côte à côte en souriant. Et les commentaires commencèrent.

« Qui aurait un jour cru que Kurt Hummel chanterait du James Morrison ! Commença Puckerman. Et surtout, qu'il le chanterait aussi _bien _! (Kurt sourit à ce moment) Je crois que Santana à une certaine influence sur toi, et je crois que t'as aussi une bonne influence sur elle. Regarde, ça fait plus de trois jours qu'elle n'a pas insulter Finn ! On dirait qu'elle devient un peu plus gentille la tigresse …

-Ferme-la rapidement Puckerman avant que je te défonce la mâchoire en donnant un coup dans ton immonde face de rat. Dit Santana en envoyant un regard noir à Noah.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire ... » Dit Puck en tournant le regard.

* * *

Le soir avant d'aller se coucher, Kurt décida de se lancer et de dire à Blaine ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il avait prit sa décision.

« Blaine, faut que je te parle de quelque chose … Commença Kurt hésitant.

-Je t'écoute. Dit Blaine, et alors Kurt dit rapidement ce qu'il devait lui dire.

-On ne se mariera pas l'année prochaine. »

* * *

_à suivre ..._

_La chanson chantée par Kurt et Santana dans la fic, est "Broken Strings" de James Morrison et Nellie Furtado._


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde ! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, je m'en excuse, ce chapitre est un peu particulier, c'est un chapitre de transition, au prochain chapitre, Kurt et Blaine partent à New York ! Suite de mes commentaires à la fin ... Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 7 : On ne se marie pas**_

Kurt et Blaine marchaient tranquillement en se tenant la main dans les couloirs de McKinley pour rejoindre la salle du Glee Club. Arrivés dans la pièce, Kurt fut accueilli par les bras de Santana et Quinn qui lui sautèrent au cou, mortes d'excitation quant à l'annonce de Blaine et Kurt devant la classe. Kurt leur fit la bise à chacune puis se plaça au centre de la pièce avec Blaine. Leur professeur leurs donna la parole et alla s'asseoir au fond de la pièce. Kurt lâcha la main de Blaine et se mit à parler.

« Blaine et moi n'allons pas nous marier l'année prochaine. »

On leur jeta des regards incompréhensifs, et des chuchotements retentirent dans la pièce. Les deux personnes qui n'avaient pas l'air troublées étaient Quinn et Santana qui étaient déjà au courant de tout.

« Attend, là je ne comprend plus. Vous n'êtes plus fiancés ? Vous êtes séparés, quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda Rachel, dans l'incompréhension.

-Ah non ! Rien de tout ça ! C'est justement là où on voulait en venir. On avance le mariage au mois d'août. On se marie dans deux mois. » Reprit Blaine.

On put entendre des petits _Oufs ! _dans la pièce, et les regards étonnés devinrent des regards euphoriques entre autres.

« Attends mais t'es pas un peu trop jeune pour ça Blaine ? Demanda Tina à l'autre bout de la salle.

-J'ai techniquement le même âge que Finn quand il a voulut épouser Rachel. Répondit Blaine.

-Bon. Moi j'ai pas fini mes explications ! Donc, le mariage est prévu pour le 25 août. Et dans deux ou trois semaines Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Blaine et moi partons à New York, dans le petit appartement que Blaine et moi nous louons. Elles vont continuer à nous aider pour les préparatifs, et pour ceux des enterrements de vie de garçons. Que moi je ferai avec les filles, et Blaine avec les autres gars. Précisa Kurt.

-Ah ça c'est cool, on va pouvoir se bourrer la gueule, dit Puck avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Puck ! Dit Quinn, sa petite amie, en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.

-T'en fait pas, même complètement saoul je penserai quand même à appeler un strip-teaseur, dit Puck, attirant le regard noir de Kurt.

-Donc, vous recevrez les faire-parts et le plan du mariage dans environ trois jours dans votre boîte aux lettres, précisa Blaine. Donc Kurt, si maintenant tu veux bien me laisser la place. »

Finn arriva à côté de Blaine. Kurt ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais alla s'asseoir à côté de Rachel, malgré que les deux ne se soient pas vraiment rabibochés. Finn et Blaine prirent un tabouret et s'assirent au milieu de la pièce.

« Blaine et moi avons choisis cette chanson pour vous dirent au revoir. » Dit Finn en souriant en la direction de Kurt et celle de Rachel.

Puis Finn se mit à chanter :

_**Finn :**  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

Et Blaine continua ...

_**Blaine :**  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_**Finn & Blaine :**  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

Soudainement Kurt comprit, c'était surtout pour lui et Rachel cette chanson, une manière de leur faire comprendre à tout les deux de ne pas rester sur un simple compromis, et de se rabbibocher avant qu'il soit trop tard. Car dans peu de temps, tout serait terminé, ils tourneraient cette page de leur vie : McKinley.

_**Blaine :**  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_**Blaine & Finn :**  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

Kurt se retourna vers Rachel, en même temps que cette dernière, il lui lança un sourire en coin, et dans ce sourire Rachel comprit à son tour, ce sourire qui signifiait « Je m'en veux », et elle aussi, se mit à sourire à son ami. Les New Directions, hormis Kurt et Rachel, accompagnèrent Finn sur ce refrain.

_**Finn avec les New Directions :**  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
It's something unpredictable,_

_**Blaine :**  
But in the end it's right_

_**Finn :**  
I hope you had the time of your life_

* * *

« Rachel ? Demanda Kurt en interpellant Rachel dans le couloir à la sortie du Glee Club.

-Oui Kurt ? Répondit Rachel en se retournant .

-Je voulais m'excuser, j'ai pas été sympa avec toi alors que tu as essayé de m'aider, mais j'étais tellement jaloux …

-Non c'est pas toi, c'est moi qui aurait dû me montrer plus compatissante, je suis désolée Kurt.

-Plus fâchés ? Demanda Kurt avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Plus fâchés, lui répondit Rachel en serrant Kurt dans ses bras.

-Donc, ça avance comment les préparatifs de ton départ à New-York ? Et le mariage avec Finn ?

-On ne va pas se marier. »

Kurt la regarda avec incompréhension ...

* * *

Ce soir là, Kurt passa outre les évènements de la journée en rentrant tôt après le lycée, une idée dans la tête.

Une heure plus tard, Blaine arriva à la maison, et trouva Kurt en train de faire une danse plutôt aguicheuse, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Blaine marqua sa présence et tapotant l'épaule de son fiancé dos à lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter. Kurt enleva ses écouteurs.

« Mon dieu comme tu m'as fait peur … souffla Kurt.

-Excuse-moi, dit Blaine en riant. Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais ?

-J'ai eu une idée, dit Kurt en ne répondant pas à la question de son fiancé.

-Dis moi, dit Blaine avec un regard curieux.

-C'est un peu nos derniers jours dans cette maison, et j'ai toujours été très respectif des règles impliquées par mon père, mais maintenant j'ai envie de rendre mes derniers jours ici un peu plus "exceptionnels", j'ai juste envie de m'amuser, et de faire pleins pleins de bêtises, dit Kurt en attrapant son homme par la taille et en lui faisant un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

-Humm … Et qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? Dit Blaine en pressant ses lèvres dans le cou de Kurt.

-Là maintenant j'ai envie de danser, mettre la musique à fond et danser, répondit Kurt en repoussant Blaine pour l'emmener vers la chaine hi-fi.

-Mais ça risque pas de déranger tes voisins si on met la musique à fond ? Demanda Blaine interpellé.

-C'est exactement le but. » Dit Kurt avec un regard malfaisant.

Kurt alluma la chaine hi-fi du salon, mit le son à 50, tandis qu'il était largement trop fort à 15, appuya sur le bouton et lança la musique, et partant en courant vers l'entrée en traînant Blaine par le bras pour leur éviter à tout les deux de se faire percer les tympans par la musique au maximum de sa puissance. Blaine se mit à rire en entendant le choix de la chanson de Kurt. Ça promettait d'être intéressant … Ils ne chantèrent pas, se contentant de jouer à leur petit jeu de séduction :

La chanson commença, et Kurt lança un regard séducteur à Blaine, cette chanson était juste trop fun à ce moment, et Blaine ne put résister et se mit à rire avant de danser.

_**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey** _

_**I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys**  
**Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes**  
**Takin it in, try to be feminine**  
**With my makeup bag watchin all the sin**  
**Misfit, I sit**  
**Lit up, wicked**  
**Everybody else surrounded by the girls**  
**With the tank tops and the flirty words**_

Blaine prit plaisir à jouer, il tourna d'abord autour de Kurt, puis d'un coup il l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Kurt s'échappa.

_**I'm just sippin on chamomile**  
**Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal**  
**With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom**  
**And went to my high school** _

Kurt pré-sentit l'arrivée du refrain et mit directement ses mains sur les fesses de Blaine et le plaqua contre lui, sous un petit cri de la part de ce dernier. Il commencèrent une danse collés-serrés, s'embrassant et plus.

_**All the boys say,**  
**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**  
**Girls Say, Girls Say,**  
**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**  
**Hey Baby Baby**  
**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**  
**Boys Say, Boys Say**  
**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**  
**All the boys get the girls in the back** _

Kurt, très entreprenant à ce moment, mit ses mains dans le pantalon de Blaine et les plaça sur ses fesses, Blaine, très tenté, embrassa Kurt avec force et passa sa main sous son t-shirt, tout en s'avançant vers le canapé du salon, Blaine les fit basculer sur le sofa et se retrouva en quelques secondes sous le corps de Kurt. Et c'est évidemment ce moment que choisit ce cher Papa Hummel pour débarquer, en criant en plus.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bruit ! Kurt les voisins se plaignent depuis toute à l'heure ! C'est quoi cette musique ! Je t'avais déjà dit de ... » Cria Burt, mais se stoppa, choqué de trouver son fils et son futur gendre dans cette … situation.

Kurt, en entendant son père, ne se stoppa même pas, embrassant Blaine avec plus de ferveur. Burt n'eut qu'une seule option, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il alla éteindre la musique lui-même et laissa les deux adolescents sur le canapé, se dirigea au garage avec la ferme intention d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Burt n'avait absolument pas reparlé de ce qui c'était passé entre Kurt et Blaine sur le canapé, et aujourd'hui Kurt était reparti avec une autre idée.

Le soir, alors que Kurt était allongé dans son lit contre Blaine et que ce dernier était en train de s'endormir, Kurt exposa son plan.

« Chéri, y a encore quelque chose que je voudrais faire … Dit Kurt en chuchotant.

-Humm humm, dit Blaine à moitié endormi. Dis moi.

-Et si on embêtait tout le monde, en faisant l'amour comme des bêtes ?

-Maintenant ? Avec ton père dans le salon et Finn à côté ? Tu es sûr ? Demanda Blaine surpris.

-Oui, j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant. »

Blaine n'eut pas le choix, il respecta les souhaits de son Kurt, et bien évidemment ce dernier jouit encore plus fort que d'habitude, tout pour se faire remarquer …

* * *

Deux jours plus tard encore une fois, ni Burt ni Carole n'avaient fait de commentaires sur la folle nuit de Kurt et Blaine, trop gênés pour dire quoi que ce soit, et Kurt se sentit vraiment puissant à ce moment-là, en voyant le visage de Burt et celui de Carole rougir. Mais contrairement à sa mère et son beau-père, Finn, lui voulait faire quelque chose, et se plaignit auprès de Kurt, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier les cris de ce dernier la nuit … Mais Finn avait établi un stratagème, et il contait le mettre en place le soir-même.

Donc, cette nuit-là, alors que Kurt dormait profondément dans les bras de Blaine, qui dormait lui aussi, Finn arriva devant la porte avec une mini-radio, et mit une station de musique chinoise. Il s'en alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit directement, ayant le sommeil lourd.

Mais Kurt contrairement à lui, avait le sommeil très léger et se réveilla à l'entente de cette chanson :

_gam tin ngor..  
wan yue loeuy hot seut peui gwor  
wai zong lam kup lieu teck sum mo pieu yun fong  
fong yu loeuy zui gwon  
mo loeuy fun batt qing ying zong  
tin long hoi fuut nei yu ngor  
hor wui pin (soui muut zoi bin) _

« Il se fout de moi … » Dit Kurt en se levant et en allant voir ce qui émettait cette musique. Il découvrit la petite radio devant la porte, et l'éteignit. Il alla se recoucher et retrouva difficilement le sommeil. Mais alors qu'il venait juste de se rendormir, Finn ralluma la radio, et Kurt se réveilla encore une fois.

« Si il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir. » Dit Kurt alors qu'il éteignait pour une énième fois la radio.

* * *

_à suivre_

_Alalalala ... Donc oui, les chansons sont, dans l'ordre : "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" de Green Day, reprise par Glee dans le CD Graduation, la deuxième est "Hey Baby" de No Doubt, et la troisième ... "Haikuo Tiankong" de Wong Kakui._

_Alors concernant l'histoire, je compte arrêter cette fiction après le chapitre du voyage de noce. Le chapitre du mariage serra en réalité en trois ou quatre chapitres, car ce mariage a été vraiment travaillé, vu que je l'ai moi-même organisée avec 2 amies. Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Kurt est comme ça dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez tout au prochain ... _

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A : **** Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voudrais avant tout vous souhaiter une bonne année très en retard, et vous remercier de me suivre encore malgré le temps que je mets à publier. Je tiens à dire à ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, que je vais essayer de publier rapidement les suites des chapitres. Merci à vous :) Bonne lecture ! (Ou pas)**

_**Chapitre 8 : Abominable**_

Le lendemain matin, le couple se levait normalement et allait dans la cuisine pour manger. Kurt s'assit sur sa chaise, mais quand il entendit Finn arriver dans la cuisine, il se leva rapidement, se plaça devant l'entrée de la pièce, et quand Finn arriva, il plaça son pied devant lui de manière ) faire tomber son imbécile de frère. Ce dernier faillit tomber mais se rattrapa à temps, à la grande déception de Kurt.

« Merde Kurt ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu m'emmerdes autant ! » Se mit à crier Finnois, comme Kurt aimait l'appeler.

« Vas-y fait l'innocent ! _Enfoiré_ ! » Hurla Kurt à Finn.

_Oh mon dieu … _Pensa Blaine à ce moment. Kurt pouvait être énervé c'est vrai, mais en général il gardait un minimum de calme : mais à cet instant on aurait dit qu'il allait se jeter sur Finn pour lui arracher les yeux.

« J'ai rien fait Kurt ! Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu me fais ces crises depuis quelques jours ! » Dit Finn plus calmement.

« Oh mon dieu. T'es vraiment un _salopard._ Tu oses me regarder dans les yeux après le mal que tu as fait ! Putain j'ai envie de t'écraser la gueule avec mon cul rien que te voir si peu traumatisé par ta connerie. »

_Oh mon dieu … _Pensa Blaine encore une fois. Jamais. Jamais il n'avait vu Kurt dans un état pareil : parler si grossièrement, avec cette étincelle meurtrière dans les yeux.

Finn voulu répondre à son demi-frère, mais son cerveau d'attardé ne fonctionna pas assez rapidement, et Kurt prit les devants :

« Ce fameux soir chez Rachel ! Ce moment où tu as couché avec Quinn, et que Rachel vous a surpris ? Là tu t'en souviens ? »

Une mine étonné s'afficha sur le visage de Finn, puis une coupable mais quand Finn voulu parler : Kurt se jeta sur lui et le rua de coups un peu hasardeux. Blaine poussa un cri de femme hyper-aigu sous le choc, mais agit rapidement. Il se précipita sur eux et repoussa Kurt de Finn.

« *C_abrón ! Voy a matarte ! _» Hurla Kurt tandis que Blaine l'écartait.

_De l'espagnol _: Blaine comprenait à présent. _Santana_. Voilà d'où lui venait cette agressivité, la belle hispanique avait déteint sur lui comme le rouge après lavage à la machine. Depuis que Kurt était collé à elle, il devenait au fur et à mesure plus agressif, il avait plus de répondant, il était plus avide durant ses moments sexe avec Blaine … Santana déteignait sur lui, et Blaine n'aimait pas ça du tout. Même si il y avait ce dernier avantage. Mais il aimait son gentil Kurt, celui qui restait calme dans les situations embêtante, et qui répondait toujours avec classe. Même si son Kurt était toujours le même, les petites manies qu'il avait prit de Santana inquiétait un peu le futur-mari de cet homme.

« Kurt ! J'étais saoul ! Et Quinn aussi ! Je sais j'ai fait une betise ! Mais tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça ? »

« Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ? Tu as brisé le cœur de Rachel, tu as brisé celui de Puck. Par ta faute, Rachel est annéantie et elle n'arrive même plus à ce concentrer sur la musique et son départ à New York tellement elle est bouleversée. Par ta faute elle est en train de sombrer ! Et tu penses à ton mariage ? Vous deviez vous mariez je te signale ! Tu as gâché tes fiançailles ! Et tu as peut-être renoncé à la femme de ta vie. T'es un vrai con ! » Après avoir parler, Kurt put à nouveau se jeter sur Finn.

_On ne fait pas de mal à ma meilleure amie_, pensa Kurt.

* * *

Deux jours après : Côté de Kurt

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous à New York ? Ça va être fun avec Santana, Brittany et Quinn ! » Dit Kurt à Rachel au téléphone.

« Non, justement y aura Quinn. Et j'ai du mal à la voir sans avoir envie de pleurer. » Lui répondit Rachel avec un soupir.

« Oh ma Rachel … Je vais buter cet enfoiré de Finn avant de partir pour New York ... »

« Mais non Kurt, tu vas pas gâcher ton amitié avec Finn pour une histoire comme celle là. Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais aller rejoindre mes papas au magasin de meubles. Bisous Kurt. »

« Bisous Rachel. » Finit Kurt en raccrochant.

Il soupira. Bon : Il devait préparer ses affaires, parce que plus les jours passaient, plus il se rapprochait de New York. Il languissait sa vie là-bas, avec Blaine. Il était pressé de se marier, et d'être uni à lui pour la vie. Mais d'abord il devait se préoccuper de ses affaires …

* * *

Côté de Blaine :

Tandis que Blaine rassemblait ses affaires dans les vestiaires des garçons après le sport, il réfléchit. Il pensa à sa future vie avec Kurt, l'amour de sa vie, et un sourire tendre se lit sur ses lèvres.

Mais avant ça : Il allait devoir surmonter sa vie avec l'abominable trinité …

* * *

**Un certain temps après … Déménagement à New York.**

« Y a quoi dans ce carton ? » Demanda Blaine à Kurt en regardant le gros carton posé dans l'entrée.

« Ah ! C'est juste mes affaires de toilette. Tu peux aller les mettre dans la salle de bain. » Dit Kurt en examinant l'appartement pour trouver où mettre le canapé.

Blaine prit le carton dans ses bras et faillit tomber sous le poids. _Il a mit des briques dedans ou quoi ?_ Se demanda Blaine en se dirigeant difficilement vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps-là Burt entrait dans l'appartement avec un autre carton.

« Je le met où ça, Kurt ? » Demanda le père de ce dernier.

Kurt lui fit un signe pour lui montrer la chambre d'ami, puis se reconcentra sur le placement du canapé.

« Bon Kurt, tu nous aides ou merde ? J'en ai plein le dos de porter tes meubles toute seule ! » Dit Santana en ramenant une table de nuit dans l'appartement.

« Mais tu n'es pas toute seule Santana, y a mon père, Blaine, Brittany, Quinn, Carole et Finn qui t'aident. » Dit Kurt sans regarder la brune, se concentrant sur le placement.

« Ouais, exactement. Et toi tu restes là sans rien faire, et ça m'énerve. » Dit Santana en soufflant.

« Bon d'accord, j'arrive. » Céda-t-il.

* * *

« Je trouve ça parfait ! » Dit Kurt debout devant la porte, regardant son placement des meubles, alors que l'appartement venait d'être aménagé.

« Tu l'as déjà dit, Kurt. » Grommela Quinn, allongée sur le canapé.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais si on mangeait ? » Dit Blaine en regardant sa montre qui affichait vingt heures.

« Très bonne idée, nous on va y aller. » Dit Burt en s'adressant à Finn et Carole. « Bonne soirée tout le monde »

« Bonne nuit les amis. » Dit gentiment Brittany.

Burt, Carole et Finn embrassèrent Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Kurt et Blaine, ces deux derniers les remerciant pour leurs services. Et après que les Hummel-Hudson qui restaient ait quitté la pièce, Kurt fixa Santana un regard plein de sous entendus pendant quelques minutes. Blaine les regarda sans comprendre, quand tout d'un coup :

« Tu l'auras cherché Hummel. » Tout d'un coup Santana se jeta sur le dos de Kurt. Blaine sursauta, surpris. Brittany se leva et mit la musique à fond dans la pièce, musique qui était probablement inconnue à toute les personnes présente, mais l'important était que ça bouge. Brittany prit Quinn par la main et les deux montèrent sur la table pour danser, tandis que Santana et Kurt continuait de se battre sans raison. Cette dernière, dotée d'une force herculéenne, propulsa Kurt sur le canapé, sous les cris de ce dernier. Blaine regardait sans comprendre le spectacle sous ses yeux.

_Je sens que le temps qu'elles vont passer chez nous va me paraître long … _Pensa Blaine à ce moment.

* * *

Il était juste une heure du matin, quand Brittany, Santana, Quinn et Kurt, s'étaient finalement retrouvés fatigués. Blaine avait décidé qu'il était l'heure pour eux de se coucher, et avait envoyé, non sans difficultés, son fiancé et ses amies au lit.

Il était désormais cinq heures du matin, alors que tout le monde dormaient paisiblement (du moins c'est ce que pensait le futur-mari de Kurt à cet instant-là), que Blaine sentit des secousses contre lui. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre, dans la brume ensommeillée qu'il était, que Kurt était en train de trembler contre lui. Blaine sentit les larmes chaudes de Kurt dans son torse, et c'est à ce moment qu'il déçida de réveiller son fiancé, sûrement pris d'un cauchemar.

« Kurt. Kurt. Kurt chéri, réveille toi. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec douceur.

Soudain, Kurt se réveilla et cessa de trembler. Il regarda autour de lui dans la pénombre, et quand il vit le visage de Blaine, il se remit à pleurer et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

« Blaine, j'ai eu tellement peur ... » Pleura Kurt dans le cou de son fiancé.

« C'est rien chéri, t'as sûrement fait un cauchemar. » Soudain Blaine sentit à quel point le corps de Kurt était chaud contre lui, il passa ainsi une main sur son front. « Kurt ! Mon dieu tu es brûlant. T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Je … Non ... » Marmona Kurt, les idées embrouillés.

« Bon, je reviens je vais te chercher un cachet. » Répondit le futur Hummel à la réponse brouillée de Kurt.

Blaine se leva, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il commençait à voir de la lumière, il se demanda qui pouvait se lever à cette heure là. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit :

« Brittany ? Santana ? Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là, à cette heure ? »

« C'est l'heure du goûter de Brittany. » Répondit Satan au meilleur de sa forme.

« Le _goûter de Brittany _? » Dit Blaine en haussant les sourcils.

Pour lui expliquer, Santana sortit un sac du réfrigérateur dans lequel contenait le goûter de Brittany pour la semaine. Dans ce sac elle prit : Un yaourt nature, un gâteau 'petit ourson', du jus de pomme et une compote. Mais avec ça Blaine n'était pas vraiment renseigné.

« C'est une habitude que j'ai pris des lutins, ils mangent toujours leurs goûter à cinq heures. » dit Brittany avec enthousiasme.

« C'est pas plutôt cinq heures de l'après-midi ? » Dit Blaine un peu confus.

« Je ne sais pas, c'était pas marqué sur l'horloge. » Répondit Brit en réfléchissant.

« OK … Bon je vais vous laisser goûter, moi je vais juste prendre un cachet pour Kurt. »

« Pourquoi ? Il se drogue ? » Demanda encore Brit.

« Euh ... Non. Il est juste pas bien ... » Dit Blaine en partant rapidement de la cuisine, un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine à la main. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre : Kurt vomit par terre.

Blaine ferma les yeux et soupira. _Ça pouvait pas commencer mieux !_

* * *

« Un strip-teaseur ? »

« Non Santana ! » Répondit Kurt allongé sur le canapé le lendemain.

« Très bien. Alors deux. » Rectifia Santana, qui était elle assise à table, un bloc-notes à la main.

« Non Santana ! » Cria Kurt.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Pas de strip-teaseurs ! » Dit celle-ci.

« Tu penses que ça ira mieux demain Kurt ? » Demanda Quinn assise devant Kurt, lui mettant un gant imbibé d'eau froide sur le front.

« J'espère pour toi que ça ira Hummel. Parce que ton enterrement de vie de garçon est dans dix jours, et qu'on aurait bien besoin de toi, debout et en forme, pour le préparer. » Dit Santana.

Cette dernière se leva avec le bloc-notes dans les mains, elle sortit son téléphone, se cacha dans la salle de bain et appela quelqu'un qui semblait être Puck.

« Oui, l'homme à la crète. Le plan est en marche, n'oublie pas de trouver ce que je t'ai demandé. Oui c'est ça. Tu penses que bouche de mérou pourra faire ce qu'on avait dit ? Très bien. Je te dis merde, parce qu'avec Blaine, ça va pas être facile. »

* * *

*Salaud ! Je vais te tuer !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, prochain chapitre : enterrement de vie de garçon !**

**Informations sur le mariage : Si le mariage a bien lieu, il serra en minimum trois chapitres ! Et oui, car ce mariage a été vraiment très préparé.**

**à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A:**** Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà (après quelques temps, je l'admets) avec un nouveau chapitre, avec au programme : des gens bourrés, et toujours plus de conneries. Bonne lecture !  
**

_**Chapitre 9 : Six pieds sous terre**_

_**Avant :**_

« Je suis heureuse que tu t'interesses à la vie de mes nounours Blaine. Alors d'abord, voilà le sachet de Lulu, c'est le plus grand, ensuite là c'est le bébé, Mini-Lulu …» Dit Britt en montrant les petits gâteaux exposés sur la table.

Blaine avait trois envies très forte : La première, se cogner la tête contre le mur. La deuxième, partir en courant. La troisième, se cogner la tête contre le mur, puis partir en courant. Mais heureusement pour lui, trois voix provenant du couloir se firent entendre, et Quinn, Kurt et Santana rentrèrent dans l'appartement, apparemment pris d'un gros fou rire.

« Et dire qu'elle a jamais goûté la sauce ... » Dit Kurt sur Quinn en explosant de rire.

Blaine n'avait absolument rien compris, hormis le fait que cette phrase devait être encore un sous-entendu dans le langage secret du Kuinntana (comme Puck avait pu renommer Quinn, Kurt et Santana).

Si Blaine s'était retrouvé avec Brittany, seul dans l'appartement, c'était d'ailleurs la faute du 'Kuinntana' … Ces trois-là avaient eu l'idée d'aller faire les courses désormais que Kurt était guéri, et comme Brittany voulait rester dans l'appartement, et qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour la garder, alors Blaine était resté. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désespéré. Du moins jamais avant qu'il ai compris ce qui clochait.

« C'est ça vos sacs de courses ? » Demanda Blaine en voyant des sacs Dior, et autres choses de luxe.

« Ah ton avis hobbit ? Qu'est-ce-qu'on voulait dire, quand on parlait de courses ? » Ricana Santana.

Cette fois ça en fus trop, Blaine allait péter son câble. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, y saisit un verre et le balança à travers la pièce. Kurt sursauta au son du verre brisé, et Santana, elle, arriva derrière Blaine et le fit se retourner et lui dit :

« Bon écoute moi bien espèce de gland, je sais qu'on t'emmerde bien depuis qu'on est là, on te fait chier parce qu'on t'empêche de rester tranquille avec Kurt et de mener une petite vie banale, parce que nous on met un peu plus d'ambiance. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si on fait ça c'est pour Kurt. Et on sait que son bonheur influence le tien, alors arrête tes pétages de plomb, et estime toi heureux qu'on veuille faire ton bonheur et pas l'inverse. Tu m'as comprise l'homme-gel ? »

Blaine resta tellement incompréhensif, qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Mais le fait était là : Santana avait raison.

« Doux Jésus ! Mais tu es sûre que c'est pas un peu trop Quinn ? » Cria Kurt en regardant sa tenue pour son enterrement de vie de garçon.

« Non pas du tout ! Et c'est ce qu'on appelle être sexy Kurt ! Tu seras merveilleux dans ces vêtements ! » Dit Quinn en enlaçant Kurt.

« Oh merci beaucoup Quinn ! » Dit-il en courant jusqu'à la chambre.

Tout d'un coup un gros boum ce fit entendre. Kurt était tombé …

« ça va Kurt ? » Demanda Quinn du salon.

« L'armoire est tombé sur moi ! » Cria Kurt de la chambre.

Blaine se dit simplement à cet instant _: Ne te tape la tête contre le mur._

* * *

_**Pendant :**_

**Du côté de Kurt :**

« Je stresse ... » Dit Kurt alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle réservée aux frais de son père à l'occasion de son enterrement de vie de garçon, seulement accompagné de Quinn, car Santana avait tenu à préparer la salle à l'avance, et que Brittany l'avait accompagné.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Quinn étonnée.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de dire adieu à une partie de ma vie ce soir. » Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

« Si tu stresses déjà maintenant, je me demande comment tu vas être à ton mariage ... » Soupira-t-elle. Kurt sourit.

« Je ne sais pas, j'espère que Santana n'en a pas fait trop en tout cas. »

« Oh rassure-toi, elle a juste mis la bonne dose. » Ria Quinn.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la salle, Kurt saisit la main de Quinn. Cette dernière lui sourit, et lui fis un signe de tête, signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans la pièce. Ils poussèrent les portes, et leur entrée fut triomphale :

Alors qu'une mousse de savon agréable et « I Wanna Go » de Britney Spears les accueillaient dans la salle. Kurt et Quinn se mirent à sauter et à crier, ne voyant rien, essayant de trouver un chemin dans la mousse. Ils y parvinrent rapidement, et de leur sortie, toute les filles se jetèrent sur eux. Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Sugar, Rachel puis Santana les enlacèrent chacune leur tour. Puis tous se mirent à danser et à chanter sur la chanson. Sautant littéralement sur place. Puis à la fin de la chanson, une musique plus lente apparue, toujours le son au maximum, mais ce fut le moment pour Santana d'expliquer le déroulement de la soirée à Kurt. Ce dernier lui saisit le bras et Santana commença à lui présenter les lieux : Une salle magnifiquement décorée, en réalité plongée dans le noir, mais dont certains néons bleus, roses et violets éclairés l'énorme espace de danse. Au fond était installé un bar avec une serveuse, par la suite Santana lui expliqua qu'une bonne cuite pour tout le monde n'était pas de refus, mais qu'elle était la maîtresse de la soirée et se devait de ne pas boire, elle lui présenta aussi une salle de bain dans une autre pièce au fond de la salle, ainsi qu'une chambre qu'elle désignait comme le coin partouze. Puis une fois la visite terminée, ils retournèrent dans le centre de la salle …

**Du côté de Blaine :**

Blaine n'aurait jamais cru que son enterrement de vie de garçon pouvait être aussi gênant que cela : Il était assis, au milieu d'une pièce appelé communément « les chiottes » de la salle de fête, scrutés par les yeux indiscrets de Puck, Sam, Finn, Mike et Joe.

« Bon. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'on est en train de faire, là ? » S'agaça Blaine.

« On réfléchit. » Annonça Mike.

« Oui merci, j'avais cru remarquer, mais moi j'attends toujours de comprendre. »

« Je me désigne pour lui expliquer. » Dit Sam, approuvé par la suite par le reste des hommes dans la salle. « Donc … La première partie de la soirée va consister à faire plaisir à ton futur-mari. »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda Blaine, soudain effrayé.

« On va t'expliquer comment lui faire un strip-tease. » Dit Sam. Et Blaine devint plus effrayé que jamais.

**Du côté de Kurt, une heure plus tard :**

"Je t'assure que j'ai pas bu tant que ça Santana, les hippocampes ça parle !" Dit Kurt en explosant de rire avec Rachel et Mercedes.

"Hummel, tu m'exaspères … " Dit Santana en soupirant.

Kurt rit aux éclats, avant d'entraîner Rachel et Mercedes sur la piste et d'entreprendre une danse avec elles. Rachel, complètement bourrée elle aussi, renversa le contenu de son verre de vodka sur Kurt. Ce dernier stoppa sa danse, et Quinn qui le surveillait l'amena dans la salle de bain directement pour le nettoyer. Arrivés dedans, Kurt se mis dans la baignoire sur le ventre et fis semblant de nager.

"Je suis un astronaute de la mer !" Cria-t-il.

"Mais oui, mais oui." Lança Quinn en le levant pour retirer sa chemise. Après cela, vu que Kurt était complètement mouillé, elle n'hésita pas à le passer sous la douche. Mercedes, en passant sa tête dans la pièce dit :

"BAIN POUR TOUT LE MONDE !" Et toutes les filles arrivèrent en courant et en criant, et se jetèrent dans la baignoire.

"Oh non mais c'est pas vrai !" Hurla Quinn tandis que les filles l'éclaboussaient en sautant dans la baignoire.

Kurt prit Quinn dans ses bras, sous les cris de celle-ci et l'entraîna dans la salle, il la posa debous sur une table, la fixa droit dans les yeux et lui dit clairement :

"Allez maintenant, Pool Dance !"

**Du côté de Blaine, au même moment :**

« Comme ça ! Tu envoies ton bassin en avant ! » Dit Sam en montrant le geste à Blaine.

« Je … C'est pas possible Sam. » Dit Blaine en regardant.

« Allez Blaine ! Boum boum ! C'est pas compliqué ! » Reproduit Puck.

_Boum boum. _Ouah. Blaine savait y faire au final. Les garçons se mirent à rire et à applaudir, le travail finissait par porter ses fruits. Soudain les portes des toilettes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître des amis Warblers. Trent, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Wes et David rentrèrent dans l'espace en saluant les autres garçons présents, Blaine en premier. Ce dernier était vraiment heureux de voir ses amis, en sachant qu'ils étaient supposés venir simplement le jour du mariage.

« Eh les gars ! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? » Demanda Blaine, heureux de les voir mais un peu interloqué.

« On vient apporté les vêtements pour le strip-teaseur ! » Dit Jeff en tendant le vêtement à Blaine.

Il regarda rapidement le tissus, et rougit encore plus qu'auparavant. _Je vais mourir_, se dit Blaine à cet instant.

**Une demie-heure plus tard, les deux côtés en commun :**

La douche eut un effet assez positif sur Kurt, vu qu'elle lui permit de remettre un peu ses idées au clair. Même si il restait toujours assez saoul pour croire que les chèvres pouvaient se reproduire avec les moutons. Il dansait sur la piste avec Quinn tendrement, sur une de leur chanson triste préférée, quand soudain la musique disparue. Ce fut le moment pour Santana de mettre en marche le plan. Elle fit déguerpir tout le monde de la piste, tout le monde hormis Quinn et elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer, elle poussa le fauteuil gris au milieu de la pièce, et elle y assit Kurt, tandis que lui, perturbé, se demandait ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent, et une musique que Kurt qualifierait de 'bizarre' apparu, dans le noir Kurt ne pouvait rien apercevoir, puis soudain, la piste de danse s'éclaira dans un fond rouge, et Kurt vit une scène inoubliable : les garçons de New Directions, tous torse-nu, et Blaine au centre, torse-nu lui aussi, portant un pantalon rouge fluo super fin. Soudain les garçons se mirent à danser, tandis que Blaine lui, entamait une danse plus sensuelle que les autres, petit à petit il s'avançait vers Kurt. Puis soudain une musique de Nicki Minaj apparu, Kurt se mit à rire sur le coup.

Blaine s'approchait petit à petit de lui, il essayait de montrer qu'il avait confiance en ce qu'il faisait, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il arriva tout près de Kurt, il se pencha pour coller son front contre le sien et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, se recula d'un pas, puis tira sur les bords de son pantalon, qui disparu pour laisser apparaître un boxer couleur argent avec au derrière marqué 'FOR YOU', Blaine commença une danse des plus sexuelle, tandis qu'il se frottait contre Kurt, ce dernier rougissant fortement. Il finit par s'asseoir et lié ses jambes autour de Kurt, tandis qu'il commençait à lui donner des coups de hanches qui donnèrent à Kurt des 'sentiments' qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité éprouver en public. Blaine prit une des mains de Kurt dans la sienne, et la plaça sur son torse pour que celui-ci le caresse, et en prit une autre qu'il fit passer dans l'avant de son boxer. A ce stade là, ça ressemblait plus à du pelotage en salle qu'autre chose. Kurt poussa un cri de surprise quand sa main arriva à cet endroit. Blaine continuant son jeu de charme, essayant d'oublier le fait que d'autres personnes les regardaient, ceci étant difficile vu les cris que les filles poussaient. Blaine posa ses lèvres sur celles Kurt, tandis que ce dernier ouvrait légèrement la bouche pour laisser leur langue entamer une danse sensuelle.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la fête battait de son plein, les garçons avaient décidés de rester dans la salle des filles et de Kurt pour mieux s'amuser tous ensemble, les Warblers les ayant rejoints par la suite. Certains dansaient, d'autres profitaient du bar, Santana et Brittany se blottissant tendrement l'une contre l'autre sur la piste de danse. Quant à Kurt et Blaine, les deux s'étaient cachés dans un coin de la salle où la musique se faisait moins entendre, pour parler tranquillement.

« Et dire que dans une semaine, je porterai ton nom. » Dit Blaine en souriant tendrement à Kurt.

« C'est vrai, c'est incroyable. En y pensant, je me dis que je suis fier de nous. » Dit Kurt en caressant le dos de la main de Blaine et en le regardant amoureusement sous la lumière du néon.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Blaine, voulant que Kurt soit plus explicite.

« Regarde comme tout nous réussis. Dans quelques jours, on sera mariés, vivant dans un des bons quartier de New York, toi qui poursuit ton travail dans une école privée, moi qui travaillerait à Vogue … On rentre déjà dans la vie réelle, et tout nous réussis si bien. » Dit Kurt en regardant son fiancé tendrement.

« C'est vrai. Et dans dix ans on aura de grandes carrières, une grande maison, et peut-être même des enfants. On aura une vie merveilleuse, c'est vrai. La mienne sera merveilleuse parce que tu seras dedans. » Dit Blaine en souriant.

« Et on dit que c'est moi, l'imbécile romantique. » Dit Kurt en riant légérement, tandis que Blaine baissa la tête en faisant la même chose. Quand il releva la tête, il planta son regard dans celui de Kurt et lui murmura un simple « _Je t'aime _».

Kurt sourit tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine avec délicatesse, tandis que celui ci répondait au baiser avec la même douceur. Le châtain continua, approfondissant le baiser, le rendant de plus en plus passionné, ses mains donnant des caresses de plus en plus envieuses.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Murmura Kurt avec sensualité à l'oreille de Blaine, tandis qu'il commençait à parcourir le cou de son fiancé de baisers, descendant de plus en plus bas dans ses caresses, donnant des frissons au brun. Cependant celui-ci le repoussa un peu, ne voulant pas faire ça maintenant.

« Kurt … Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça là, pas maintenant ... » Dit Blaine en respirant difficilement sous les baisers et les caresses de Kurt. Il devait se reprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se dégagea de son fiancé, tandis que celui-ci le reprenait contre lui, repartant à la charge. Blaine se dégagea totalement de Kurt cette fois-ci, et le prit par les épaules avant de lui dire clairement :

« Kurt. _Non. _»

Tout d'un coup, Kurt se stoppa. Il s'éloigna de Blaine, et lui lança un regard triste. Il était visiblement, totalement vexé d'avoir été repoussé de la sorte. Il commença à s'en aller, regarda Blaine une dernière fois avec un regard énervé.

« Très bien. Alors je vais simplement retourner me bourrer la gueule, pour essayer d'oublier ce moment-là. » Dit Kurt avec tristesse et énervement, visiblement toujours autant sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Puis il laissa Blaine là, repartant d'un pas énergique vers le bar, et demandant un nouveau verre de Vodka.

* * *

**_Après :_**

Kurt se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin, la quantité d'alcool consommée la veille lui pesant durablement. Mais quelle horreur quand il ouvrit les yeux à ce moment.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre 'partouze', seul, nu dans un lit toujours chaud, sentant une odeur qui ne lui était pas familière, entendant des bruits d'eau qui coule sous la douche à disposition, dont quelqu'un devait avoir pris possession, des habits d'hommes qui lui était inconnu étalés au sol, et visiblement, pas de Blaine à l'horizon. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il avait fait ?

Il essayait pertinemment de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé hier soir, mais une partie lui échappait totalement, il se rappelait d'avoir été dans cette chambre avec quelqu'un après avoir été repoussé par Blaine, avoir couché avec la personne ça aussi il s'en souvenait, mais quand il essayait de voir qui, l'image restait toujours floue, tout était une épaisse buée, et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Une chose était sûre pourtant à ses yeux, était que Blaine n'avait pas dormis, et ça, l'environnement autour de lui le lui confirmait. Est-ce-qu'il l'avait … Non c'était impossible.

Dans la panique et dans la hatte, Kurt s'habilla rapidement, remettant ses vêtements totalement sales de la veille. Il sortit de la chambre sans bruit, essayant de ne pas penser à qui pouvait être sous cette douche, ne voulant simplement pas le savoir. Il repassa par la salle de la veille qui était éclairée par les baies vitrées maintenant ouvertes et aperçut Santana, une bouteille de Whisky à la main, il se dirigea vers elle avec angoisse.

« Dit Santana, tu n'aurais pas vu Blaine par hasard ? » Demanda Kurt à la belle hispanique, tandis que celle ci buvait directement à la bouteille, le whisky pur.

« Si si, je l'ai vu cette nuit quand il est parti. Il doit être chez vous, là. » Répondit Santana en buvant une grande gorgée. Kurt prit soudain conscience d'une chose, c'est qu'il était désormais certain qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec Blaine.

« D'accord, merci. Mais tu n'étais pas censée rester sobre, toi, d'ailleurs ? » L'interrogea Kurt en essayant de ne pas montrer son désarroi.

« Si, pendant la soirée, mais maintenant que la soirée est finie, j'ai tout le reste des boissons d'hier pour moi toute seule. Toi par contre je te conseille de rentrer te reposer, t'as pas dû vraiment dormir hier et il faut que tu sois en forme pour préparer ton mariage. Et t'en fais pas, moi et les autres on va s'occuper de ranger tout ça. » Lui dit Santana avec un petit sourire gentil.

« Merci Sant, à tout à l'heure. » Dit Kurt en l'embrassant rapidement sous la joue.

Il demanda un taxi pour le ramener chez lui. Pendant qu'il était assis dans la voiture qui le conduisait chez lui, il retenait difficilement ses larmes. Il avait fait une erreur, une énorme erreur.

Et quand il fut arrivé chez lui, il couru jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit en commençant à pleurer. Il allait peut-être tout ruiné à cause de ça, il allait peut-être blesser Blaine et ce qu'il voulait éviter avant tout, pourtant il lui devait l'honnêteté.

Et quand son fiancé arriva dans la chambre, et le vit dans cet état, lui demandant ce qui c'était passé, Kurt ne put rien faire d'autre que lui dire la vérité.

« Blaine … J'ai fait une horrible bêtise ... »

* * *

_à suivre ..._

* * *

**N/A:**** Oh oh, Kurt est un méchant garçon. Bon, vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre ce qui se passe, et si il y a un mariage ou pas. Tout peut arriver, Kurt peut quitter le mariage comme Emma, et se faire écraser par une voiture. Ou pas. On verra bien. Merci d'avoir lu ! Et merci pour vos reviews. Sachez que c'est toujours ce qui me pousse à continuer. à la prochaine ! **


End file.
